Just a Year
by Tigergirl
Summary: A quick use of accidental wandless magic lands a special delivery right into Harry's life. Nico only wanted a nanny who wasn't so mean. They only wanted someone who could teach and care for their son while they worked. Harry…well, what Harry wants he may not be able to have.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Just a Year

 **Author:** Tigergirl

 **Rated:** M for language (and better to be safe than sorry)

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its character. I gain no benefits from writing about them.**

 **Summary:** A quick use of accidental wandless magic lands a special delivery right into Harry's life. Nico only wanted a nanny who wasn't so mean. They only wanted someone who could teach and care for their son while they worked. Harry…well, what Harry wants he may not be able to have.

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Fair warnings for this reading people. In this story, Dumbledore is not dead and neither is Snape. Lupin and Tonks didn't marry so no child either.

 **CHAPTER ONE**

He had never seen her so angry and she had been talking so fast, he hadn't understood a word. He had squeezed his eyes shut and wished he was somewhere safe. Somewhere far away from his nanny.

 _Pop!_

/…/

He had been at the shop helping his husband reorganize the supplies and ingredients when a frantic house elf arrived.

"Little Master is missing! Nanny Benoit is not finding him… _anywhere!_ "

 _ **C-C-Crack.**_

/…/

It had started out as such a normal morning. He rose early as per his normal schedule. He let Cecil and Cooper out, had a small breakfast and went to work in the library. He was sorting through some books when a sudden pop had him turning around.

Harry didn't know what to expect when he turned around. The wards around his house and property only allowed a select few to apparate directly onto the grounds or into the house. He hadn't even drawn his wand.

To his surprise, standing in the middle of his library with his hands up covering over his eyes was a small boy. Harry quietly put his stack of books down and walked cautiously over to the child. His stance and hidden eyes reminded Harry of that time his accidental magic apparated him onto the roof of the school.

He could still hear his Uncle yelling.

"Hello there," Harry called softly.

Fingers parted in surprise and a pair of gray-blue eyes peeked out. The little boy's eyes stared at him before darting around the room and finally landing back on him.

"What's your name?" Harry asked.

"I'm not a'pposed to talk to strangers. Papa says that's bad," he said.

Harry chuckled as he knelt down so he wasn't towering over the child.

"Your Papa sounds like a very smart man. I'm Harry and this is my home. See? Now I'm not a stranger."

The child brought his hands away from his face, but still held them near his head. He tilted his head. The gray-blue gaze bore into Harry as if he were looking into his soul. After a minute of finding whatever he was looking for, the boy's face broke out in a small grin.

"I'm Nico. You got a lotta books," he said.

Harry smiled.

"You're right. I do. I love to read. Do you like books?" Harry asked.

Nico's head bobbed up and down.

"I can read a little but not _a lot._ Papa likes to read to me, but Daddy is really _good_ at voices. Do you have dragon books?"

Harry chuckled.

"I have a lot of dragon books. I like them a lot. Do you?"

An even bigger nod this time.

"I love dragons! Daddy's name means Dragon."

Now that he looked closer at Nico, Harry knew instantly who Papa and Daddy were. He knew the two former Death Eater spies had married shortly after the war and had a child. After all, he did pick up a newspaper now and again. Plus Malfoy worked with Hermione teaching at Hogwarts.

"You know…I bet your dads are really worried about you."

The little boy's face fell. His gaze plummeted to his shoes. His bangs flicked across his forehead while shaking his head.

"Daddy's helping Papa at the shop. I was with Nanny. I told Papa I can be good for Nanny, but she's _not nice_. I don't like her color. 'snot like Papa's or Daddy. Papa and Daddy will be mad at me."

Harry was pleased to know the child had not run from either of the former Slytherins. This Nanny, however, bothered him. As Harry listened, he began to suspect Nico was much more special than he first thought. He had encountered such people that could "see colors around peope," but without knowing more, he couldn't be sure.

Suddenly, the silence between them was broken by a mighty roar from Nico's stomach. The little boy's cheeks dusted pink.

"Would you like some lunch, Nico? I make a really good grilled cheese sandwich," Harry said.

Nico hesitated.

"…with _cheddar_?"

Harry threw his arms out in front of him.

"Well, of course! That's the best kind of cheese," Harry exclaimed.

The child giggled. "It's my favorite!"

Harry stood up and held his hand out to which the child happily latched onto. As they left the library, Harry silently sent a wandless Patronus to Kingsley with a message to come to the house. On their way downstairs, Nico opened some more in the form of pointing at different things and inquiring about them. Harry was more than happy to answer the questions.

When they reached the kitchen, Harry asked if Nico would like to watch him cook. The little boy was all over that idea. Harry pulled out a stool and, with Nico's permission, picked him up to place him up on it. As he pulled out ingredients and began making the sandwich, Harry explained his process to him. Nico was very attentive, keeping his hands in his lap, and quietly asking a question or two.

When it was done, Harry helped Nico hop down and they sat down at the kitchen table. At the child's request, the older wizard retrieved drinks for both of them. Harry wasn't too hungry himself, but he got himself a small bowl of grapes.

"Is there something wrong?" Harry asked when Nico didn't start eating.

Nico was staring down at his lap with his chin resting on his chest.

"Papa and Daddy will be mad with me," Nico said quietly.

Harry patted his arm.

"They won't be mad. I'm sure they're very worried about you," Harry replied.

Nico lifted his head. His smile nearly reached from ear to ear.

"I like you, Mr. Harry. You're green."

Harry smiled as he crossed his arms and leaned close while resting his head atop them.

"Is green good?" Harry asked.

Nico nodded.

"Green is _always_ good. Papa and Daddy are green and Mr. King is green," Nico explained.

Harry smiled. Now there was no question about his earlier suspicions. Nico was very special and he told him just that. Nico scrunched up his face.

"Special?"

Harry nodded.

"You're _very_ special, Nico. Only very special people can see colors around other people. You're special like me. See?" Harry said, raising up his fringe to reveal his scar.

The little boy's gaze shifted upwards. He let out a small gasp. Then his face brightened up again.

"Oh! You're Harry _Potter._ You know Papa and Daddy. Papa calls you a do-do head."

Harry bit down on his bottom lip to keep from bursting out laughing. It took him several seconds to think up a response that wouldn't burst open the dam.

"Do you mean dunderhead?"

Nico nodded excitedly.

 _Thank you_ _ **so**_ _much, Snape. Nice to hear you haven't changed a bit,_ Harry thought.

From another room, Harry heard the floo activate. Harry stood up and patted Nico gently on the shoulder.

"I'm going to be right back, okay? You eat up. I wouldn't want that tummy to get as loud as a dragon," Harry said, wagging his finger teasingly at the child.

Nico shot him a tiny smile as he pulled his sandwich closer and took a small bite. Harry nodded in acceptance before disappearing out the door. He met Kingsley Shacklebolt, former Order member and now Head Auror, at the entrance doorway to the living room.

"I apologize I can't stay long, Harry. I have a situation at the Ministry," Kingsley apologized.

Harry greeted him with a handshake and a small chuckle. He stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"I think I may have something you're looking for. Disappeared from under a nanny's nose. Been gone probably a half hour," Harry hinted.

Kingsley's eyes grew wide as he peered around the corner.

"He's here? Nico Malfoy-Snape?"

Harry nodded. Kingsly gasped.

"But how? I've never known any child to travel so far in such a short amount of time. Even by accidental magic."

Harry shrugged.

"Maybe because it wasn't accidental. I've talked a little bit with him. It sounds as though he wanted to get away from that nanny."

Kingsley frowned deeply.

"I've got Severus and the nanny heading to the Ministry shortly. I shall inform them Nico's been found safe and sound. I'm sure Severus and Draco will be relieved to hear that," Kingsley explained.

"He's eating lunch right now. Soon as he's done, we'll come right over. Leave your floo open for me?"

"Of course. Thank you, Harry."

"Anytime, Kingsley."

When Harry returned to the kitchen, Nico was done with his sandwich and almost done with his drink. He leaned down on the table so he was closer to Nico's level again.

"Is Mr. King the Head Auror? Kingsley Shacklebolt?" Harry asked.

Nico nodded.

"He telled me I can call him Mr. King. His big name is _hard_ to say. Not easy like me!" Nico exclaimed.

Harry laughed for what felt like the hundredth time. He loved children and Nico was no different. After they finished up and Harry explained where they were going, the two of them left hand-in-hand through the floo. On the other side, they stumbled into an empty office. Harry thought he detected voices outside.

Nico tugged on Harry's hand with his own. Harry glanced down to find the child holding his arms up in a telltale sign. Smiling, Harry dropped Nico's hands and carefully snatched up the child around the waist. He rested the child easily on his hip with one arm around his middle and another under his upper leg to keep him balanced. Nico grabbed a fistful of the back of Harry's shirt and rested his other hand on the older wizard's shoulder.

A moment later, the door opened to emit Kingsley, Snape, and a woman barely older than Harry. Luckily, Nico saw his father first.

"Papa, look! I finded Mr. Harry. He's got a _BIG_ library and he likes dragon and cheddar cheese. Just like me!" Nico cheered happily.

Parenthood suited Snape. Harry saw a smile and twinkle in the man's eyes that reminded him nothing of his once cruel Potions Master. He could see the relief in the professor's face upon seeing his son. While Harry tried to think of something to say, the woman swept around him with her arms out.

"I vill take ze child, mousier. He haz been lost for some time and needs lunch."

Nico gripped the back of Harry's shirt tighter and Harry, acting on instinct, danced around behind Kingsley's desk and out of the woman's range. Kingsley remained silent in hopes of the nanny incriminating herself. Snape raised an eyebrow in question to Harry, but remained silent as well.

The woman scowled openly at him. She briefly recalled the name she had heard Nico call the man by,

"Mousier Harry, I must insist. I am ze boy'z nanny and I vill take him," the nanny said with a warning tone.

"I would prefer to hand him over to one of his fathers, but for now I think I'll just hold him, thanks." Pause. "Unless he wants down."

Harry looked at Nico who shook his head. Harry mockingly shrugged at the nanny who turned even redder. Watching the events unfold in front of him, Severus began to suspect there as something more than just his son simply disappearing on his nanny's watch.

The woman said something in French – one of the few languages he didn't know – which caused a scowl to wash across the Golden Boy's face.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Harry demanded.

Nico hid his face in Harry's shoulder with a giggle. Nanny Benoit looked offended.

"You do not know _what_ I zed!" she spat angrily.

Harry grinned.

"Really? _Je vous comprends parfaitement parce que je parle français aussi_ [1]," Harry said.

Nico's head popped up and the nanny's mouth dropped open. Kingsley looked impressed and Snape…well, Harry never could read Snape's expression as anything other than "evil." Finally, and like Harry had been suspecting was brewing, the woman exploded. Anticipating the blowout, Harry threw up a shield over him and Nico, but still ducked behind the large desk.

The so-called attack was over embarrassingly quick given that the nanny let her anger fuel her. That and the Potions Master & Head Auror being in the same room and behind her. Harry only popped back up after Kingsley gave him the all clear. Harry walked over to Severus who began giving his child a once over without taking him from him.

Kingsley called in an Auror and had the nanny removed from the room. On the way out the door, Nico stuck his tongue at her. Given that her hands were bound, the nanny returned the favor with sticking her own tongue out. Harry chuckled as he patted Nico gently on the back.

"I didn't like her, Papa. She was _mean_ ," Nico told him.

Severus didn't voice it out loud, but he hadn't been a big fan himself. He had been planning to fire her after finding the small boy. Draco and Severus hadn't been too worried until it was revealed that the child was nowhere in the house or on the grounds. It had been a great relief after alerting Kingsley and arriving at his office to hear an allied Order Member had found Nico.

A quick Patronus to his younger husband should have calmed the frantic blonde down. However, hearing _which_ Order Member found their child would be sure to turn the man's hair gray.

"How did you manage to find Mr. Potter?" Severus questioned his child.

Nico's bottom lip curled down.

"I dunno. Nanny was mad and talking _really_ fast. I closed my eyes like this," Nico squeezed his eyes shut and reopened them, "and then I heard Mr. Harry's voice."

Severus bit back a sigh. It was obvious the child thought he was in trouble.

"You're not in trouble, Nico. I'm only pleased that you found someone who would do you no harm. Daddy will be happy to hear you're safe, too,"

Severus ruffled his son's hair with a small smile. It was obvious by the way Potter had protected his child and now held him that his son was in good hands.

"Severus, may I speak to you in private for a moment?" Kingsley asked.

Severus turned his gaze from his child and Potter to Kingsley with the nod of his head. Relieved his father wasn't mad at him. Nico wrapped his arms around and laid down on Harry's shoulder. Harry wasn't surprised the child fell asleep almost instantly. It had been a long and rough day for the little guy. He adjusted the young boy in his arms so he could rest better.

He tuned back into the other two wizards as they walked back over.

"I'll see if I can recommend a new Nanny for you. I imagine you and Draco will need to start interviewing again before the school year starts," Kingsley commented.

"Undoubtedly," Severus said.

"I can," Harry piped up.

The two wizards turned their gazes and attention to him.

"You know a Nanny, Harry?" Kingsley asked.

"No. I mean, _I_ can watch Nico."

Kingsley tried, but failed to cover up a gasp. Severus' eyebrows shot up.

…what?

 **END OF CHAPTER ONE**

[1] – Google Translation: I understand you perfectly because I speak French too.

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Okay, so first chapter is done and over. I'm hoping to see how well received this story is before posting the next chapter in the story. So let me hear what you think, readers.


	2. Chapter 2

xxoliveyouxx: Thank you. I'm glad you like the story so far. Here's the new chapter.

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait for an update. I've been giving my mom a helping hand since her surgery (nothing too major – don't worry).**

CHAPTER TWO

"No."

"Draco?"

"No. _Absolutely_ _not._ "

Severus released a barely audible sigh before sipping his drink. As expected, the younger wizard hadn't taken well to the news of everything involving Potter and their son. However, his greatest focus seemed to be on Potter's offer. The blonde was currently pacing in their study while Severus sat drinking some Firewhiskey.

He allowed his husband to rant a little longer before sending a small stinging hex at his ass. Draco whirled around with an annoyed look on his face while a hand fell to rub at the abused piece of flesh. Severus gestured to the other chair near him as he poured the other a drink.

Sighing, Draco walked over and slumped down unceremoniously into the chair. Severus waited until he had accepted the drink and taken a sip.

"I understand our history with Potter is not the best. However, he is someone we both know and is willing to care for and teach our son. Nico has taken to him quicker than he has with anyone else. The school year is fast approaching for you and my annual orders for St. Mungo's _and_ the Ministry arrive the day after tomorrow. We don't have the luxury or time for searching for another candidate," Severus explained in his calming tone of voice.

After taking a few sips of his drink, Draco spoke again, but with a calmer tone.

"I know, Severus, but I still worry. Potter _could_ still be a target. We could be putting Nico into further harm. How can we know he'll be safe?" Draco asked.

"Which is why we're going to meet Potter at his home tomorrow morning. He provided me a portkey which will activate at 9:30," Severus answered.

Draco stared long at his husband before breaking the silence.

"There's something else. I know it's by Potter's word neither one of us are spending life in Azkaban, but there's something else. I can see it in your face, Sev," Draco pointed out.

Severus nodded.

"Curiosity," he replied.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Curiosity? Over Potter?"

"Over what he said. Before I brought Nico home, Potter commented that he was a very special child," Severus said.

The blonde's eyebrows narrowed. What could Potter have meant by that? He had only been with the child maybe an hour. Could he know something about the child that his own fathers did not? This led him to sit back and close his eyes in reflection.

After graduation, Potter and the Weasley girl had been seen dating for a few months and Draco had seen Potter during the trials. Shortly after the trials, the two Gryffindors had broken up and Potter fell off the radar. When asked, the Weaselette only said, "Harry is enjoying life." For the next few years, he had no idea where Potter had been or what he had been doing. Then around Nico's birthday last year, Draco spotted Potter walking the Hogwarts halls with Granger.

When he questioned his colleague, she had merely smiled at him and replied Harry had been out of the country, but was back now. Neither Severus nor Draco had even voiced the idea of Draco's parents. They were away on a two month vacation, of which Draco knew his father needed after his recent stress and heart problems.

Opening his eyes, Draco could only think that tomorrow would be an interesting day.

The next morning, Draco was abruptly woken by the bed bouncing of an excited four year old. He became more excited when he realized the blonde was awake.

"Get up, Daddy! Papa says we're going to see Mr. Harry! He has a big library and dragon books!" Nico cheered.

"Oh, is that so?" Draco asked with a teasing smile as he sat up.

Nico flopped down onto the bed with a big, laughing grin.

"It is! And he likes dragons too."

Draco bit back a sight. Obviously, Potter had left quite the impression on his son. The boy really only let him or Severus hold him with an occasional clinging to his grandfather, but not usually to outside family.

 _Except for Blaise,_ Draco thought sadly.

Pushing those thoughts away, Draco threw back the covers and stood up.

"Tell your Papa I'll be down in a few minutes," Draco told his son.

Nico giggled.

"Papa says if you're not down soon, _I_ get to turn the hot water off," Nico warned him.

With another giggle, Nico slid off the bed and darted out of the room. Knowing his son's warning to be true, Draco showered, dressed, and made it downstairs in record timing. Nico was a little disappointed he didn't get to hear his daddy scream like that cat who's tail he accidentally stepped on once. But then he remembered where they were going and he was all smiles.

After Draco was done eating a small breakfast, Nico helped clear the table and put dishes in the sink. Once they had everything in order, the trio stood together with Nico clutching a hand from each father. With a jerk on the stomach, the portkey activated and they were off.

They landed smoothly in an entrance hall, but no Potter to greet them. Instead, a well-dressed house elf wearing a blue dress did.

"Who is you being?" the house elf asked.

"I'm Nico. This is my papa and daddy. We're here to see Mr. Harry," Nico explained.

The house elf's ears perked up and a smile graced her face.

" _Oh._ You is being the young master. Mr. Harry Potter is outside with _the demon._ He is being out that door and to the left," the house elf said before disappearing.

The two Slytherins exchanged a look over their son's head. They had instantly tightened their grips on his hands so he wouldn't go running out into the lion's den. What on Merlin's green Earth could this demon be that the elf referred to? After following the directions to the outside, it was easy to find Potter and his "demon."

The demon was actually a large white canine that somewhat resembled a wolf. A dirty kneed and hands Potter was throwing a ball to the dog who leapt into the air to catch it and then brought it back to its owner. Once the couple discerned there was no danger in the immediate area, they released their son who bolted at first chance.

"Mr. Harry, Mr. Harry!" Nico called, waving excitedly.

Harry, who had knelt down to rub behind the dog's ears, turned his head and smiled.

"Good morning, Nico. Come meet Cooper," Harry called back.

They boy slowed his run as he came near, not wanting to frighten the dog away. He held his hand out palm down as he approached from an angle where the dog could see him. His daddy had always told him this was the best way to approach a new animal who didn't know him. Only after the canine bumped his nose under Nico's hand did the boy close the distance.

"Nice boy," Nico murmured quietly.

"This is Cooper. I know he's big, but he's really sweet," Harry told him.

"So this is your demon, eh, Potter?" Draco asked.

Harry shook his head with a chuckle as he stood.

"I see you met Maisy. Yes, this is my "demon" Cooper. He'll answer to Coop too," Harry said, adding the last note for Nico.

"He doesn't look like a demon to me," Nico commented.

Harry flashed him a smile.

"Maisy calls him that because he likes to track in mud all over her clean floor," Harry explained.

Nico laughed. Nodding his head to the child, Harry stepped closer to the two Slytherins and accepted a handshake from both.

"Sorry about the mess. You caught me finishing up the garden," Harry said, pointing.

Their gaze followed over to a fresh patch of newly planted flowers along the side of a gazebo. They were bright colors, both small and big.

"You seemed to have learned a lot about Nico in his short stay with you," Severus said with a hinting tone.

The Gryffindor nodded.

"I have. He's very bright and very special. There was a reason why he didn't trust that nanny. And I imagine, as a baby, he had quite the serious stare and would get fussy with certain people after staring at them," Harry replied.

Harry felt like he had grown two heads with the stares he was getting. He imagined he had hit the nail on the head with his last comment. He waited for one of them to speak. Finally, after sharing a glance with his husband, Draco did.

"How could you know that?" Draco asked.

"It's probably best if I show you," Harry answered.

Harry walked back to Nico and knelt down to his level. Secretly, Draco was pleased with this. Nico was short for his age. It could be intimidating for him around taller wizards. Then again it looks as though Potter was still shorter than himself and Severus.

"Do you remember our talk yesterday?" Harry asked.

Nico hesitantly glanced at his fathers before nodding to Harry.

"About the colors?"

Harry smiled.

"About the colors. And how special you are," Harry said. "I want to show your fathers just how special you are."

Nico startled a little. He took his hands down from petting Cooper who chose to shoot off across the yard.

"You can do that?" Nico asked, surprised.

Harry nodded.

"I can. It's a special spell. If you let me cast it, it will let them see the lights like you do," Harry told him.

Nico's eyes lit up. He didn't know that was possible! His head slowly bobbed up and down.

"Can you? _Please_?" Nico asked.

Harry drew his wand out from a hidden holster resting on the small of his back. Severus snagged Draco's wrist and squeezed in warning when he took a short jerk forward. Neither male could hear what the two were murmuring about but Severus could clearly tell Potter had asked permission for whatever he was about to do.

They couldn't hear the words, but the wand movement didn't look familiar. Potter tapped his forehead, tapped Nico's forehead, and moved left to the right a few times in front of Nico's eyes. The little boy blinked rapidly as if asleep before suddenly blinking hard one last time.

"It didn't work," Nico pouted.

Harry chuckled.

"Go take your papa's hand and put your focus on me. Do what you do to see the colors," Harry explained.

Nico darted across the short distance to grab his papa's hand. He turned his gaze to Harry and intensified his stare. The Potions Master was astonished when a soft yet solid green light started to surround Potter. When Nico turned his head towards Draco, Severus followed the gaze and found the same green glow about him. Except Draco's glow was darker and stronger.

Draco was surprised to find the same results when Nico reached up and took his other hand in his. Severus glowed a bright, dark green too. Cooper, a short distance away, turned out to be a bright white. They weren't sure of the difference and neither was Nico. After a few minutes, the colors faded and Nico let go of their hands in favor of chasing after Cooper.

Both fathers looked stunned as they stared after their son. Maisy popped in with drinks at the gazebo to which Harry gestured over to. The trio sat down in seats while Maisy served them drinks. Harry admired that they sat where they could see both Nico and look at him with ease.

"Do you know what the lights mean? The ones your son can see?" Harry asked.

Neither man nodded. Severus had heard of it before, but it was so long ago that he couldn't recall anything.

"How is it you know?" Draco questioned.

Harry's grin reached all the way up to his eyes.

"Because I've met other people. Other people who could see the lights, too. I admit Nico is the youngest one I've met," Harry admitted before taking a sip of his drink.

"What? He's the youngest what?"

"An Aura Reader."

Someone gasped. No one could be sure who let it out and no one certainly admitted to it later.

Aura Readers were _rare_. Correction: They were _beyond_ rare. It was a special ability that very few witches and wizards had. The ability allowed for a person to see a person's true colors.

"What do the colors mean?" Severus inquired.

For that, Harry only had a shrug.

"It's hard to tell. I've only met two other people who were Aura Readers. One of them was older. The colors he saw were only white and black. He saw good and evil. I don't know if that changes over time from when he was younger," Harry explained.

He leaned back in his chair, looking every part of a relaxed professional discussing the weather.

"The younger Aura Reader. She was about 15 when I first met her. Her colors were all bright pastel colors. Her friends and family were pink. New people were always a _bright_ yellow. Each color gave her a different feeling about a person," Harry further explained.

He knew it was a lot to take in. He sat quietly allowing them to adjust to the amount of information he had just unloaded. The two fathers quietly conversed while Harry turned his gaze to Nico and Cooper.

The canine had found one of his rope toys and was playing tug of war with the child. It was easy to tell that the dog wasn't using all his strength. Nico was able to pull backwards and pull the dog along a little bit before Cooper backed up a little with a small jerk of his head. It was what families in the neighborhood loved about Cooper.

"Two weeks."

Harry turned his head back with a small questioning hum. Severus caught his eye while Draco stood and wandered out to the yard to Nico and Cooper.

"We are willing to give you a chance, Potter. We will try for a trial period of two weeks, starting in two days on Monday. At the end of those two weeks, we will make the final decision," Severus explained.

"I agree to your terms, professor. You are thinking of what's best for your son and family," Harry replied.

"Severus." He chuckled at the confounded look on Harry's face. "If we are to be working together, even within a short time frame, I insist you address us by our given names."

Harry nodded. "Of course."

After a few more minutes of playing with Cooper, Nico grew tired and his parents took him home. A sleepy Nico waved goodbye before they apparated. Harry brought a hand up to his temple as he walked up and sat back down under the gazebo.

Maisy popped in with more tea and a stern look on her face. Harry thanked her quietly. She put her hands on her hips.

"Mr. Harry Potter is not telling young master's family _everything_ ," the house elf said in a stern voice.

Harry sighed.

"They have no need to worry, Maisy. Nico will be safe with me and Coopers is always nearby," Harry replied.

"Mr. Harry Potter is being a _bad_ wiard. Mr. Harry Potter should be…"

"I know, Maisy. Believe me, I know," Harry said.

Maisy made a face at him. He knew she didn't like being interrupted.

"Mr. Harry Potter is…" "tired. I'm _tired_ , Maisy. I'll finish up this cup of tea and then retire upstairs for a short rest," Harry finished.

A satisfied house elf nodded.

END OF CHAPTER TWO


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** I apologize for the long break before updating. School year started up and it's been a madhouse from the beginning. So please continue reading and hope you enjoy the new chapter!

 **CHAPTER THREE**

It was Monday before anyone knew it. Harry spent the weekend preparing for his new little guest. The Malfoy-Snape family had a nice weekend at home, especially after Nico got a letter from his grandfather with details of their vacation. When the morning hour came for Nico to leave, his papa sent him safely through the floo with a reminder to "mind Mr. Potter."

Nico landed safely in the living room where a smiling Harry was waiting for him.

"Good morning, Nico," he greeted.

He got a hug around his middle and a joyful hello from the small boy. He patted him on the head before he pulled back from the older wizard.

"What are we going to do today?" Nico asked.

"I thought we would start with a tour of the house. Then we'll do a little school work in the study. What do you think?" Harry asked.

Nico laughed. "I'm not the teacher!"

Harry chuckled before holding out his hand. Nico grasped it and followed him out of the room.

"Yes, I know you're not. But I still like to hear your opinion, too."

Nico snickered. Mr. Harry was a funny man.

They toured the downstairs first and then upstairs. After the tour, they went into the library where Harry had set up a small table with a chair and another separate chair. There was a large white board on wheels with markers and erasers sitting in a cup attached to the board.

Harry started with assessing Nico's current progress. The child of four was quite smart. Not only did he knows his letters and numbers, but he could read a few small words like _the_ , _dog_ and _dad._ This gave Harry a direction to go with.

Mr. Harry sure was weird. All they did was play games all morning. First, he had several items in front of him on the table and he had to sort them by color. That was easy. He even told Mr. Harry each color. He only made an oops with saying "lellow" for yellow, but his new nanny/teacher told him how to say it and he repeated it back correctly.

Then Nico had to put the toys in a line from smallest to biggest. That was harder because he had to change a few around before he was satisfied with the end result. Then Mr. Harry asked if there was another way to sort them. So Nico looked carefully over the toys before smiling and exclaiming, "Yes." He sorted the toys into separate categories such as fake food, cars, and animals.

The last game before lunch was a strange, but fun game. Nico secretly called it the super listening game. Mr. Harry would say a word, he would say the word, and then Mr. Harry would tell him to say the word without one of the sounds. Like he had said _bad_ , then he said _ad_ after Mr. Harry took out the /b/. The last part was listening to three words and saying them back to his nanny.

"Are you ready for lunch, Nico?" Harry asked.

Nico nodded as he carefully pushed himself back from the table and stood up.

"Are we going to have a grilled cheese again?" Nico asked excitedly.

Harry grinned. "Well, let's see when we get downstairs."

The pair left the library and strolled down to the kitchen. Nico was surprised he didn't spot the house elf from the other day.

"Mr. Harry? Where's your house elf?" Nico asked.

He was surprised when the man explained the house elf only worked for him on the weekends.

"Do you pay her?"

Harry nodded.

"She comes to my house on the weekends to clean and sometimes helps me with the garden," Harry answered.

"Is she a hard worker?"

"She's a _very_ hard worker. I'm afraid between myself, Cooper, and Cecil, we can make quite the mess," Harry explained.

Nico stopped them in the kitchen doorway.

"Who's Cece?"

Harry chuckled. "Cecil is my other familiar. I'll introduce you to him later."

Harry lifted Nico up by his waist and placed him on a stool sitting by the kitchen island.

"What kind of food do you usually have for lunch?" Harry asked, leaning down to lean on the counter.

Nico thought the question over carefully before listing off food.

"Grilled cheese, macaroni, peanut butter and jelly, crackers, cheese sticks…"

Harry let him list a few more before letting him trail off.

"That's a lot of good food, but it's not a very balanced meal," Harry commented.

Nico scrunched up his face in confusion.

"But my plate won't fit on Papa's scale," Nico told him.

Harry tapped Nico gently on the nose, eliciting a giggle out of the child.

"That's a different kind of balance, but you have the right idea. See now, we're going to learning about some nutrition."

Harry pulled out a mini easel and set it on the island. It had a picture of a plate on it with three different sections. The bottom section was large with colors green and red and words Nico didn't recognize. The top portions were two smaller chunks in the colors of yellow and purple.

"This is what a balanced meal looks like. When we eat something, it gives us energy and helps us stay healthy. Some food we need more than other foods," Harry said.

"Where is my grilled cheese?" Nico asked, pointing at the chart.

Harry pointed at the top right corner colored yellow.

"Your grilled cheese would be here in the Grains. The cheese is a dairy item, but the bread is a grain," Harry explained.

"Dairy! That comes from a cow!" Nico exclaimed.

Harry felt like his neck would strain after all this nodding.

"You're right. Dairy can be cheese, milk, and other foods," Harry said.

"Is other food a rain?"

"Yes. That are other foods that are grains. Your macaroni and cheese is a grain. Also, if you eat rice or spaghetti, they're grains, too."

"Cool!"

Mr. Harry proceeded to tell him all about the other sections. The other small (purple) box at the top was for protein. That was good that was really healthy for him. It was food like eggs, meat, fish, and nuts.

The two bottom ones in the large slot were vegetables and fruits. Nico had never had fruit before, but he had eaten carrots before and they were _nasty._ Mr. Harry surprised him with a giant laugh and he agreed!

"So this plate can make me…feel good?" Nico asked.

"That's right. We get more energy and it's good for our body, especially our hearts," Harry explained.

"Can I have my grilled cheese, but can we put stuff in the other places too?" Nico asked.

Harry's smile lit up the kitchen. "I would love to. While I make your lunch, here's something to do."

Nico was all smiles when Harry pulled out coloring pages and crayons. He dropped his head, grabbed a crayon, and started going to town on the pages. Harry turned away and started making lunch. Despite being horrible at potions, Harry felt at home in the kitchen.

Harry moved about the kitchen cooking up a healthy meal for himself and his young student. It didn't take long for him to whip up the two plates. When he saw Harry was ready, Nico put his papers and crayons to the side. Harry placed a plate down in front of him and sat down beside him with his own plate.

"What's this green stick?" Nico questioned, holding it up.

It was short and felt weird in his hand. There was peanut butter smeared across the top and weird prune looking rocks sitting on the peanut butter.

"That's celery with peanut butter and raisins. Give it a try," Harry encouraged.

Nico brought it up to his mouth and slowly bit down. The crunch sounded weird, but an explosion of taste lit up his mouth. In a few quick bites, all the little celery sticks were gone. Harry smiled as the little boy enjoyed his lunch.

"What's next, Mr. Harry?" Nico asked.

Harry stood up to put the plates in the sink.

"We are going to take a trip outside to meet the other children I work with," Harry commented.

Nico tilted his head. "Huh? I thought it was just me."

Harry chuckled as he took the little boy's hand and Nico slid off his chair.

"Once a week, I do physical education with some of the kids in the neighborhood. I have a couple your age and some older kids, too," Harry explained.

"Are they all wizards, too?" Nico asked.

Harry shook his head. "No. You see, I live in a very special town. We have muggles, wizards, everyone."

As they headed for the front door, Harry let out a high, drawn-out whistle. Cooper came scooting out of one the rooms. He slid into position on the other side of Nico who broke out in giggles. The trio left out the front door. They walked down a covered path to a little gate which opened by itself as they came up to it.

It turned out Harry was a little outside of the town. It was a beautiful, short walk down a country path to the town. As they came into town, they came under an archway. Nico's head craned all around as he took in the gargoyle stretched out along the top of the arch. There were words etched into the stone along the arch, but Nico couldn't see them.

"Welcome to Galico's Haven, Nico," Harry said.

"It's nice. What did the words under the gargoyle say?" Nico asked, pointing over his shoulder.

"Protect thy Secret, Protect thy People, Peace be Here in Galico's Haven," Harry recited.

"What does that mean?" Nico questioned.

As they walked through town, with an occasional wave to a neighbor, Harry told him the town's history. The town dated back to before Grindewald came around. It was a time of an evil witch who's name was erased from history. Galico, a young wizard afraid of his family and friends being in the path of the witch, created a powerful spell. The spell covered the entire town and surrounding area and was still active to this day.

"What was the spell?" Nico asked.

"The spell allows anyone in the town to speak freely of magic, but as soon as they leave town, they can't speak a word of it. Plus the town can't be found on any maps or by any magical means. People can only find it if they are invited or they come seeking help."

Nico's questions stopped as he heard more children calling for Mr. Harry. They had reached a park on the opposite side of town without him realizing it. There were six other children in the park. The other children mostly looked about his age, but one or two looked older. Nico concentrated on all of them as a whole and was pleased to find them all surrounded by green light.

Harry waved his free hand to them.

"Good morning, everyone. We have a new special friend joining us. This is Nico. Nico, this is Isabella, Blake, Hannah, Sean, Noelle, and Skylar."

Blake, who turned out to be only a few months older than Nico, cheered loudly.

"Another boy! Yay! Four girls. Three boys," Blake said.

Harry chuckled.

"Yes, Blake. Another boy, but don't forget Thomas is coming back in a few weeks. That will mean four girls _and_ four boys," Harry reminded him.

Blake cheered even louder. Nico laughed as he joined the group of kids. Harry gave the group a few minutes to get a little acquainted before he got them started on the physical education. He started with exercises to get everyone warmed up. They did jumping jacks, helicopter arms, and leg stretches. Cooper watched them underneath the shade of a tree for a few minutes before curling up and falling asleep.

Then the group walked around the exterior of the park in a circular path. After a few laps, the group came back onto the open area of the park. Their first game was a funny name game.

"Blake, can you start us off and show Nico how we play the name game?" Harry called.

Blake's head bobbed up and down wildly.

"Yes, Mr. Harry! I'm Blake from Brazil and I like blueberries," he said, ending in giggles.

Isabella, one of the taller and older kids of the group, rolled her eyes at his antics. But then she opened her mouth.

"He's Blake from Brazil and he likes blueberries. I'm Isabella from Italy and I like ice cream," she smiled.

Harry clapped his hands with a big nod of his head.

"Good, good, Izzy. Okay, Nico, it's your turn," Harry said.

Nico sucked in a deep breath and released it. All eyes were on him as he started.

"He's Blake from Brazil and he likes…blueberries. She's Isabella from…It…It…Italy! And she likes ice cream."

Harry's smile wasn't the only one that made him feel good. He nodded his head for Nico to continue.

"I'm Nico from…the North Pole and I like…I like…" Nico paused.

"It doesn't have to be a food," Izzy gently pointed out.

Nico smiled at her in thanks.

"I'm Nico from the North Pole and I like the number nine!"

The whole group erupted in laughter. Once everyone had calmed down, they continued on to the next person. The last person to go was Harry who did an impressive job of remembering everyone's part.

"…Skylar from Scotland and she likes Scottish Terriors. I'm Harry from Hawaii and I like hula hoops."

The children all cheered as Harry conjured up a hula hoop. They formed a circle by linking hands. The hula hoop was placed on Izzy's shoulder.

"You have to get the hula hoop all the way around the circle back to Izzy. _But_ you can't let go of each other's hands," Harry instructed.

Harry enjoyed watching them as the children all bounced ideas around their circle. He often did tasks like this during the physical education to challenge the children to think outside the box. After a while of chatting, they started trying to move it around. Izzy managed to get it over her head, but now on end rested on her shoulder while the other rested on her opposite side.

"Ooh! Ooh! I know!" Nico exclaimed.

Harry listened as Nico directed Izzy to lift leg to climb through the hula hoop and then the other. The children cheered as the hula hoop came to rest on Izzy's opposite side. Each child copied the movements until it came all the way back to Izzy. Harry applauded them.

"Good job, everyone! Okay, you can all go play for a little bit now."

The six children scattered all about the playground. Blake and Hannah claimed the swings. Sean and Noelle started playing catch with a big ball. Skylar started climbing the monkey bars until she reached the top. Harry watched Nico and Izzy trudge slowly on the jungle gym. They trudged up the stairs with no particular quickness in their step.

He noticed Nico pointing to the older girl's ears. Harry chuckled quietly to himself. He knew what Nico was talking about without even needing to hear their conversation. He turned and walked over to plop under the tree beside Cooper. The canine lifted his head and whined lowly at him. Harry gently shushed him with a pat on the head.

"Everything's okay. The kids are safe. Parents are nearby. We're all okay," he reassured his companion.

Despite the reassurances, Cooper still crawled forward until the upper part of his body was resting across Harry's lap. Harry sighed as his hand rested atop Cooper's head, gently scratching behind his ears. He watched the children with a careful eye with only a little tenseness leaving his body.

/…/

"And the kids were really nice! And Izzy…Izzy has these special things on her ears and they help her hear!"

Draco couldn't help, but smile as his son regaled him of his day with Potter. His son got excited about a lot of things, though he had rarely spoken about his previous nanny. He was pleased to hear his son talk so excitedly about something.

"Nico, Nico, why don't you wait until Papa gets here? I'm sure he'll want to hear about your day, too," Draco told him.

Despite the excitement, Nico agreed and waited until his Papa came home from his shop. The trio sat at the table eating dinner as Nico went back over his day. This time, he started from the beginning. He threw them both off when he pointed at one of the bowls on the table.

"Can I have some potatoes, Papa?" he asked.

Severus looked at his husband, but Draco shrugged. Their picky eater of a son didn't care for vegetables or fruits and yet here he was asking for some.

"Of course. Pass me your plate, Nico," Severus replied.

The little boy pushed his macaroni and cheese over with his fork before picking his plate up with both hands. He passed it to his father who put a few potatoes on it and passed it back. As Nico chewed on his potatoes, he continued talking about his day. The puzzlement between the two fathers was cleared up when Nico started talking about the nutrition lesson and lunch.

Draco smiled. "That's very good, Nico. A balanced meal is a good thing for a growing boy."

Nico's head bobbed up and down as he chewed on his mouthful. After he swallowed and took a big gulp of his milk, Nico continued.

"And then we went outside and Papa, Papa! I got to meet other kids. And Izzy, she has special things on her ears. When she…she was born, she…she couldn't hear her parents and they had to take her to a uhh uhh doctor."

The two wizards listened patiently. Sometimes, when Nico was really excited, he would repeat some of his words and take longer to explain something. Eventually, the little boy would grow tired of it himself, take a deep breath or two, and speak at a slower, calmer rate. He told them every last detail from when he arrived at Harry's home to when he came home through the floo.

After playground time, the duo had come home. Harry had worked on some basic writing and a snack. They ended the day with some art. Nico explained that his art wasn't finished so that's why he had not brought it home.

They were pleased to see not only had Nico polished off his macaroni and cheese, but ate most of the potatoes too. Severus sent him up to his room to play for a little before bath time.

"Did Nico mention where Potter lives? I neglected to ask Kingsley when he came by for lunch today," Severus commented as he helped Draco carry plates into the kitchen.

"He did before you arrived. It turns out Potter lives in Galico's Haven."

Severus made an hmm sound. Both of them knew of Galico's Haven. The Dark Lord had once sought out the hidden town to set an example that no one was safe under his reign. Yet the man had never found it.

"I still worry for Nico's safety, but I worry a little less now that we know where Potter's home lies," Draco said.

Severus hummed in agreement. Despite how great today had gone in Nico's opinion, today was only the first day.

"Nicolas is fortunate Potter was the first to find him," Draco added, putting away leftovers in the sink.

Severus hadn't voiced the thought, but he agreed. There were still so many out there that looked upon their child unfavorably.

 _We'll see what will come of two weeks with Potter,_ Severus thought.

 **END OF CHAPTER THREE**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"What are we doing after lunch today?"

Harry was standing at the counter making their sandwiches. Nico was sitting at the island with his crayons and a drawing he drew from a story Harry had read to him.

"We're going to be doing some music," Harry answered.

" _Oh._ "

Harry frowned. He glanced over his shoulder. The happy little boy had his elbows on the counter and his face squished into his balled up fists. Harry put down what he was doing before walking over to lean on the counter across from him.

"Hey, hey, why the long face, little man?" Harry asked.

The little boy's gaze lifted up which made the pout all that much funnier. Harry had to pinch himself under the island to keep from laughing.

" _I don't like music,_ " Nico mumbled.

"Well, why is that? Music is a wonderful thing," Harry told him.

Nico let out a deep sigh as he dropped his arms down.

"Grandmother likes the vilin, but I _hate_ it. But she makes me play it and gets mad when I mess up," Nico explained.

Harry's frown deepened. He knew from earlier in the week that the Malfoy's were away on a two month vacation. Nico had told him his grandfather's heart had been hurting, but was doing better now. Harry's last encounter with Narcissa Malfoy had been during the trials. When he had spoken on behalf of the Malfoy wizards and Snape, she had been sitting in the galley.

"What colors are your grandparents?" Harry asked.

"Grandpa Luc _was_ green, but his heart hurt and it changed to green and purple. It's a really light purple like Skylar's shirt," Nico explained.

Harry nodded. Underneath the table, he had drawn his wand and cast a small recording spell. Nico's comments on his colors would write itself in a journal on Harry's bedside stand.

"What about your Grandma?"

Harry didn't like Nico's short comment that it was _never_ Grandma, but _**always**_ Grandmother. He didn't like what he was hearing, but again he wasn't all too familiar with the Pureblood ways. Except he grew more suspicious when Nico answered his question.

"Grandmother is yellow. She can be orange, but I see yellow a lot."

"Dark or light yellow?"

Nico had to think about that for a minute since it had been a while since he had seen her.

"Light yellow."

/…/

"Have you said anything to Draco or Severus?"

Harry sighed as he poured fresh tea into a cup. He brought it over to Hermione before sitting down in his arm chair.

"Oh yes, I can imagine how well that would go. 'Hey, I know we haven't gotten along in the past and I'm not telling you I know more about your son, but that green color that surrounds all of us? Yea, it's not surrounding his grandmother. You _might_ want to look into that.'"

Hermione shot him a mildly annoyed look over her cup while taking a sip.

"I wouldn't quite put it _that_ way, Harry," Hermione said with the hint of scolding tone.

Harry sighed as he leaned forward with his arms resting inward on his legs.

"I don't have enough, 'Mione. All I have to go on is Nico's side of things. His auras differ from the others I've worked with. Right now, all I know is green clearly means good people in his life and purple shows health problems. I'm keeping a journal for now and I'll tell them more when there's more to tell," Harry said.

Hermione sighed as she set her tea down.

"Other than that, the first week went well?" Hermione asked.

Harry smiled. "Yes, it did. He's a sweet kid. And real smart."

Hermione nodded in agreement. She knew Nicolas Alexander Malfoy-Snape was both very sweet and smart. She had met him on several occasions when he was at Hogwarts with Draco. He had an inquisitive mind that just wouldn't quit and she absolutely loved that.

"How have you been, Hermione? Still having morning sickness?" Harry asked.

Hermione's hand fell to her stomach. To most, they couldn't see it, but there was a small, barely noticeable baby bump to it.

"No more morning sickness, thanks to my new potions. That last one made me sicker, but a few adjustments and I can now safely make it through class," Hermione replied.

Harry smiled. "Who's going to take care of your classes when you get further along?"

"We haven't decided yet," Hermione answered.

They were quiet for a few minutes. Hermione stared down at the hand resting on her belly while Harry looked everywhere else.

"Hermione?"

The witch looked up to meet misty green eyes.

"I hope you get to meet this little one."

Hermione choked back a sob, but still managed a weak nod. Not long after the war, rogue Death Eaters had attacked Diagon Alley. Hermione had dashed to the aid of some children and taken several hard hits. Neither her nor Ron even knew she was expecting until she arrived at St. Mungo's complaining of horrible pains.

The sad news of miscarrying had been devastating. It had struck a hard chord in the family. It had taken a long time of counseling and talking things out for the couple to decide to try to have a child. They had been worried when attempts went unsuccessful. However, with the help of experimental potions brewed personally by Snape, Hermione had finally been able to conceive.

"How are _you_ doing, Harry?" Hermione said, abruptly changing the topic.

Harry let out a big woof of air as he fell backwards into his chair.

"I'm _fine_ , Hermione," Harry said.

Hermione glared at him. " _Harry._ "

This time, the green eyes were fiery and all playfulness gone.

"I said I'm fine, Hermione. Everything's been okay," Harry told her.

Hermione stared a few quiet moments at him before relenting.

"You promise you'll tell me the minute anything happens?" Hermione asked.

Harry shot her stomach a wary look.

" _Harry James Potter!_ " she snapped.

Harry threw his hands up in defense even as he remained sitting back in his chair. She waved her finger at him in a demanding, teacher manner.

"If _anything_ is going on with you, I want to hear about it _firsthand_. Not through Ron, not through Kingsley, and I sure as _Hell_ better not hear it through Minerva standing at my classroom door," she warned him.

Harry chuckled.

"I can't make any promises, Hermione. But I will certainly remind myself at first sign of anything wrong, you'll be the first person I owl," Harry vowed.

"You had better."

Harry's laughter filled the room as Hermione hid smiles behind her teacup.

"So what do suggest for music time? Nico really doesn't care for it. I mean, he still played around with the hand bells and seemed to have fun," Harry said.

Hermione started running ideas through her head before one instantly popped to the front.

"What about Peter and the Wolf?" Hermione asked.

She watched as Harry's face went from confusion to understanding to excitement.

"You're right! Peter and the Wolf is perfect. I know he watches cartoons at home and he could really get into it, especially with the idea I just got," Harry said, springing forward to sit up in his chair.

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, come on, out with it. Let's hear this big idea you've got," Hermione teased.

Harry launched into the idea, explaining every detail as he leaned forward and started writing it out on a napkin with a pen.

/…/

The view was gorgeous. It created a peaceful air which is just what the healer ordered. Lucius sighed as he leaned back in his chair sipping his drink. Narcissa was out shopping yet again while Lucius enjoyed a relaxing afternoon out on the balcony.

He missed his family, especially his excitable little grandson. A wisp of a smile brushed across his face. With old age and the Dark Lord no longer lording over his family's life, Lucius had mellowed out. His grandson was one of the greatest joys in his life, but the doctor had been right in ordering Lucius to take a vacation.

He glanced up when he heard the familiar sound of wings flapping. A gorgeous eagle owl flew down and landed on the balcony railing. Putting his drink down, Lucius stood up to greet his son's familiar. He pulled an owl treat out of his pocket. The owl munched away happily as Lucius untied the letter from its leg.

He unraveled the letter as he came to sit back down.

 _ **Father,**_

 _ **We are happy to hear you are doing well. Severus asked that I remind you to take your potions, even though I know you will not forget.**_

Lucius rolled his eyes and took another sip of his drink with his free hand. His best friend could always be a nag, but he knew his heart was in the right place.

 _ **Nico is wonderful as always. I do not want you to worry, but his nanny was fired recently.**_

Lucius read over the shortened version of what had happened with minus the identity of which Order member's house the child had appeared in. Lucius shook his head. The nanny had been hired upon Narcissa's recommendation and insistence.

"She has experience with children and she's bilingual. She can teach Nicolas French like we taught Draco when he was young. She's perfect."

 _Apparently, not as perfect as she claimed her to be,_ Lucius thought.

 _ **Nico has spent a week with the new nanny-teacher. We decided on a two week trial. At the end of next week, we will review what work he has done with Nico and make our final decision. We are pleased he has come home each day excited to tell us all about his day. He has even met some other children.**_

Lucius enjoyed what he was hearing. It sounded like Draco and Severus had made their decision, but he knew they would still wait to make the final decision. He was pleased to hear Nico was making friends. It was hard for Nico to make friends outside of the Pureblood family circles. Plus he didn't get along well with the Greengrass grandchild.

Draco went on to describe getting ready for the new school year and the potions Severus was working on. All and all, the family was doing well and Lucius couldn't have been happier. The letter made him a bit homesick. He began to consider returning home early. However, that thought was derailed by the arrival of his wife.

The owl had already flown off, but Lucius still tucked the letter away. It wouldn't do for Narcissa to find out the nanny had been fired. He stood gracefully to go inside. Narcissa flicked her wand as a bunch of bags enlarged on a small table. Her eyes sparked up when she spotted them.

"There you are. I hope you haven't spent all day out there lazing about and drinking Firewhiskey," Narcissa said, a slight scolding to her tone.

 _Firewhiskey when I can order bourbon? I think not,_ Lucius thought.

"My dear, I believe it's called relaxing and that is what my personal healer recommended," Lucius reminded her.

Narcissa let out a loud huff as her hands landed on her hips.

"That may be, but we _are_ going out to eat tonight. I found a lovely French restaurant…"

Lucius started tuning Narcissa out. He would hear it all again later so there was no need to pay attention the first time.

" _Lucius!_ Are you listening to me?"

Lucius smiled. "Of course, dear."

The venomous look said she believed otherwise.

 **END OF CHAPTER FOUR**

 **A/N:** Nico saying violin as "vilin" is not a typo. I meant to type it that way to show his young age and that he doesn't quite say it correctly.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Early Monday morning, Harry was glad he was standing close to the fireplace because Nico came flying out of the fireplace.

"Woah, little man. Where's the fire?" Harry chuckled.

Nico stood up, brushing the soot off his clothes.

"There's no fire, Mr. Harry. I wanted to see you!" Nico exclaimed.

Harry smiled as he ruffled the boy's hair. Nico giggled while reaching up to catch Harry's hand. He swung their arms back and forth gently.

"Are we going to see the kids today?" Nico asked.

Harry answered in the affirmative. Nico cheered loudly. They ended up starting the day right there in the living room.

They started working on their numbers. Nico started with counting all the way up to twenty himself. Together, they counted all the way to a hundred. Harry gave him a short activity that was an empty egg carton with the numbers one to ten in it. Nico had to use a pair of tweezers to count out a corresponding number of seeds to reach space.

After that, they did some fun work with shapes. Harry had some sand and Nico drew the shapes in it with his fingers. Then Harry really threw him for a challenge. He pulled out a deck of cards with all the letters of the alphabet. Harry would show him a letter and Nico would name a word starting with that letter.

 **A.** "Apple!"

 **D.** "Dog!"

 **H.** "Harry!" Harry's cheeks tinted pint as his smile split from ear to ear.

 **N.** "Nico!"

 **B.** "Botion!"

Harry looked at the back of the card.

"What word did you say?" Harry asked gently.

"Botion. Papa likes to make them," Nico said.

Harry made an oh face. He pulled another card out and showed Nico the Bb and Pp cards. He modeled the sounds that both letters made before asking Nico which one did potion start with. Nico said the word twice using each sound before exclaiming, "Puh! P! It's a P!"

Harry praised him for a good job and continued on with the activity. There were a few more that Harry needed to model and help Nico to correct. The second time they went through the deck, Nico missed less letters. The third time, he missed none.

Before lunch, Harry read a book called Baby Bear Discovers the World. Using a big pad of lined paper, they identified together the character, the setting, and what the story was about. Nico made some personal connections to the character while asking questions. Each of them drew a picture to go with the story.

For lunch, Nico got to try a healthy pasta salad with a healthy bowl of fruit. He even tried a little bit of the salad Harry made. The little boy was startled out of his wits when a snake came slithering into the kitchen.

"It's okay, it's okay, Nico. This is Cecil. He's my other familiar," Harry reassured him.

Nico watched as the snake slithered into a small basket he hadn't noticed before. The snake lifted its head, flicking its tongue out at the young man.

[ _Who isss thisss?_ ]

Nico nearly fell off his stool when a strange hissing sound came from Harry. His little head swiveled back from Harry to the snake. Was Mr. Harry talking to the snake?!

[ _Thisss isss Nico. I told you about him lassst week._ ]

The snake nodded its head. Nico's eyes grew wide.

[ _Yesss, I remember. The young hatchling isss enjoying hisss ssstay?_ ]

Harry smiled. [ _I like to think ssso._ ]

[ _Very well. I am going to sssleep._ ]

"Good night, Cecil," Harry said, switching over.

He turned back to Nico whose eyes were wide and mouth slightly open. Harry's cheeks turned pink.

"I don't suppose your fathers told you I could speak to snakes," he said.

The little boy slowly shook his head.

"Sur…prise?" Harry said awkwardly.

Nico's head moved slowly up and down.

"Is that…weird?" Harry asked.

Harry brightened up when Nico suddenly came alive.

"It's really cool! What did he say?" Nico asked.

"Cecil was asking who you are since he hasn't been around you yet," Harry answered.

After that point, Nico had a lot of questions about the reptilian familiar. Harry finished making their lunch before sitting down to answer all his questions.

"Cecil is a Ball Python. He's around five years old. I met him when he was only a year old. He liked that I could speak to him in his own language. I found out in Second Year. Actually, your daddy helped me find out I was a Parselmouth."

Nico frowned. "Parsa…Parla…huh?"

Harry grinned. "A Parselmouth. It's a wizard that can speak to snakes. It's a special gift."

"Cool! Did Daddy know you could speak to snakes?"

Harry shook his head. Nico hid his mouth behind his hands as he giggled.

"Did Papa know you could talk to snakes?"

"No one did."

The little boy spilled out into more laughter.

"I bet Daddy and Papa was surprised!"

Harry couldn't hide his grin for all the money in his vault. He remembered well the startled look on his face and the boy's papa, too.

"Can I touch him?" Nico asked.

"Of course. But finish your lunch first and then wash your hands," Harry instructed.

The little boy scarfed down the rest of his lunch. He jumped down from his stool and dashed over to the sink with his plate. Nico hobbled up onto a stool in front of the sink. He reached across for the soap and washed his hands thoroughly. He dried them using a dishtowel Harry handed him.

[ _Cecil, my special friend wishes to meet you._ ]

The snake, who had been faking sleep, slithered back out of his basket. Harry hadn't told Nico, but the snake could understand English. The snake just preferred Harry to speak to him in Parseltongue.

Cecil slithered up Nico's abandoned stool so he was at a good level for the boy when he returned. Nico reached his hand out, but kept his hand hovering just above the snake. Cecil, sensing Nico's nervousness, lifted up so the boy's hand slid across the scales.

"Wow! He's smooth!" Nico exclaimed.

Harry let out a short chuckle.

"That does surprise a lot of people. He'll let you touch his head, too. Just be gentle," Harry said.

Nico lifted his hand and carefully brought it down to rub gently at Cecil's head.

[ _Thisss ssspecial friend of yoursss – thisss Nico – I like._ ]

Harry grinned. Nico shot him a curious look.

"He says he likes you," Harry translated.

Nico smiled. "I like him, too."

After a little while, they left to meet up with the other children in the playground. A few minutes and activities later, the kids had free time playing around the playground. Nico was naturally drawn to Izzy. Despite her being three years older than him, Izzy was really sweet. She had a cousin the same age as Nico.

Harry watched them curiously. Izzy had beautiful speech thanks to her early hearing loss identification and the implantations of her Cochlear Implants. Even with all that, her family had made sure she had learned sign language to help her. Nico and Izzy were sitting on a bench facing each other. Izzy was teaching Nico the alphabet in sign language.

Harry knew from his discussion with Hermione that the little boy knew a little French and some German. He knew from meeting many Purebloods that learning several languages at a young age was tradition. Watching the two children interact, Harry could easily see Nico had a skill for language. He was picking up the sign language quickly.

When they were done with play time, Harry and Nico returned home. Nico made a face when Harry told him they would be doing music again. Harry projected a movie onto a big wall and it showed a little boy.

"I don't know him," Nico said.

Harry grinned.

"I wasn't sure you would. This is Peter and he's part of a special movie called Peter and The Wolf," Harry told him.

Nico's nose scrunched up. He squinted up at Harry as they sat down on the couch together.

"There is a narrator that talks about the movie and the characters don't talk. Music plays for each of the characters."

Nico was still a bit confused, but settled down to watch the movie, anyway. As the movie progressed, Nico found himself engrossed in the music and the story. The movie was only interrupted by a short cough or two from Harry. When the movie was done, Nico was bouncing in his seat.

"That was cool, Mr. Harry! I really liked the music!" Nico exclaimed.

"Well, that's good," Harry chuckled. "I think you'll like our next activity, then."

Nico wound up _loving_ the activity. They chose people they knew and experimented with an assortment of small instruments to narrate for the person. Harry was pleasantly surprised when Nico picked up the violin and played a few notes. He explained that the violin reminded him of Izzy.

Both of them agreed the hand bells described Hermione. They spent a great deal of time playing music. Harry's smile grew as Nico threw himself into the music. They enjoyed an afternoon of music. They had so much fun that afternoon activity turned into nap time.

Nico was fast asleep on the couch with Cooper curled around by the opposite end of the couch. Harry was writing out lesson plan ideas in his armchair when his fireplace roared to life. Instead of someone coming through, Harry saw the flames turn purple.

"Identify occupant," Harry said in a quiet yet clear voice.

Smoke swiveled up from the flames, forming the name _Draco Malfoy-Snape_ above. Harry waved his hand across the air, admitting the wizard to step through. The blonde wizard opened his mouth, but Harry's hand flew up to shush him while pointing. Draco turned to look and his eyebrows shot up. He turned back to Harry with a surprised look on his face.

"He's asleep?" Draco gasped.

Harry slowly nodded. He didn't understand why Draco was so confused.

"He _never_ naps. He's not tired during the day. He's usually worn out by end of the day and sleeps hard through the night instead," Draco explained.

Standing, Harry made an hmm sound in the back of his throat.

"I can wake him if you like," Harry offered.

Draco shook his head.

"No. Let him sleep. He usually goes to sleep abnormally early. It will do him some good to go to bed later. This way, he won't wake up so early in the morning," Draco said.

Harry nodded in agreement. "Did you need something?"

Suddenly remembering why he had come, Draco explained the reason for his visit. Regardless of their decision to hire at the end of the week, Draco and Severus were interested in Harry's knowledge of Aura Readers.

"We were hoping you had some notes we could review," Draco confessed.

"Of course."

Harry excused himself to fetch the papers from his bedroom. The notes were all in a book he kept in a locked drawer on his bedside table. It was an easy spell to make copies of the notes. The only ones he kept out were the ones from his recent conversation with Nico. He did, however, include the small notes he had taken on Nico's colors.

When he came back downstairs, he found Draco looking over the photos on his mantle. Most were photos of him and friends from their years at Hogwarts. Draco was holding one of the frames. A quick glance told Harry it was the photo of him with his cousin and aunt. After the war, he had reconciled with his family. His uncle, unfortunately, had divorced his wife; something his aunt and cousin had no regrets over.

Almost unrecognizable in the photo, his cousin had undergone a lot of changes in life choices to become a healthier person. His aunt had also made changes and had a healthier glow about her, too. Draco glanced up as he approached.

"Your muggle family?" Draco asked as he placed the frame back on the mantle.

"Yes. My aunt and cousin," Harry answered.

"Do they live close?" Draco questioned.

Harry shook his head.

"After the war, they made a lot of changes in their life. They're living comfortably in Florida now. I try to visit them a few times out of the year," Harry replied, holding out the papers.

Draco took them carefully and folded them into an inner robe pocket. He thanked Harry and departed with a short reminder for the man to send Nico home at the normal hour.

/…/

Harry sighed as he rolled over for what felt like the hundredth time. Sighing once again, Harry reached over to turn on a lamp light. He threw the covers off and stumbled to his feet. He rubbed at his eyes as he left his room. The lights in his house came on automatically as he trudged down the hall and stairs.

He padded quietly through the kitchen to the fridge. He pulled out a carton of milk and a cup out of the cabinet next to the fridge. Harry poured himself a little milk. After putting the carton away, he sat at the island sipping his drink.

He tried a few deep breaths. He tried quietly thinking over the events of the day. He tried thinking of anything. However, sleep still alluded him. Harry was startled when a cold object touched the hand resting on his leg. He jerked his head down to find Cooper staring up at him.

Chuckling, Harry reached out to scratch behind the canine's ears.

"Sorry, Coop. Got a little lost in my thoughts. I didn't mean to wake you. I just can't seem to sleep tonight," Harry apologized.

Cooper, sensing his owner's unease, gently grabbed his pajama sleeve with his teeth and pulled. Harry allowed himself to be pulled to his feet and out of the room. He wasn't surprised Cooper let go when they reached the front door. The canine reached out to paw at the door with soft whimpers.

Harry smiled. "Okay, boy. Let's go."

After donning a jacket and some decent shoes, Harry wandered outside with Cooper. The moon was full and bright, providing plenty of light as they wandered off into the woods. They walked away from town and up into the country wilderness. When they reached an open meadow, Cooper barked happily at his owner. He crouched low and playfully lunged at Harry before running around like a loon.

Harry threw his head back, laughing.

"You want to play, do you?" _Woof. Woof._ "Okay, okay. Give me a minute."

The area was no man's land with no road to drive or any other towns nearby. So Harry had no fear as he began to change. His bones gently crackled as his body jerked and shifted. After a short time, instead of a wizard, a full grown black wolf sat in his place. Cooper barked excitedly at seeing his companion.

The wolf stood up, tossing its head about and shaking as if just climbing out of a bath. His eyes blinked open to reveal a familiar emerald gaze. The wolf barked back in a deeper tone. Cooper shot off like a snitch through the meadow. Harry crouched low before taking off after him.

The two of them ran through the woods. They chased each other, playing a modified game of tag. By the time they headed back to the house, the moon had begun to descend in the sky. A now thoroughly exhausted took a quick hot shower before climbing into bed. Cooper hopped up onto the bed and curled up beside his owner.

"Good boy, Cooper."

Before he drifted off to sleep, Harry looked at the time. He would only get three hours of sleep at best before he had to be up and getting ready for his little visitor.

 **END OF CHAPTER FIVE**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

"Papa, Papa!"

Turning, Severus braced himself. He did so just in time for Nico to tackle him in the middle. The little boy squeezed tight around him. Severus returned the hug, patting him gently on the back.

"Good morning, Nico. How are you this morning?" Severus asked.

Nico looked up with a big smile stretching from ear to ear.

"I'm good, Papa. Did Daddy tell you what I learneded yesderday?" Nico asked.

Severus smiled. Their son still made the occasional mistake with his speech. He was a quick learner, though, when the speech was properly modeled for him.

"No, he didn't tell me what you learned yesterday. I came in very late last night, Nico. What did you learn?" Severus inquired.

Nico stepped back, threw out his arms, and proudly exclaimed, "I learned Mr. Harry talks to snakes!"

Severus swallowed back his snort with a cough. Of course, he had already known this fact, but to a young child like Nico it was one of the greatest things ever. He crossed his arms over his chest while shooting his son a teasing smile.

"You did, did you? And how did you learn this?" Severus said.

Nico launched into a long, extremely detailed explanation about meeting Mr. Harry's snake Cecil and hearing Mr. Harry talk like a snake hissing. The story reminded Severus of that day in the Dueling Club with that insufferable moron Lockhart. Draco had cast the spell and Severus had thought nothing of it until Lockhart had cast the most ridiculous spell on the snake.

It had surprised no one that the snake had been pissed off. Who wouldn't after being launched up into the air and landing hard? It had, however, surprised everyone when the young Gryffindor had stepped forward and hissed at the snake.

A shiver slid up Severus' back. No one had been prepared for the shock of discovering Potter was a Parselmouth.

"That's a nice story, Nico. But have you washed your face yet?" Severus asked.

Nico pouted.

"Go wash up and breakfast will be ready for you when you return," Severus told him.

Sighing, the little boy left the kitchen to do as instructed. Severus released his own sigh. He loathed this time of year because he spent less time with his son. He knew the work for St. Mungo's was vital yet it didn't help that the long hours gone were still there.

When Nico returned downstairs with Draco in tow, breakfast was sitting waiting for them. Nico fell silent as he dug into his breakfast. Draco greeted Severus with a warm kiss.

"You're up early," Draco said, pressing up against his side as he poured himself some coffee.

"I looked over the notes you picked up yesterday. I plan to take Nico this morning and ask Potter about some of his shorthand notes," Severus explained.

Draco made an hum sound of understanding and contentment as he took his first sip of coffee.

"What are your plans for the day?"

Draco took another sip before answering.

"I have a staff meeting in about an hour. Then I need to go over a few things with Minerva. I still need to straighten out my classroom," Draco replied.

"Would you mind checking on Hermione for me? I want to make sure things are progressing well," Severus told him.

Draco nodded. "How far along is she now?"

Severus closed his eyes and took a minute to think.

"Twenty weeks!"

The two wizards looked at their son. The little boy looked super proud of his answer. Severus chuckled.

"Now how did you know that?" he asked.

Nico giggled. "You're silly, Papa. _You_ put the number on the fridge."

Both former Slytherins had a good chuckle.

Nico was right. Ever since his experimental potions had worked, Severus had been keeping a close eye on Hermione's pregnancy. He had spelled the number of weeks to automatically appear on the fridge. He remembered now that just last week the number 19 had been emblazoned with bright emerald green on the fridge. 20 was a bright pink.

"Thank you for reminding us, son," Severus said.

When Nico was finished eating, Severus departed with him with a promise to be home on time later. Draco took the time to savor his coffee before finally departing for Hogwarts. Predictably, he was one of the last professors to arrive.

As they waited for the stragglers, Draco glanced around the room. Naturally, Hermione was already there perusing through a book. Beside her sat the Divination and Astronomy Professor, Luna Lovegood nee Longbottom. Headmistress McGonagall was currently chatting with Herbology Professor Neville and temporary Care of Magical Creatures Professor Charlie Weasley.

The Muggle Studies and Magical Studies professors, a pair of witch twins, were deep in conversation over Merlin knew what. History of Magic Professor, an elderly wizard who resembled Ollivander, was lightly dozing in his chair. Draco turned to share a few words with the newly hired Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. He was a young man fresh off the boat from America.

Soon the rest of the professors showed and Minerva was able to start the meeting.

"Good morning, professors. I will try to make this as short and painless as possible," Minerva said.

The group cheered and clapped loudly. She gave them a knowing look over the top of her rimmed glasses.

"To start with, I am still interviewing for the Care of Magical Creatures position. Charlie has agreed to stay on temporarily until the position is filled. So if you know of anyone interested, please have them send me an owl."

Heads nodded.

"Please give a warm welcome to our newest member to the staff. Professor Andrew Collins will be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Hermione has graciously offered to serve as his Mentor for the year."

Andrew smiled gratefully at Hermione who nodded her head to him.

"Also, congratulations are in order for Hermione who is twenty weeks along now." Applause. "She'll be going on maternity leave in early January. She will still work closely with the professor who will be taking over her classes. That decision will be determined soon."

Minerva looked over her papers.

"I would like to thank Draco for offering to teach the Flying class again this year. I will make sure your schedule is flexible enough with the Charms classes to accommodate that once a week class. Just remember…" Minerva gave him a stern look. "No stunts like _your_ First Year."

A few of the professors chuckled. Draco smiled cheekily.

"But then I would be denying the Gryffindor House another star Seeker."

More laughter ensued as Minerva wagged her finger at him and he threw up his hands in mock innocence. The Headmistress went over a few more important notices before dismissing the professors. From within his robe pocket, Draco pulled out a bottle. Minerva smiled sweetly at him as she took the offered bottle.

"My favorite Scotch. Kissing up early, are we, Draco?" Minerva teased.

Draco chuckled. "Surely not. I would bribe with much more than that. A gift from Severus."

Minerva nodded as she placed it on her desk.

"The man always remembers. I'll have to remember to invite him to lunch some time. We have much catching up to do and I do so enjoy the company of my godson," Minerva said.

While Nico had Draco's parents as grandparents, Severus had always looked to Dumbledore and McGonagall as his closest thing to family. The former Transfiguration Professor had gladly accepted the position of godmother when Severus had asked. The two of them made sure their son had plenty of family around him.

"I'm sure that can be arranged around his current schedule," Draco said.

"Yes, I had heard your nanny didn't work out and that a certain former student is now taking care of Nico during the day," Minerva said, a knowing smile teasing at the edges of her mouth.

Draco threw his hands up in defeat.

"What, is this published somewhere?!" he exclaimed.

Minerva let out a small snicker.

"Hermione and I have lunch quite often. She happened to mention it to me. Either way, I hope things work out for you."

Draco nodded in agreement. The end of the week was looming and they had some potential prospects for hiring. Only time would soon tell if Potter would stay.

/…/

During the morning part of the day, Nico could tell Mr. Harry was tired. The older wizard was a little quieter than usual and didn't have the same energy he usually had. After lunch and a little bit of art, Nico pretended to nod off. He had a blanket nicely tucked over him and he waited a few minutes before peeking his eyes open.

He smiled. Mr. Harry was curled up fast asleep in his chair with a blanket of his own. Slipping quietly off the couch, Nico wandered upstairs to a hall bathroom. After he was done, he was walking down the hall when he came across Cecil. The little boy sat down with his legs crossed and coaxed the snake to him.

[ _You are sssweet to let the young ssspeaker sssleep._ ]

Nico giggled as the snake curled up in his lap. He watched the reptile's tongue flick out and wondered if the snake was smelling him or talking to him.

[ _The young ssspeaker hasss a difficult life. Much trouble. But he will keep you sssafe asss a hatchling. He caresss deeply for thossse in hisss life._ ]

Nico spent a little more time with Cecil before wandering back downstairs. Mr. Harry was still fast asleep so he decided to draw pictures. He pulled out the paper and crayons from before in a desk nearby. He sat down at the coffee table, placing a pillow on the ground for him to sit.

Nico concentrated hard on his drawing. He wanted it to be perfect. He would occasionally look up to check on his nanny. Nico drew a picture of himself and Mr. Harry. He drew them walking down the path from the house to town. He even included the green glow around the outline of Mr. Harry.

He thought about all the fun he had with Mr. Harry. He knew his Papa and Daddy were thinking about picking another nanny, but he wanted _Mr. Harry._ He answered Nico's questions, he liked to play games with him, and he _loved_ Cooper and Cecil! Nico could tell Mr. Harry cared for him and he didn't want the older wizard to be all alone again.

Papa and Daddy _have_ to let Mr. Harry be my nanny, Nico thought.

He didn't want to lose his new special friend. After finishing his drawing, Nico tucked it away and laid back down on the couch. He pretended to be sleeping when he heard Mr. Harry stirring, but then he ended up actually falling asleep.

Harry would still later wonder if he had set the crayons out or not. Long after he had finished Nico's day and sent him home, Harry wandered about his usual routine. The only change in schedule was the appearance of his hired house elf.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

Maisy put her hands on her hips. Harry swore she was invoking Hermione's spirit with her stance and steely gaze.

"Maisy is wanting to check on Harry Potter. Maisy is knowing how much _trouble_ Harry Potter gets into," she said, leveling him with a look.

"I don't get into trouble," Harry protested.

Maisy crossed her arms over her chest as her eyelids lower. Harry threw his arms up.

"Okay! I haven't been in trouble for the last couple of weeks," Harry said.

Maisy nodded her head once before turning and walking off in the direction of the kitchen. Harry watched as Cooper came in from another room, around behind him, and into the kitchen. Harry felt like calling a warning to the house elf, but decided against it.

" _Demon! Out! Out! Out!_ "

Harry cracked a grin as he heard the dog excitedly greet Maisy. The only creature to leave the kitchen was a grumpy Cecil sliding along the floor in an S shape.

[ _SSShe'sss back again._ ]

Harry chuckled.

" _I know ssshe isss. SSShe isss like family. Maisssy helpsss me keep thingsss clean._ "

Cecil shook his head while slithering by.

[ _The dog isss bad enough. The kid isss okay, but too many creaturesss. Not enough humansss._ ]

Harry shook his head. He sighed as he just stood there in the entrance hall. Tomorrow was Wednesday. That meant he only had three days left until the two week deadline came.

He already had the rest of the week planned out with a special surprise in mind for Friday. Additionally, he was planning to gather all the work Nico had done to present in a portfolio for his fathers.

 _C-C-Cr-e-e-eak._

Harry turned around away from the kitchen. What was that sound? Drawing his wand from a hidden holster, Harry lit the end of it with a quiet _Lumos_. He walked off to the side of the stairs and to the back hallway leading to a few different rooms. After inspecting each of the rooms, he found nothing out of place. A few quick spells cast revealed no one in the house except him, his familiars, and Maisy.

When he returned to the entrance hall, he met back up with Maisy. She was looking at him concerned.

"Harry Potter is worried about something?" It came out more as a statement than a question.

Harry released a big breath of air as he put his wand away.

"I'm just hearing things, Maisy. All is well," Harry told her.

Maisy's large, bat-like ears drooped.

"All is well with Harry Potter's house. All is _not_ well with Harry Potter," Maisy said.

Harry brought a hand up to rub at his face.

"It's late, Maisy. I'm just tired. That's all. You're welcome to go about whatever it is you're doing. I'm going to retire for the night."

Harry bid the house elf a good night before trudging up the stairs and out of sight. Maisy didn't take her eyes off him until he had left her field of vision. Maisy wrung her hands tightly.

"Harry Potter makes Maisy nervous." Sigh. "But Maisy will stay by Harry Potter's side."

 **END OF CHAPTER SIX**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

It was Friday. The day they had all been waiting for. Harry didn't get much sleep the night before. He was up early nervously moving about the house. He finally went for a long walk with Cecil and Cooper before Nico was due to arrive.

By the time Nico arrived, Harry had calmed down considerably.

"Mr. Harry!" Nico exclaimed.

Harry nearly fell over backwards with the force of the four-year-old bull-rushing him. Luckily, Cooper was behind him and caught him against his body.

"What are we going to do today?" Nico asked excitedly.

Harry had to hide a big grin to keep from giving himself away.

"Well, let's review what we learned yesterday, 'kay?" Harry asked.

Nico smiled. "Okay."

Harry pulled up his big pad of paper and he wrote the word _Mammal_. Nico sat on the couch with Cooper sitting beside him. Harry stepped off to the side and pointed to the word on the paper.

"What we were saying about mammals yesterday?" Harry asked.

"Mammals are animals! They got fur like Cooper! And they have warm blood," Nico said.

Harry nodded as he listed everything Nico said on the paper.

"Right. And how about reptiles?"

Nico closed his eyes and thought hard. He remembered Harry calling Cecil a reptile.

"Snakes are reptiles. They have scales and cold blood," Nico explained.

Harry nodded, repeating the process with reptiles. They went through birds and amphibians. The last word Harry wrote on the paper was _Fish._ Nico said "huh?" while tilting his head to the side.

"I know we didn't talk about fish yesterday, but we are today. What do _you_ know about fish?" Harry asked.

Nico closed his eyes again in deep thought. He didn't care for fish, but he had seen them many times before.

"They…have scales? Yea! They have scales just like Cecil!" Nico exclaimed.

Harry clapped his hands together with a huge proud smile on his face.

"Very good! _Very_ good, Nico. Fish do have scales and fins, too. They are also cold-blooded," Harry told him.

"So…the reptile, the amph..amph..frogs!, and fish are cold-blooded?" Nico asked.

Harry nodded.

"Yes. Reptiles, amphibians, and fish are all cold-blooded," Harry said.

Nico brought his hands up to his cheeks and patted at them with his fingertips.

"What about the holes on the fish? The holes…in…the fish?" Nico asked, clearly unsure of himself.

Harry smiled. He wrote out _g-i-l-l-s_.

"Jills?" Nico said.

Harry tapped his ear. Nico leaned close, listening very carefully.

"It's a guh. _Gills._ Those holes, the gills, help the fish breathe underwater," Harry instructed.

Nico repeated the words a couple of times out loud before he felt like he had it.

"Well done. Now we can go on our adventure," Harry explained.

"Huh? What adventure?"

Harry winked. "We're going on a special trip. It's a surprise."

After locking up the house and hiding his wand on his person, Harry took a tight hold of Nico's hand. He explained to him that they were going to on a special trip to London. Nico yanked Harry's arm to regain his attention as he reached up to the pot of flood powder on the mantle.

"Papa and Daddy hold my hands, but can you…?" Nico left the ending off as he raised his arms.

Harry released the powder back into the pot so he could reach both hands down to pick Nico up. He made sure the young boy was comfortable on his side before grabbing another handful of floo and clearly stating their destination. After jumping through a few floos and walking out into the muggle streets, they reached their destination.

"The zoo! We're going to the zoo!" Nico exclaimed.

Harry nodded. "We're going to the zoo."

The little boy was too excited to be held so Harry set him down. After paying at the entrance, they grabbed a map. Nico's finger landed on the Aquarium before pointing off to the right.

"It's close! Can we go see the fish?" Nico asked.

"Of course. We can start with the Aquarium," Harry told him.

Separated into three different halls, the Aquarium was full of colorful creatures. The first hall was Freshwater Fish. Harry explained that some of the animals in this particular hall were classified as extinct.

"They stink?" Nico was very confused.

Suppressing the urge to laugh, Harry managed a small smile.

"No. _Ex_ tinct. It means animals that have died out. It could be from disease or even destruction of their homes," Harry explained.

" _Oh._ "

They roamed through the other two halls where they found coral reef fish and Amazonian fish. Nico's favorite was the piranhas. Harry took a picture of Nico smiling next to the piranhas. He swore the fish smiled even bigger with Nico standing next to them.

Naturally, the next stop was the Reptile House since it was nearby. Nico quickly moved past the wide, open-mouthed crocodile. There were a lot of cool looking frogs and a snake or two. Nico giggled when he noticed each snake would stop whatever it was doing and stare at Harry. They flicked their tongues out at him and Nico suspected they were actually talking to Harry.

/…/

"Severus, it's so good to see you. I feel like we haven't spoken in ages," Minerva smiled.

Severus looked over the rim of his glass at her.

"It's only been a couple of weeks, Minerva. Have you already dived into that new bottle I sent with Draco or is old age catching up with you?" Severus teased.

Minerva pinned him with a look over the top-rim of her glasses.

"Don't you forget, Severus, that _you_ are not too old to go over my knee."

After a moment of silence, the two shared a chuckle. They were having lunch at an old favorite restaurant that the two of them and Dumbledore used to eat at.

"So tell me how our the potions coming along," Minerva said.

"I am nearly finished with Saint Mungo's annual order. Then I shall be moving on to the orders for the Ministry of Magic. I have some Veritaserum sitting in stasis right now," Severus replied.

Minerva smiled as she ate a few forkfuls of her chicken. After a few moments of silence, Severus let out an annoyed sigh.

"Ask," Severus told her.

Minerva raised an eyebrow.

"I have no idea what you mean, Severus," she replied.

He glared. She chuckled.

"Very well. I merely wanted to know how Nico is doing with Harry," Minerva confessed.

"He is well. He's met other children in the area where Potter lives. Nico's come home every day excited to tell us all about what he's learned," Severus explained.

Minerva beamed from ear to ear.

"How exciting. But how do _you_ feel about it, Severus?"

Severus shot her an annoyed look as he set his silverware down. He sat quiet for a moment before speaking.

"I'm…conflicted."

Minerva made a hmm sound as she set her own silverware down.

"How so?"

Sigh.

"Potter has been a greater replacement than we could have hoped for. Nico's interacting with other children and has even bonded well with one. He's learning things – new things – at a faster rate than even _we_ knew he could process." Pause. "And Potter's been able to give us more insight into our own son we might never have known."

When questioned, Severus told Minerva everything about Nico being an Aura Reader. The woman was stunned silent for several minutes before composing herself.

"Are you certain? They're quite rare. The last Aura Reader I recall was Alastor Moody," Minerva said.

 _And that would explain so much_ , Severus thought as he filed that information away for later.

"I'm not sure how, but Potter cast a spell on Nico. It allowed us to see what Nico says. He sees everyone in color. The colors range on an individual basis and Nico is still so young. I'm not certain even he is aware of the differences in the colors," Severus explained.

Minerva huffed out a big sigh before chuckling.

"Harry has managed all this in such a short amount of time and yet you are still conflicted?" she commented.

"Yes," Severus murmured. "I don't know what Draco and I are going to do."

/…/

"Are you enjoying your bangers and mash?"

With his cheeks stuffed with food, Nico could only nod. Harry chuckled as he reached over to wipe off the mess on the boy's face. They had walked a good portion of the zoo before stopping for lunch. While Nico ate his plate of sausage and mashed potato, Harry had a simple salad with chicken, spinach, and other healthy additions.

The two finished up their lunch before tossing it away. Nico cleaned up his face with Harry's help. The little boy giggled before grabbing Harry's hand and yanking him along to the next exhibit. Nico oohed and awed at the penguins at the Penguin Beach.

"These are Humboldt Penguins, Nico," Harry told him. "They come from Coastal Peru and Chile."

Nico jerked his head up at him.

"They're not from the Arctic?" Nico asked.

Harry smiled. "Actually, it's Antarctica. And penguins can be found all over, even in Australia and New Zealand."

They went down to an underwater viewing where a lot of children were gathered up near the glass. Nico decided to hang back and closer to Harry. He put the boy at ease by getting his mind off the others.

"What kind of animal do you think a penguin is?" Harry asked.

Nico watched them swimming around from where he stood.

"I think…a bird?" Nico said, a little unsure of himself.

Harry urged him to explain why.

"They look like a bird with their wings and they lay eggs. They can't fly, but some birds don't fly," Nico said.

Harry praised him with a "Well done." Some of the children cleared away so Nico stepped closer to get a better look at the penguins.

"Such a smart little darling."

Harry turned his head to find a woman standing beside him. She seemed to be watching the kids, but her gaze was centered more on a child standing next to Nico.

"Thank you. He is quite smart for his age," Harry commented.

She turned her head slightly at smile at him.

"Your son is so darling. I can see he loves to learn," she said.

Harry was stunned silent. He opened his mouth to try and say something, but nothing came out.

"He…uh…he's not…umm…"

She snickered.

"It's okay, dear. I know we all don't like to brag about our own. Brandon! Come on, sweetie. Let's move on," she called.

"Coming, Ma!"

/…/

"I've looked over your resumé and talked to a few of your references." He smiled. "I must say I am quite impressed."

She smiled.

"Thank you. I really love working with children," she said.

Draco's smile never drooped as he reached across the table to shake hands with her.

"I'd like you to come by the house later and meet Nico."

Her smile grew.

"I'd like that."

/…/

At the end of the day, full of excitement and loaded down with a backpack bursting at the seams, Nico was clinging to Harry when they arrived home through the floo. They were greeted shortly by Draco.

"Daddy, Daddy! I had a _great_ day!" Nico exclaimed, through his arms around him.

Draco smiled and returned the hug.

"I'm so glad to hear that, but why don't you take your things upstairs and get washed up? We have a visitor coming in a little bit," Draco told him.

"Okay, Daddy," Nico said.

Nico darted out of the room to comply with his father's wishes. Harry smiled as he walked the distance to Draco and held out a folder to him. Draco took it and opened it, glancing through its contents.

"All the work from the last two weeks. I figured you and Severus would want to review over it before you made your decision," Harry said.

"We already have," Draco said, placing the folder on his desk.

A baffled expression wafted over Harry's face.

"Oh?"

Draco nodded.

"Yes. Kathleen starts Monday. She has two other children she cares for. Nico will have classmates every day, unlike the one time a week he currently receives," Draco said.

A cold feeling settled into Harry's stomach. He had thought Nico had been happy with him, meaning that his fathers would be happy too. Apparently, this was not the case and Harry had been mistaken. He nodded quietly.

"Very well. Nico is always welcome in my home. It was a pleasure having him. Have a good evening."

Harry turned and threw some floo powder into the fireplace. He disappeared with a quiet whisper of his destination. Draco stared for a moment before flicking the folder back open. A few minutes later, Nico reappeared with a clean face and a small book in his arms.

"Mr. Harr-…Daddy, where's Mr. Harry?" Nico asked.

Draco closed the folder again and stepped around his desk.

"It's been a long day, son. He returned home," Draco explained.

The little boy's face fell. "Oh."

Then it brightened up a minute later.

"That's okay. I'll see him Monday," Nico replied.

He was taken back when his father shook his head.

"No, son. You won't see him Monday," Draco said.

Behind the floo flared to life and an unfamiliar witch stepped out. Nico glanced at the stranger with a light green light around her. Then he jerked his gaze back to Draco.

"Why can't I see Mr. Harry?" Nico asked, his voice choking up a little.

"Because he's not going to be your nanny anymore. This is your new nanny, Mrs. Kathleen."

 **END OF CHAPTER SEVEN**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guest** : Yep. Draco still has issues after the years at Hogwarts. Even after all the help Harry provided after the war.

 **Pietro99:** I've been writing for years and I still have issues with making changes and saving. I did go back and make changes to that. Thank you for pointing it out. I also might take the suggestion for tags. Glad to hear you're enjoying the story. I'm trying to write longer and longer chapters to get to the action quicker.

 **CHAPTER EIGHT**

Severus knew something was off when he arrived home and he wasn't greeted within the first few minutes of being in the door. Normally, Nico would come running out of a room or down the stairs to tackle him with a hug and talking a mile a minute. On the rare occasion Nico didn't get to his father first, Draco would come out of the kitchen with a drink and a long kiss

However, he was greeted by neither. Drawing his wand, Severus checked the wards and found they were still intact. Then he cast a Point Me spell on his husband. It led him to one of the spare downstairs closets. Frowning, Severus put his wand away and rapped his knuckles on the door.

"Draco?" he called.

" _Thank Merlin! Severus let me out,_ " came a muffled voice.

Severus found the door was locked so he used a quick spell and pulled the door open. Draco was slumped back against the back wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Severus raised an eyebrow at him while leaning on the doorframe.

"Dare I ask?"

Draco glared. "Stuff it. _Your_ son's magic put me here."

"And your wand?"

Draco glared harder. He withdrew it from a pocket. Severus crossed his arms over his chest.

"And you were stuck in here how?" Severus asked.

Draco explained that the magic that placed him in the closet wouldn't allow him to unlock the door from the inside. Severus suspected there was something more to this story. It wasn't like Nico's magic to lash out at his parents. This information told Severus some incident occurred between Draco and Nico and he suspected it might be over a certain savior.

"I think I'll go find _my_ son and speak with him," Severus said, stepping back and reaching for the door.

"Severus, don't clo-!" _**THUD.**_

Severus shook his head with a smile as he heard a string of curses. He would let his husband out after he got Nico's side of what happened. He used the same spell used to locate Draco to pinpoint where his son was. He wasn't surprised when the spell led him out to the backyard. At the top of a tall tree stood was masterfully done treehouse.

Severus carefully climbed the stairs before coming up to the door. The windows were closed, but he could hear Nico within. He rapped on the door in a pattern that told his son who it was. He waited and waited. For a minute, he thought Nico would ignore him, but then he heard the sound of the lock sliding out. Then the door pulled open to reveal a sad-looking boy.

"Hello, Nico."

"Hi, Papa."

Smile. "May I come in?"

Severus was pleased when his son allowed him entrance. That was a key family rule. Nico didn't have to let his fathers come in. Severus had his potions lab and Draco his study so naturally they had needed a space that was alone Nico's.

The treehouse seemed small, but was bigger on the inside. Nico plopped down on his beanbag chair low to the ground. He picked up a book he had been looking at. Severus walked over and, against his better judgement, came down to the floor in a low bean bag next to his son.

"Is something bothering you, Nico?" Severus asked.

Nico let out a loud huff as he turned a page. Severus could see now that it was a small photo album.

"Daddy is. Daddy _hates_ Mr. Harry."

Severus had to bite his tongue to keep from saying the first thought that came to his mind. While it was true Draco and Harry had butted heads over the many years, Draco never truly _hated_ the man.

"Why do you think Daddy hates Mr. Harry?" Severus asked.

Nico told him of coming home and leaving the room. When he came back, Mr. Harry had left without saying goodbye and Daddy was saying he wouldn't see him on Monday. Then a strange woman had come out of the floo. Draco had introduced her as his new nanny. Nico had been polite and greeted her with a nice smile. Except the moment she had left, Nico had exploded at him.

"I told Daddy it isn't _fair._ Mr. Harry is _great_ and he loves me and he takes me places and Daddy is a thunder head," Nico snapped.

Severus hid a smile. He would need to remind Draco not to use the word dunderhead around their son, especially seeing as he was being called one by said son.

"I'll talk to Daddy, Nico."

A small smile appeared on Nico's sad face.

"Thank you, Papa."

Severus smiled. "What do you have there, Nico?"

The little boy flipped the photo book back to the front. He climbed to his feet and plopped down into Severus' lap with the book. He showed his father the cover. It was decorated up with stickers of animals, glitter and stars. At the top in bright blue sticker letters read My Trip to the Zoo.

"Did you go to the zoo today?"

Nico's head bobbed up and down.

"I did! Mr. Harry surprised me!"

 _That makes two of us,_ Severus thought.

Nico opened the book. On each page was two pictures. Below was hand-written captions. Even though it had been years from his school days, Harry Potter's handwriting stood out to Severus' eye. As he read the writing, he realized the book had been a joint project. It was Potter's writing, but Nico's speech.

 **I'm smiling with the piranha. They sat there and didn't do anything.**

 **Penguins are birds. Except they don't fly.**

 **I got to feed a giraffe! He had a long tongue!**

Severus sat smiling as his son flipped quietly through the photos. He would make a comment here and there but, like his father, he was happy just looking at the photos. Severus noted that some of the photos were magical photos while most were not. He was saddened he had missed such a big experience in Nico's life, but he was pleased Potter had taken photos for them.

One of the last photos was a photo someone else had taken. It was a photo of Harry and Nico. It was zoomed in so you could only see Harry's chest and above. Nico was behind held and had his arms thrown around Harry's neck. He was leaning his head against Harry's with the biggest smile Severus could recall ever seeing on his son's face. Harry had an almost equally blinding smile on his own face. The caption under the photo was **Nico and Harry's Adventure at the Zoo**.

Even though Nico had only been with Harry a short amount of time, it was clear the child deeply cared for the wizard. While it was not ideal given the Snape & Malfoy Family history with Potter, it would have to stick. The little boy would not be happy with anyone else and really the family needed help learning more about their son's abilities as an Aura Reader. There was not much literature on the subject, but Potter seemed to be a good source of information if his notes were anything to go by.

"I'll talk to your daddy, son."

Nico turned his arms to flash him a small yet meaningful smile.

"Okay, Papa."

/…/

"I thought I was doing what was best."

Severus and Draco were on opposite ends of their bedroom. Draco was sitting on the window seat while Severus leaned against the wall. He had finally let Draco out of the closet after making sure Nico had some dinner. Severus' gaze narrowed. Sending a shiver up his back, the glare brought Draco back to his school days.

"That is not your decision to make. It is _our_ decision. I don't make family choices without you and I ask that you do the same in return," Severus told him.

Sighing, Draco slumped over with his head in his hands. Pushing off from the wall, Severus walked over to kneel in front of him. He reached up to pull his hands down from his head. Draco wanted to cringe away, but resisted the temptation.

"I know this was how you were raised and I understand you don't want to disappoint your parents. However, remember that Nico is _our_ child and he is his own person."

Draco sighed. Severus was right. He had nothing, but female nannies growing up until he was of schooling age. He had hated firing their nanny, but it had become necessary, especially after Draco translated what the despicable woman had said.

The two of them sat down on the window bench to have a long, overdue chat. They came to a few agreements, some even that Draco didn't realize their opinions matched. They decided to stay with Potter, but only for the year. By then, Nico would be old enough to attend a primary school for younger wizarding children.

"You owe Nico an apology."

"I know."

"You owe _Potter_ an apology."

Deep sigh. "I know."

/…/

 _Searing pain lit up his body._

" _Mr. Harry!"_

" _ **No**_ _, stay back!"_

 _His blood felt like it was on fire._

" _There has to be something you can do. Anything?!"_

" _HARRY!"_

With his heart pounding in his ears, Harry jerked up out of bed and fell to the floor with a loud thump. Still only half-awake, Harry let out a low groan. He slowly rolled over as he came to a fully awake state. He pushed himself to his feet while mumbling a few swear words. Feeling a little woozy, Harry stood leaning on his bedside stand.

Feeling a tightening in his throat, Harry stumbled into the bathroom where he safely made it to the toilet in time. After several agonizing minutes of choking and coughing, Harry pulled himself up to the sink. He reached over and flushed the toilet. He washed his mouth out with water before brushing his teeth.

Harry winced as pain resonated from his throat. He brought his hand up to feel a very warm head. He groaned. His stomach ached horribly now and his head was starting to go down the same road.

" _Maisy_ ," Harry moaned.

With a small pop, the small house elf appeared by Harry's side.

"Harry Potter is needing Maisy?" the house elf asked.

Harry nodded and winced when a bolt of pain lit up his head.

"Can you…fetch some potions…for me, please?" Harry asked, slowly.

Maisy blinked.

"Harry Potter is wanting a Stomach Soothing Potion?"

" _Yes._ "

"Is Harry Potter wanting a Sleeping Potion?"

" _Yes._ But not the purple one."

Maisy nodded. She knew which ones to grab. She popped away and reappeared a moment later with the requested potions. After the potions were downed, Harry crawled into bed and fell almost instantly asleep. Maisy pulled the blankets up while checking Harry over.

"Harry Potter is not well. Maisy is making sure no one disturbs Harry Potter."

With the snap of her fingers, Maisy disappeared. A moment later, Cooper nudged the door open and walked in. Sensing his companion was not well, the canine gently climbed up on the bed and curled up in a ball up against Harry's back. Some of the tension left Harry's body as he breathed a deep sigh out.

Every hour, Maisy popped in to check on Harry. Knowing what comfort the canine brought to her employer, the house elf left Cooper right where he was. Harry still had quite the fever at four in the morning. Maisy wanted to give him a Fever Reducer except it couldn't be mixed with the particular Sleeping Potion she had given him.

Finally, around nine, she woke Harry long enough to give him a small breakfast and the Fever Reducer. Then he went right back to sleep. A floo call came in shortly after in which Maisy answered.

" _Hello, Maisy. Is Harry home? We were supposed to have tea._ "

Maisy wrung her hands out. She liked Hermione Weasley, but she didn't want to put her and unborn child at risk for what Harry may have.

"Harry Potter is being home, but he is resting right now. Hermione Weasley should call on Harry Potter tomorrow."

Through the flames of the fireplace, Hermione frowned.

" _Maisy? Is Harry not well?_ "

Maisy's silence was enough for her. Hermione told her to step back before she came through. She brushed the soot off and doused the flames in the fireplace with her wand.

"Hermione Weasley is not to be seeing Harry Potter while Harry Potter is sick. Hermione Weasley is to be caring for baby's health," Maisy scolded.

Hermione smiled. "It's okay, Maisy. I'll be fine. I'm more concerned for Harry. Let me check on him and then I'll go."

Maisy wanted to argue more, but figured if it got Hermione out of the house quicker than she would allow it. She led Hermione up to the room and remained in the doorway as Hermione went to Harry's side.

Hermione smoothed Harry's hair back, feeling the warmth on his forehead and cheeks.

"Oh, Harry. I know this wasn't how you wanted to spend your weekend," she murmured.

She didn't stay with him long. She did, however, take Cooper out for a walk. They didn't go for a long walk as both wanted to get back to the house. As soon as they came through the door and Hermione unclipped his leash, Cooper was moving swiftly up the stairs.

Hermione being Hermione whipped up a quick casserole in the kitchen and left it in the freezer for Harry for later. After asking Maisy to call her if Harry didn't get better, Hermione was grabbing floo powder when the flames flared up with a floo call. Hermione tapped her wand on the mantle to reveal who the call was from. She raised an eyebrow when she saw it was the Malfoy-Snape residence.

" _Incoming!_ " she called before throwing the floo powder in and stepping through.

To say Draco was surprised when Hermione came through the fire was an understatement. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I was trying to reach Potter. I was unaware I called the wrong floo address," Draco said, frowning.

Hermione chuckled.

"Oh, you didn't. I was at Harry's. I'm afraid he's not feeling well right now. I was just checking on him," Hermione explained.

"Mr. Harry is sick?"

Eyes fell down to behind Draco where Nico was poking his head around him. Hermione smiled sweetly.

"Yes, sweetie. I'm afraid he's running a fever," Hermione said.

Nico's face fell, but then he brightened right up.

"I'll make him a get well card!" Nico exclaimed.

The little boy was there one second and gone the next. Hermione giggled at Draco's flummoxed look.

"I'm sure he won't be long and I'll take it back before I return home," Hermione said.

"You shouldn't stay long around Potter if he's sick," Draco advised.

Hermione frowned.

"I already got that lecture from Maisy, thanks. It's bad enough Harry lives alone. He's going to make me worry about him more these days," Hermione scowled.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure Potter can take care of himself or call upon someone else for help instead of his pregnant best friend. You should be thinking of your child," Draco said.

Now Severus had warned him on several occasions that his mouth would get him in trouble one of these days. Judging by the sparks spitting from Hermione's wand, Draco felt he had done it again. The pregnant witch took a few powerful steps forward until she was almost nose to nose with him.

"And just _who_ else is there? All of his friends are married or living all over the world. Ron works full time as an Auror and the rest of the family is scattered about. Sirius died in our Fifth Year. Remus and Tonks died in the War. He's single and yes, he has his familiars and a house elf that treats him like family, but that is not the same as what you or I have."

A feeling of guilt dropped to the bottom of Draco's stomach. He had always seen Potter surrounded by his friends at school. He hadn't thought of how different the other wizard's life was now. After all, he had never imagined he would make a family with Severus. In fact, Potter probably felt even worse on the inside now that Weasley and Hermione were going to have a baby.

Now he felt even worse about what he had said to Potter and about trying to separate Nico from him.

 _I don't know that an apology will be strong enough for what I've done,_ Draco thought.

Feeling she had made her point, Hermione pocketed her wand and stepped back. The silence was broken by the sudden reappearance of Nico. He had a colorful paper with an image of him, Harry, Cooper, and even Cecil. He held it up to Hermione who accepted with a big grin.

"I'm sure he'll love this. Thank you, Nico sweetie," Hermione said.

Nico gave her a hug before she departed. When she left, Nico turned to smile at his father.

"I hope Mr. Harry feels better," Nico said.

Draco knelt down and placed his hands on his son's shoulders.

"I hope so, too, son."

Nico's face lit up the whole room.

"Really, Daddy?"

Draco smiled.

"Really, son."

 **END OF CHAPTER EIGHT**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

The next day, Harry was still drained of energy, but his fever was broken. He sat out in a rocking chair at the gazebo. A blanket was draped over his legs. Maisy had given him strict orders to take it easy or else. He didn't dare wonder what or else meant. Cecil was curled up around his shoulders with some of his weight on the upper back part of the chair.

Cooper was laying at the end of the gazebo keeping watch for anyone. Suddenly, Cooper lifted his head and barked. Harry startled. He shook the drowsiness away and glanced in the direction Cooper was looking. He was a little surprised to see Draco striding across the lawn.

[ _Who isss thisss that intrudesss upon usss?_ ]

Harry reached up to rub a finger along the top of Cecil's head.

[ _He isss one of Nico'sss fathersss. You remember me telling you?_ ]

The snake nodded his head from underneath Harry's finger.

[ _I remember. When isss he returning? I like thisss boy._ ]

Harry smiled sadly.

[ _I don't know._ ]

As Harry finished answering Cecil's question, Draco had reached the gazebo and passed Cooper with a small pat on the head.

The blonde wizard shivered. The last time he had heard Parseltongue, it had come from the Dark Lord. When he had spoken in the snake language, Draco had felt cold fear in his veins. However, when Potter spoke in Parseltongue, it sounded natural as if hearing his mother speaking French or Severus German.

"Harry."

The brunette rocked back in shock and just caught himself from tipping over. He hadn't been prepared for that. Draco managed a smile, awkward smile of apology.

"I…I…I've been trying to think of what I have wanted to say." Sigh. "But I still haven't managed it."

Harry sniffled as he reached his hand under the blanket to pull a Kleenex out of his pocket. He blew his nose and dropped the Kleenex into a small trash can sitting nearby.

"You know," Harry said. "Nico is quite the extraordinary little boy."

Draco cracked a grin. A genuine grin, Harry noticed.

"He is, isn't he?" Draco asked.

Harry chuckled.

"No parental bias there, right?"

Draco chuckled in return. "Of course not."

Harry gestured to a bench located near him. Draco nodded his head to him and took the seat so they were more eye level.

"Did you look through the folder I gave you?" Harry asked quietly.

Draco nodded.

"I did. You two did a lot in only two weeks. You've done a good job," Draco commented.

Harry murmured a quiet thank you. The two of them fell into a silence between them. Neither one knew what to say. It was an awkward moment for the two wizards.

"Harry, I'm sorry," Draco blurted out.

Harry leaned back in his chair, shooting him a confused look.

"Sorry for what?" Harry asked.

Draco just barely held back from rolling his eyes.

"For what I said to you the other day. I trust you – I _really_ trust you with the well-being of my son and I…I think that scared me. You and I haven't had the best relationship. And I didn't grow up with any _male_ nannies. It just wasn't…proper. But you've done a wonderful job with Nico." Sigh. "Actually, you remind me a lot of Blaise."

Harry's head drooped. He had heard about Blaise Zabini from Hermione. The young man had been named Nico's Godfather. He had only been Nico's Godfather for a short time before he suddenly became quite ill. Despite intensive medical attention, Blaise succumbed to his illness and he had been buried when Nico was only two.

"I'm sorry. I know he was a really good friend," Harry apologized.

Draco smiled softly.

"My best friend. He stuck by me when no one else did."

For a while, they talked about Blaise. Harry mostly listened and made a comment here and there. He could tell it put Draco at ease to talk on a neutral subject. Eventually, their conversation lulled into the recent visit to the zoo.

"Were those piranha _smiling_ when Nico stood next to them?" Draco questioned Harry.

Harry threw his head back and laughed. He laughed so hard a few tears leaked out the side of his eyes.

"I thought so, too! I snapped the photo, grabbed Nico, and disappeared into the next room!"

Draco laughed right along with him. After they had calmed the laughing down, Draco fired off his next question.

"Okay, okay. Serious question. Nico told me in the reptile house, all the snakes perked up when you came by. Were they talking to you?"

Harry shot an annoyed look at Cecil who started laughing.

[ _Husssh you. You're not helping._ ]

Cecil continued laughing as he slithered down off the chair and across the gazebo to disappear out in the grass. Draco chuckled.

"He say something funny?" Draco asked, pointing after the snake.

Harry shook his head with the roll of his eyes.

"He was laughing. And to answer your question, they _all_ were talking to me. Somehow snakes sense that I'm a Parselmouth and get excited or curious or both."

Draco coughed out a snort.

"You poor man."

Harry shook his head with the roll of his eyes. They continued talking about the trip to the zoo with Draco throwing in a question or two.

"What made you think of a field trip the other day?" Draco questioned.

Harry grinned.

"It was something I learned in grade school. It's best to learn from real life experiences. We've been learning about the characteristics of different animals like mammals and amphibians. He did great with identifying animals at the zoo, especially with the penguins," Harry explained.

Draco made a hmm sound. The idea was promising. He wondered if it could help his younger students who tended to have a hard time with his class. He would need to discuss it with Hermione.

For now, he would sit back and enjoy his old classmate's company.

/…/

Nico arrived early with a big bright smile on his face. He could sense that Mr. Harry wasn't fully well again. He was excited when Mr. Harry started a new thing called Calendar Time. The duo reviewed the days of the week and went over calendar vocabulary.

"What is _today_ , Nico?" Mr. Harry asked.

"Today is Monday, August 28, 2017."

"What was _yesterday_?"

"Sunday."

"What is _tomorrow_?"

"Tuesday."

With the calendar, they did weather time. They talked briefly about the types of weather and Nico identified the weather as cloudy. The work with letters and sounds continued from before. Nico went through all the letters, getting them all right on the first try. With the sounds, Nico missed a few and he tried not to get frustrated. He took a deep breath like his Papa taught him and asked to do them again.

The second time, he only messed up two sounds. Lunch came early today. Mr. Harry took longer than usual with making lunch as he moved slower throughout the kitchen. While he waited, Nico played with a deck of cards his nanny teacher had given him. He laid the cards out in a big box shape with the cards spaced between each other.

Nico played a game of matching with the cards. The cards had basic animals on them and it was his job to match the cards up. He flipped up a pig and then an elephant. He flipped the cards back facedown. He reached over for a new card and flipped up a pig. He scanned the cards to help him remember where he had just seen the other pig.

"This one!" Nico quietly exclaimed.

He flipped over the card to reveal the second pig. He clapped excitedly while setting the pair of cards aside. Mr. Harry chuckled from over by the fridge. Nico smiled big at his back before focusing back on his cards. He meant to finish the game before Mr. Harry finished lunch.

Elephant-Owl. No.

Snake-Elephant. No, but wait!

Elephant-Elephant! _Yes!_

Owl-Owl. Two in a row!

Turtle-Cat.

Dog-Snake.

Snake-snake.

Nico focused hard on the game. He made sure to take his time and remember where he last flipped an animal after it found its match. As he worked on his matching, Cooper came nail-clicking through the kitchen to lay down beside his stool. Nico glanced down, smiling at the canine.

Cooper lifted his head up high enough for Nico's reach. Nico brought a hand down to scratch Cooper's head. The canine pushed up into his hand before lowering his head to rest. Nico finished matching up the cards right as Mr. Harry set his lunch down.

Nico wanted to talk, but the exhaustion set in Mr. Harry's features kept him quiet. If Mr. Harry noticed, he didn't say anything. After lunch, they left for town. Nico ran ahead with Cooper while Mr. Harry followed at a slower walk.

There were a few children absent today and an older lady was there. She spoke with Harry while the children threw a ball around in a circle. Nico kept his eye on the older lady. He didn't recognize her, but then again he could only really recognize the other kids.

"That's Thomas' mom," Izzy explained, as if sensing his curiosity.

Nico scrunched up his face.

"Thomas?" Nico asked.

Blake caught the ball Izzy threw to him and launched it hard at Noelle who stumbled back with her catch.

"Thomas Thackery! He's my bestest friend!" Blake proclaimed.

The others nodded in agreement. Noelle took the opportunity to turn and run away with the ball. Blake blinked. Then he took off after the little girl. Nico covered his mouth with his hands, letting giggles escape through his fingers. Izzy giggled, too.

"Thomas is really great. I think you'll like him. I hope he's better," Izzy said.

Nico's smile turned upside down.

"Better? Is Thomas hurted?" Nico asked.

Izzy's long braid whipped around as her head shook back and forth.

"Thomas is sick. _Really_ sick. He's been gone a long time but he's back now. His mom is bringing him next week." Sad smile. "I hope he stays long this time."

Nico's heart began to ache. It reminded him of his grandfather's bad heart. He hated to think of anyone going through pain like his grandfather had. He remembered how sad his Daddy had been when the older wizard had been sick.

Walking away from Izzy, Nico walked straight up to Thomas' mom and Mr. Harry. The two were so engrossed in the conversation that his presence went unnoticed until the mother felt something wrapped around her leg. Her hand fell to a soft head and she looked down to see the new child.

She knelt down to his level as his arms fell away.

"My Daddy was really sad when Grandpa Luc's heart got bad. He useded to say my hugs helped him," Nico said.

The woman smiled as she held her arms up and he gave her another hug. She patted him gently on the head.

"Your Daddy is quite right. Your hug makes me feel better. Thank you, child," she said.

Nico's smile burst from ear to ear.

"I'm happy. Can I meet Thomas?"

The woman's smile didn't reach the brightness of Nico's.

"Next week. You can meet him then."

Nico nodded. "Good."

The rest of the day went so quick it felt like only a few minutes later Nico was waving goodbye to his nanny. Papa wasn't home from the shop, but Daddy was home from school. Nico gave him a big hug, bigger than his usual afternoon.

"Did you have a good time with Mr. Harry?" Daddy asked.

Nico answered in the affirmative.

"Can I go play, Daddy?" Nico asked.

Draco slid his robe sleeve up to check the time.

"Okay, but not for long. When I call for you, I want you to wash up and come down for dinner, okay?"

"Okay!"

Nico rushed up the stairs to his room. The bedroom was big. In the center of it was a large bed with lots of stuffed animals and pillows at the head of the bed. The cover on his bed was an animated dragon. Currently, it was curled up fast asleep on a cloud.

Nico took a sharp right and went straight for his toybox. Like Mrs. Weasley's special bag, the toybox had an endless bottom. The little boy unlatched the hook and lifted the door open until it leaned against the wall. Nico tapped his nose, trying to think of which toy he wanted to play with.

"Legos."

Nico stepped back. A big tub came floating out of the toybox. Behind it came a low table with Lego boards on top. The table enlarged and came down softly on the ground. The tub floated down to sit beside the table with the top slipping off to rest on the floor.

Nico scoured through the tub to pick out the right kind of pieces he wanted to build with. The Legos were one of his favorite toys. One of his Papa's colleagues from America had sent it to him as a birthday gift. He started building up from the bottom with a plan set in mind.

He was only halfway through building the Hogwarts castle when a smoky white mist in the form of a blurry snake slipped in.

 _Get ready for dinner, Nico._

Nico pouted, but stood up from his knelt position. He wandered into the bathroom where he washed his hands and face. He hated doing it, but it was a family rule to get washed up before meal time. When he was done, the little boy hopped down from his stool and left his room.

 _I'll clean up my toys later,_ Nico thought.

When he arrived downstairs, Nico was pleasantly surprised to find his Papa had come home in time for dinner. He told his fathers all about his day and what he had learned from Mr. Harry. Or at least what he could remember. He loved how big his Papa and Daddy smiled while he talked about his day.

After dinner, he had to take a bath, but he got some more play time before bed. When it was bed time, Papa came in and sat with him with a book. It was a book he and his Papa had been reading together for a few nights. Daddy tended to read shorter children's books. Papa liked to read a chapter a night for chapter books.

"Where were we last night?" Papa asked, opening the book to the page the bookmarked sat in.

Nico launched into a big explanation of how the little boy wizard had wandered off into the forest and come across a troop of trolls.

"And now the little boy is _hiding_ from the trolls, Papa. And then…and then…and then the big, ugly troll was standing where he was hiding!" Nico exclaimed.

Papa chuckled.

"Very good, Nico. Then we begin with that. _The hideous troll snorted. Charlie was frozen in fear. He had never…_ "

As he listened to his Papa's hypnotic voice, Nico began yawning. With each yawn, he began drift further and further off to dreamland. It wasn't long before he was fast asleep. Severus smiled as he marked the page. He set the book down and pulled the covers up. He kissed Nico's head and turned out the light.

 **END OF CHAPTER NINE**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

As the week went on, Mr. Harry grew stronger and healthier. He was able to get more done with Nico. That made both wizards happy. At the end of the week, Harry took him on another field trip. Nico was ecstatic when they showed up to a farm.

They got to see all sorts of animals, but the best part was learning about how a farm played a part in a community. He saw how many different foods they grew and what food the animals on the farm provided. He helped collect eggs from the chicken coop. A farm hand taught him how to milk a cow.

"This one, this one!" Nico said, excitedly.

Harry turned his gaze to the open book in front of Nico. He was pointing at one of the pictures Harry was in. The older wizard smiled. Nico had been insistent that he not be the only one in the photographs. Half of the book was photos taken by Nico. The photos were off angled due to Nico's short stature, but they were beautiful all the same.

Harry gently picked the book up so the picture was in front of him. He picked up a quill from nearby and dipped it in an ink bottle. He wrote below it _Nico's Photograph_.

"What else would you like me to write?" Harry asked.

Nico raised his finger to tap his chin as he closed his eyes in hard concentration. Harry waited patiently with the quill over the bottle. Suddenly, Nico broke out in a huge grin.

"The cows think Mr. Harry _is_ a cow!"

Nico wasn't the only one chuckling. Nico had sat up on a bale of hay to snap a photo of Harry next to a cow. For some reason, Harry had been like a magnet to the cows. He had stood next to the one cow, but by the time Nico had gotten his balance and snapped the photo, Harry was surrounded by cows.

"It did seem like that, didn't it?" Harry smiled.

Nico bit his bottom lip before spilling out into giggles. Harry put an arm around his shoulders and gave him a big hug. He was happy the little boy had such a fun time. They continued working on the book until it was almost time for Nico to return home. By then, the little boy had fallen asleep leaning against Harry.

Rather than wake the boy, Harry gathered up Nico's things into his backpack and slung it over one shoulder. He carefully picked Nico up with the small boy's arms draped over his shoulders. Harry was careful with speaking the right destination clearly into the fire place. Thankfully, he landed out of the Snape-Malfoy floo with only a small stumble.

Draco glanced up from the couch. His planner was on his lap with papers covering every inch of the coffee table. He set it aside to stand and greet Harry.

"Had a long day?" Draco inquired with a grin.

Harry nodded. Draco held up his hands as he walked over.

"Here. I'll take him from you," Draco offered.

He was taken aback when Harry shook his head.

"I _can't._ "

Draco's eyebrows shot up. Harry grinned sheepishly.

"He has me in a death grip," Harry explained.

Draco slapped a hand over his mouth to cover his laughter when Harry threw his arms out and Nico was still attached to him like a leech. Draco couldn't help but let out a chuckle. He had been there many a time. Gesturing for Harry to follow him, he led Harry to a downstairs guest room.

"I tried carrying him upstairs once and nearly busted my head on the banister," Draco explained in a quiet voice.

Harry winced. It took the combined efforts of both of them to pull Nico off Harry and tuck him in to finish his nap. They slipped out of the room and waited until they reached the living room to talk.

"How was Nico's week?" Draco asked as Harry handed over the boy's backpack.

Harry grinned.

"It's been a good week. We have been working with all the same reviewing with the colors, numbers, and alphabet. We learned more about nutrition and how a farm supports us. We focused on the letter F this week," Harry said.

Draco liked hearing good reports of what Nico was doing with Harry. From the reports they got, it seemed like Harry provided a good balance of play and learning while keeping a careful eye on their child. Harry bid him a goodbye and turned to leave when Draco called his name. He turned back to meet Draco's questioning gaze.

"Severus is being honored at the St. Mungo's Benefit Ball next Friday evening. It usually runs very long. We were wondering if you wouldn't mind keeping Nico for the night. We would gladly pay you extra," Draco requested.

Harry agreed to keep Nico for the night, but waved him off about paying.

"It isn't any trouble, at all."

/…/

"Are you prepared for the students Monday?" Severus asked.

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose as he paced.

"Unfortunately, yes. Thank Merlin I'm not a Head of House. I wouldn't be able to ever leave the castle," Draco answered.

Severus smirked over his glass. He remembered those days. Luckily, Draco had been able to set up a spell over the floo that summoned him to it if he was needed at the castle. That was only used on the weekends. During most of the week, Draco stayed at the castle.

They had made an arrangement for Nico to alternate weeks with coming to the house with Severus and the castle with Draco. They had sat down and discussed it with Nico. Their son had been overjoyed. He really enjoyed being at the castle and getting to spend time with his Godmother.

Severus sneaked another smirk as he placed his glass down. He waited to time it right where Draco was pacing in front of his chair. Jutting his foot out just right, Severus tripped Draco. The blonde let out a short yelp as he was tripped, spun around, and landed in his husband's lap. His protest was cut off with warm lips covering his own.

As their kiss intensified, Draco turned in his lap so he was straddling him. When they separated, Draco leaned his forehead against his lover's.

"Something on your mind?" Draco whispered.

Severus smirked.

"You might say that."

Draco chuckled. "I have work in the morning."

"Not a valid excuse."

" _You_ have work in the morning."

"Still not a valid excuse."

Pause.

"Are you objecting?"

" _Never_."

/…/

Petunia hugged her nephew tightly.

"It's wonderful to see you again, Harry. You should really visit more often," she said with a teasing smile when she moved back.

Harry smiled softly. "I'll try, Aunt Petunia."

Petunia looped her arm into his as she led him towards the car.

"I've been a bit busy with my new little one," Harry said.

"Oh? Do you have more children in your outdoor group?" Petunia asked.

Harry's lopsided grin led into their conversation on his young charge. By the time, he had finished explaining they were pulling into the driveway.

"Oh, Harry, he sounds wonderful! Now you must remember to tell Severus I said hello. I haven't seen him since the guard brought us to our safe house," Petunia said.

Harry agreed to pass on the message. Petunia led him into the house and locked the door behind them. The house was small, but beautiful and made good use of its space.

"I'm sorry Dudley won't be able to visit with you today. He started that new job yesterday and he impressed the supervisor so much they decided to fly him out at the last minute for a conference."

Petunia was glowing with pride. Harry was happy to hear Dudley was doing so well. He had been sad to hear his last job had let him go, but had been proud his cousin had gone right out looking for new employment.

Despite enjoying his visit with his aunt, Harry found himself distracted by other things. Petunia, sensing this, kept their conversation light but, not too short. They had some tea and biscuits out on the back patio. Soon Harry was standing to leave and kissing his aunt on the cheek.

"Thank you for the visit, Harry. Don't be a stranger, you understand?"

Harry nodded. "I'll visit again soon, Aunt Petunia."

Harry left in a taxi that took him into town to a post office. Walking inside, he steered left towards the mail lockers. He bypassed the little boxes and next knelt down to one of the bigger lockers with a key in hand. Unlocking it, Harry opened the door to reveal a brown paper bag with the top rolled down.

He pulled it open just a little bit to see its contents. He smiled at what he found. From within his jacket pocket, he drew out a thick letter envelope. He placed it in the locker and locked it back up. He tucked the paper back into his arm as he slipped through a side door that led to a hidden international floo.

From there, he flooed directly home with a quiet whisper and short flash of green flames. Once home, Harry hid the contents of his paper bag in a hidden spot behind a portrait. After incinerating the bag, the wizard walked into the kitchen to find Maisy cooking over a hot stove.

"Harry Potter is having a good visit with his family?" Maisy asked, without looking up from the stove.

Harry hid his pleasant smile behind a cough.

"Yes, Maisy. The visit was nice. Did you get my message about Friday night?" Harry asked.

Maisy gave him a look as if questioning whether or not he had asked her such a silly question.

"Maisy is getting Harry Potter's message about the little visitor. Maisy is happy to help Harry Potter get his house ready for the little visitor," Maisy answered.

Harry shot her a grateful smile.

"Thank you, Maisy. Can you let me know when dinner is ready? I'm going upstairs to shower," Harry said.

He turned and left the kitchen. He stopped short outside the kitchen when he heard Maisy's reply.

"Maisy is making cleaning solution like Hermione Granger taught. Harry Potter is to be fixing his own dinner."

Harry snorted. Odd as it seemed, Maisy was turning into one of the normal parts of his life.

 **END OF CHAPTER TEN**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

 _Monday_

Nico stopped short of the park. All the kids were there, including Thomas. He was easy to spot. All the other children were gathered around him.

His skin was shockingly pale, his face and body thin from clearly having been sick. A bright green and yellow bandana wrapped around his head hid his hair from sight. But what stood out most to Nico was the wheelchair. He had seen them before, more recently on their field trip to the zoo.

The sick boy reminded him of seeing his Grandfather in the hospital. The aura surrounding Thomas was a combination of light green and deep purple. It scared him because his Grandfather had equal halves of green and purple in his aura. Thomas, on the other hand, was a sliver of green with a deep purple majority.

Izzy came skipping over and took his hand.

" _ **Thomas is here. Come meet him**_ ," she said, her free hand flying around in wide gestural signs.

Nico was hesitant, but allowed the older girl to pull him along. The other kids parted, allowing for the duo to stop in front of Thomas. His eyes sparkled at the sight of them.

"Hi," Thomas said in a small, raspy voice.

"H-Hi," Nico replied.

"I'm Thomas," he said, putting his hand out.

Nico reached out to lightly grasp the other boy's hand.

"I'm Nico," he replied.

Thomas smiled.

"I like your name," Thomas proclaimed.

Nico's nervousness melted away as a big grin spread across his own face.

"Thanks! I like your name, too!" Nico exclaimed.

From nearby, Harry smiled. He had sensed Nico's anxiety, but had stood back to let the kids do what kids do best.

 _And they didn't disappoint,_ Harry thought.

He let the kids have another minute to themselves before starting their activities for the day. They did their basic exercises with Harry assisting Thomas, but not allowing him to overdo it. They played a parachute game with a brightly, rainbow colored parachute. Each child grabbed an end. They moved it up and down, giggling with excitement at the big whoosh of air it sent up.

Their energy shot higher when Harry inflated a beach ball and threw it out onto the parachute. It was difficult for the children to keep the ball on the parachute. It went flying off many times with a child having to let go of the parachute and run to retrieve the ball. Once they calmed down a little bit, they were able to control the bounce of the ball a little better.

After a few minutes of this play, Harry caught the ball. Each child took a turn under the parachute with the colors coming down gently on them. Izzy pushed Thomas' wheelchair under the parachute for his turn. When the game was over, Harry sent the kids off on free play.

Rather than run and play on the playground, Nico sat talking with Thomas and Izzy. Harry observed them from his place under a shady tree. Really, he surveyed the entire group. However, his gaze always came back to his young charge to check in on him.

 _Tuesday_

"Thomas was purple."

Harry looked up from his soup. He frowned as Nico took a huge spoonful of his own soup.

"Purple? Was that the only color?" Harry asked.

Nico shook his head.

"There was a little green, but I had a hard time seeing it. The purple was _big_ and _dark_ ," Nico said.

Harry put his spoon down. It was clear the little boy felt bad, especially if he was bringing something up from yesterday. Harry recalled now that Nico had said his grandfather had turned half green, half purple. Nico put his spoon aside. He pushed his bowl to the side so he could lean forward to rest his elbows on the island.

"Izzy said Thomas is sick. _Really_ sick," Nico said.

Harry suppressed his urge to sigh. Fortunately, he had spoken to Severus and Draco about Thomas. They already knew how sick the young boy was. They had trusted Harry to explain it to Nico so that he may understand. It spoke volumes to Harry they put that much trust in him.

"Izzy is right. Thomas is _very_ sick and has been for a while. You see, Thomas has cancer," Harry answered.

Nico stared at him with wide eyes.

"I heard Papa say cancer… _kills people_ ," he said, the last part breaking off in a quiet, horrified tone.

Harry reached forward to pat his arm.

"Yes, it is true that cancer can take lives. But Thomas has had very good doctors working hard for him. The tumors he has – these little balls inside his body – can cause him pain and leave him very tired. You should know, though, that Thomas has beat this before. He was sick when he was only a few months old and the doctors caught the cancer early. This particular cancer is recurrent," Harry explained.

Nico brightened up at hearing that Thomas had beat this ugly thing but was left confused.

"Re..curr..nut?" Nico asked, scrunching his face up.

Harry smiled. "Re-cur- _ent_. That word is for cancer that was cured but came back."

"Oh."

The two sat in silence. Harry could see it in Nico's eyes as he processed everything. Finally, he spoke.

"Can cancer win?" Nico asked.

Harry understood the question for what it really was. What Nico was asking was if Thomas would die.

"It's important to take it one day at a time. Thomas has a good chance because his cancer is small and his doctors are wonderful at caring for him," Harry answered.

With that said, they returned to their lunch. When Harry stood to take the bowls, Nico stopped him with a question.

"Can Thomas stay on Friday, too?"

Harry was so surprised it took him a minute to process the question. Once he did, his face broke out in a grin.

"That's a nice thought. I'll ask Thomas' mom later. Okay?"

"Okay!"

 _Wednesday_

A dice rolled across the table and landed face-up with four large dots. Nico reached out, placing his finger on each dot as he counted them out loud.

"One…two…three…four! Four!"

Harry nodded. He watched Nico count out four counters that were in the shape of small, plastic bears. Then he traced the number four in a tray of sand with his finger. He finished off with slapping his hand against Harry's while counting to four again.

They repeated this several times with different numbers. After math, Harry worked with Nico on his gross and fine motor skills.

 _Thursday_

"Six." "Six."

"Seven." "Seven."

"Eight." "Eight."

"Nine." "Nine."

"Ten." "Ten."

Nico smiled as he shook his open hand with a small twist in front of his body. Harry praised him for his accuracy.

"What do you want to learn next?" Harry asked cheerfully.

Nico tapped his cheek with his pointer while squinting his face. Then he opened up his face and cheered, "Colors!"

Harry nodded. He showed Nico how to lay his left arm out with palm face up. He showed him how to take his right hand palm up. He moved his hand with fingers wiggling up from wrist to elbow above the other arm.

"That's green," Harry explained.

Nico reared his head back.

" _ **Why?**_ " he asked, confused.

Harry chuckled. He continued teaching the different colors to the young lad. Nico had expressed an interest in learning sign language so he could communicate even more with Izzy. So Thursday's were now to be language day.

 _Friday_

Harry chuckled as the laughter of boys floated into the kitchen.

Thomas and Nico were having a wonderful time. Harry had set up sleeping arrangements in the living room for them. They had games, movies, and toys to entertain them. Cooper was right in the thick of it, enjoying the boys' company. Cecil was off sleeping in a dark corner somewhere.

He was working on some snacks for the boys. He smiled as he recalled his visit to the Thomas' family. His mother was overwhelmed with joy that Nico wanted to include her son. She had almost been in tears when Harry had arrived at the house with his request.

Harry hadn't said anything to Nico, but Thomas came from a wizarding family, too. Because of his illness, Thomas hadn't yet shown any signs of magic. He saw special healers who specialized in muggle diseases. In truth, it was believed that Thomas' magic was what helped the young child beat the cancer down.

Harry took the tray of snacks and carried it over to the living room. He found the boys watching cartoons which would explain the laughter.

"Snacks," he called.

Nico scrambled up from their pillow fort on the floor to take them from him. Harry lowered the tray so he could take it easily from him. He brought it down to the floor beside him and Thomas.

"Thank you, Mr. Harry!" Nico said.

"These taste great! Thanks!" Thomas added, taking a bite out of the snack.

"You're welcome, boys."

It was late in the evening when the boys finally fell asleep. They were curled up in their pillows on the floor. Harry covered them with the blankets and let Cooper out. For the night, he slept in the armchair.

In the middle of the night, Maisy popped in to check on all of them. The boys were okay, but she could tell Harry was uncomfortable in his chair. She tried to move him, but when he started stirring, she decided to leave him where he was. Instead, she cleaned up around the house and let the demon dog back in. She nodded her head in approval when the canine curled up beside Harry's chair.

The next morning, when Harry woke up, he found breakfast sitting out fresh and hot in the kitchen. He smiled as he whispered, "Thank you, Maisy." After waking up the boys and feeding them breakfast, Harry packed the boys up for when their families would pick them up.

The boys sat on pillows on the floor while drawing pictures at the coffee table. While Harry cleaned up in the kitchen, the boys talked. Nico revealed his uniqueness to Thomas.

"So you see colors around people?" Thomas asked, his head tilted to the side.

Nico's hair flicked into his face with his head bobbing up and down. He pushed it out of the way. He explained it as he drew a picture of the three of them. He had drawn green and purple around Thomas and a light green around Harry with no color around him.

"What's green?" Thomas asked, pointing to himself and Harry.

"It means good people!" Nico exclaimed.

Thomas grinned from ear to ear.

"But why do I have purple?" Thomas asked.

Nico explained about how his grandfather had been green, gotten sick, and then became the two colors.

"So I think it's for people who _were_ sick but gots better," Nico explained.

"Cool!" Thomas cheered.

After they were done with their current drawings, they packed them away in their bags and started on new ones. Soon enough Thomas' mother showed up to get him. This time, she was prepared for Nico's hug and even planted a kiss on his head.

"Have a nice weekend, Nico," she told him.

Nico wished her the same. Thomas waved as his mom wheeled him out.

"Bye, Nico! See you Monday!"

Nico ran after him to wave back at the open front door.

"Bye Thomas!"

He kept waving until the car had left and he couldn't see it anymore. Nico was halfway through his third drawing when Severus showed up to pick him up.

"Papa!" Nico yelled, running to him.

Severus bent down to catch him and bring up in his arms to rest on his side. The little boy hugged his father tightly. He leaned back so he could his father's face.

"Did you and Daddy have fun at your party?" Nico asked.

Harry bit back a chuckle when he saw the grimace Severus tried yet failed to hide. At least from Harry.

"The Head of the Department talked forever and our _wonderful_ Minister made an appearance. It was a…memorable night, son," Severus answered.

Harry winced. How Fudge was still Minister was anyone's guess. He finished sending Nico's things through the floo to home.

"Did you have a good time with your friend?" Severus asked.

"Uh huh! We had fun!" Nico said, bouncing up and down.

Severus patted his son on the back.

"You can tell us all about it after we get home," Severus told him.

Severus thanked Harry for watching Nico and wished him a good weekend. After they left, Harry collapsed on his couch. He threw an arm over his tired eyes and let out a gigantic sigh.

"I forgot how exhausting it can be taking care of little boys," Harry groaned.

He let out a short cough, but had to sit up when he hacked up a harder cough. Maisy immediately appeared next to him with a glass of water. He took it from her, sipped some water, and placed it down on the coffee table.

"Thanks, Maisy," he said.

Maisy nodded. "Harry Potter is to be needing a drink if he is to be coughing."

Harry agreed. "Just got something caught in my throat, I guess."

Maisy nodded again before disappearing. Harry sighed as he laid back down, curled on his side, and relaxed himself into a nap. He needed the rest before Monday rolled around.

 **END OF CHAPTER ELEVEN**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Slowly, but steadily my chapters are getting longer. I wanted to post this before I left on Spring Break vacation. Enjoy, y'all!**

 **CHAPTER TWELVE**

Time moved on as everyone fell into routine. Nico spent his days with Harry, soaking up everything he had to share and teach. Severus brewed and ran his shop. Draco taught his classes at Hogwarts. The family still spent time together with Nico spending some time at home with Severus and at the castle with Draco.

One Friday afternoon, Draco was rushing to get to a class when a familiar face came out of his floo. He looked up and his face brightened.

"Father!"

Lucius smiled as his son greeted him with a warm hug. His son stepped back still smiling from ear to ear.

"I thought you and Mother weren't due in until Monday," Draco commented.

Lucius shook his head.

"I decided to come home a little early. I enjoyed my vacation, but I missed my family more. Narcissa remained. She'll return Monday," Lucius explained.

Draco nodded. He started to say more, but then his gaze caught the clock in the room. He jerked around and snatched up stuff from his desk.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go take a class for Hermione. Listen. Nico should be due in just a few minutes from his nanny. Could you take him home to Severus and let Severus know I'll be late for dinner?" Draco asked.

Lucius nodded. "Of course, son. Have a good class."

Lucius chuckled as his only child raced out of the room. He enjoyed seeing Draco, but he couldn't lie and say he wasn't looking more forward to seeing his grandson.

It wasn't long before the small child came tumbling out of the floo. It was surprising considering Nico had good balance. However, it might have something to do with the adult wizard in muggle clothing attached at the hand to the child. He couldn't see the wizard's face, but he saw the moment his grandson spotted him.

"GRANDPA LUC!"

Lucius bent down to catch the young lad as Nico leapt into him. The little boy wrapped around him like an octopus. Nico was chattering away a mile a minute, asking him questions all about the vacation. His focus, however, was on the nanny who was still turned away and looked ready to bolt.

"Mr. Harry, Grandpa Luc is back!"

Lucius smirked as he saw the man's back stiffen. Then it sagged before the body turned around to reveal Harry Potter. Lucius' smirk melted down into a soft smile. By now, Nico had loosened his hold on his grandfather and was reaching out for Harry.

Harry smiled and approached them. Lucius could tell the brunette wanted nothing more than to flee. He pulled one hand away from his grandson to hold out to the younger wizard. Harry reached out and gave him a good firm handshake.

"Mr. Malfoy," he greeted.

Lucius chuckled.

"Mr. _Harry_. I might have guessed my young grandson had crossed paths with you. How are you?" Lucius asked.

Harry's worries washed away. He hadn't seen the elderly Malfoy since the trials after the war. He had not been sure if Severus or Draco had told him the identity of Nico's new nanny. Plus he wasn't sure how well he would be received by the older wizard.

"I am well, Sir. Did you enjoy your vacation?" Harry asked.

Lucius nodded while turning his smile to his grandson.

"I did enjoy my time away, but I am happy to return to my family. Especially to my _troublemaking_ grandson," Lucius teased.

"Grandpa, I'm not trouble!" Nico squealed in excitement, nudging his forehead gently against his grandfather's.

Harry felt like he was intruding on a special, private moment between grandfather and grandson. He cleared his throat to regain both their attention.

"I need to get back and let Cooper out. I'll see you Monday, Nico," Harry said.

Nico nodded excitedly.

"Okay, Mr. Harry!"

Harry nodded his head to Lucius who returned the gesture. They watched Harry leave through the floo before turning to look at each other.

"Should we get home and see your Papa?" Lucius asked.

Nico nodded firmly with a single nod.

"Yes!"

Lucius chuckled. He placed the child back on his feet and took his hand as they walked over the fireplace. Nico pulled his arm to make him pause before he could throw in some floo powder.

"What about Daddy?" Nico asked.

"Your Daddy had to go teach a class for Mrs. Weasley. He'll be late," Lucius explained.

"Oh."

Lucius chuckled. He had missed his grandson greatly. He threw the floo powder in, shouted their destination, and stepped in. On the other side, they stepped out of the floo flawlessly. How Potter still stumbled out of it as an adult, he had no idea.

Suddenly, they picked up the tell-tale scent of homemade cooking. They followed the scent to the kitchen where Severus was preparing dinner.

"Papa, Grandpa Luc is back!" Nico cheered.

Having heard the two set of feet coming, Severus had assumed it was Nico and Draco. He paused at his cutting board to find his old friend smiling at him. He put his knife down and wiped his hands on a dish towel before greeting his friend. He clapped him on the back gently. He greeted Nico with a hug and a kiss on top of his head.

"What a pleasant surprise. We weren't expecting you and Narcissa until Monday," Severus commented.

"We're _still_ expecting Narcissa on Monday. I felt the change in scenery had been more than long enough," Lucius said.

Severus nodded as he returned to his cutting board. He looked down at Nico.

"How was your day?" Severus asked.

Nico bounced back and forth on the heel of his feet.

"It was great, Papa! Mr. Harry took me to a farmer's market. Did you get the food?" he explained.

Severus smiled. Harry had sent fresh food from the farmer's market to the house. It had inspired the Potions Master to make something different for dinner. He gestured to the carrots beside his cutting board.

"I did get your food. Did your nanny help you pick out the food?"

Nico held up his hand and wiggled it back and forth in front of him.

"A little. _I_ picked the food. Mr. Harry told me how to see if a food is good. I _knocked_ on the watermelons!" he proudly proclaimed.

Both Severus and Lucius chuckled. Severus lifted his gaze to Lucius. He watched the man carefully sit himself down on a stool.

"Are you in need of more potions?" Severus questioned.

Lucius nodded.

"Another reason for me to return. I'm afraid I am out of that purple one. The one that takes you a couple of weeks to brew," Lucius said with a grimace.

Severus smirked. "Then it's good I finished brewing it yesterday."

The blonde wizard sent his friend an appreciative smile. Nico, who had been bouncing with energy, seized the opportunity of a quiet moment.

"PAPA, GRANDPA LUC IS GREEN!"

Both sets of eyes jerked downwards to the little boy. Lucius was confused while Severus was curious. He set down the knife again so he didn't accidentally slice himself.

"All green? Are you sure?" Severus asked, glancing back at Lucius then his son.

"Well… _amost._ There's a _little_ puple." Pause. "P- _ur_ -ple. Purple."

Severus was pleased. He was pleased to hear Nico's comments on his grandfather's aura, but also to hear Nico sounding out his words.

Another thing to thank Potter for, Severus thought.

Severus looked over at the confused face of his friend. Severus turned back to Nico.

"Dinner is still going to be a while. Why don't you go play and I'll call you when it's time?" Severus suggested.

Nico didn't have to think twice about that. He disappeared out of the kitchen quickly.

"Severus, I require an explanation."

"Would you like the short or long version?"

Silence.

"Will the long version require a beverage of alcoholic content?"

"Firewhiskey?"

"It sounds like Vodka would be better."

Two glasses later and Lucius knew everything from the day Nico disappeared to the moment he left the kitchen.

"An Aura Reader? Fascinating. And you say Potter has met _other_ Aura Readers?" Lucius asked.

"Yes. According to his testimony and notes. Nico is the youngest he has encountered. He hasn't said it out loud, but I suspect he's taking notes on Nico as well. Truthfully, it could give us more insight on our son. It certainly explains a lot," Severus answered.

"Agreed," Lucius commented. "However, I feel that Narcissa should not be privy to this information."

Severus finished putting the casserole in the oven and turned back around to face Lucius.

"You mean to keep secrets from your wife?" Severus questioned.

Lucius set his drink down.

"You and Draco prefer your private, quiet life. We both know how Narcissa can be. Nico wouldn't have a moment of quiet. No one knows how rare or common Aura Readers are because they don't announce it to the world that they are here. It's a skill best kept secret from most," Lucius explained.

While the Potions Master hated to keep secrets from those he counted family, Severus knew Lucius was right. Narcissa would likely use their son's status to climb the social ladder. He wouldn't have a moments peace, making his life miserable. Severus wouldn't do that to his family. He wouldn't do that to Nico.

"I'll discuss it with Draco. We'll talk to Nico."

/…/

Saturday passed by quickly and smoothly. The Malfoy-Snape Family enjoyed their time together. Sunday morning found Severus and Draco enjoying a lay in. Severus was running a formula through his head while Draco ran a to-do list through his head. They were about to get up when their son burst into the room.

Draco barely rolled out of the way before the son landed knees first where he had been laying. Draco let out a sight of relief at the unbearable pain he avoided. Nico was talking fast and holding tightly onto the morning's copy of The Daily Prophet.

" _Nico._ "

The small boy stopped talking. He turned his watery gaze to the other wizard. Severus held his hand out.

"Let me see the paper, son."

Nico turned the newspaper around his arms and held the cover up for his father to see. Splashed across the front of the newspaper was a picture of Diagon Alley. Spells were flying everywhere from different wizards. In the middle of the fray was a very familiar face.

" _Potter._ "

The article didn't give much. It turned out this was an early extra edition of the newspaper. The dueling had been early that morning in the Alley. The article didn't give much information except Potter was caught in the fray.

"I called Mr. Harry, but he's not home. Maisy said he's at Saint Mugo's," Nico said.

Severus brought a hand up to rub his forehead. He passed the paper over to Draco who scooted over to receive it. Nico climbed into his father's lap, clearly distraught by the images and Maisy's message. Draco scanned the article before tossing it away.

"Stupid Prophet reporters still can't write a damn thing worth reading," Draco murmured.

Normally, his husband would have said something about cursing in front of their son, but he agreed. He turned his son's head up to look at him.

"Go and get dressed. We will meet you downstairs. We will go to Saint Mungo's together and check on Harry," Severus told him.

Severus let loose a small grunt when Nico rushed off him and out the bedroom door. The two former Slytherins exchanged a look before getting out of bed.

The family dressed quickly and flooed directly to Saint Mungo's. Draco was forced to keep a tight hold of Nico's hand to prevent him from running off.

Thankfully, Sunday's were abnormally slow and today was no different. Severus stopped to speak with a healer who knew him for his work with the hospital. They spoke quietly while Nico looked around frantically. Draco tried everything to distract the child, but nothing worked. After a minute or two, Severus came back.

"Follow me."

He led them upstairs to a room. With great surprise, they found someone had already beaten them to see Harry. The young man was sitting up in bed with his legs over the side. Standing off to the side leaning on his cane was Draco's father.

"…and I would have to agree," Lucius was finishing saying.

Draco, surprised to see his father there, loosened his hand enough for Nico to break away. No one was prepared, especially Harry, for the little body to launch itself at him. He fell backwards off the other side of the bed, sending them both out of sight. Lucius glanced over the side of the bed as if he could see them.

"Potter, you okay?" he called.

All he heard was a groan.

"And my grandson?" he added.

"I'm good, Grandpa Luc!" Nico exclaimed.

Lucius nodded with contentment, turning his attention now to his family.

"I see you saw the early edition of The Daily Prophet," Severus commented.

The elder blonde surprised them when he answered in the negative.

"Father, how did you know Potter had been attacked and brought here?" Draco questioned.

Lucius let out a huff.

"Because _I_ was in Diagon Alley. The spells were meant for me, but your… _inane_ nanny jumped in the way. The attackers managed to hit him a few times before Aurors descended. I brought Potter here soon as Kingsley sent us on our way." Scoff. "It figures a reporter was about."

Before any one could say anything more, an irate Hermione Granger nee Weasley burst in. Her out of breath, Auror husband wasn't far behind.

"Harry James Potter, _where_ are you?" she snapped.

Despite his instinct to stay cowered down on the ground, Harry stood up with Nico attached around his middle.

" _I'm here_ ," he croaked.

Nico had a death grip on his neck. Severus cleared his throat, drawing Nico's attention to him. He tapped the side of his neck.

"Grip," Severus told him.

Nico reluctantly weakened his grip. Hermione stomped over to her best friend. She growled at him something about "reading the paper" and "worried sick" and "how dare he." Harry defensively maneuvered over the bed with Nico still in his hold before landing between the three former Slytherins.

Despite her heavy pregnancy, Hermione followed him easily and landed in front of him. She opened her mouth to really let him have it when a small voice piped up.

"Are you hungry?"

Hermione deflated in a second at the calm, smiling face of Nico Malfoy-Snape. She sighed.

"I'm _starving_ ," she admitted.

Nico smiled.

"We didn't eat breakfast. Can we all go eat? We can eat to..geth..er," Nico said, sounding out his last word carefully.

Everyone agreed. Lucius left to see what was taking the healer so long to return. After being given a potion and another look over, Harry was cleared to leave. It surely was a strange sight of former Gryffindors and former Slytherins feasting together. All brought together by the caring little heart of a child.

 **END OF CHAPTER TWELVE**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: I wanted to get in a new chapter before I sat down to watch Wrestlemania with my best friend. Happy days, it is here again! Plus, I am going for a record here. I have a total of 13 favorites marked (Yay!) and 36 followers! (DOUBLE YAY!)**

 **CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Narcissa arrived that morning not to the greetings of her whole family, but only to her husband.

"I would have thought my family would be here to greet me. Where is my dear grandson?" Narcissa asked with a sickly sweet smile.

Lucius returned the smile with a genuine one of his own.

"I assume you remember that this is Severus' busiest part of the year and the school year has begun for Draco. As for our grandson, he is with his nanny as he always does during the day," Lucius explained.

Narcissa's eyes sparked with a fiery light.

"But of course, I remember what time of the year it is. I just don't see why Severus couldn't get his apprentice to brew and surely Draco could have asked for the time off. As for Nicolas, you could have given the nanny the day off. I'm sure she's been kept busy with our absence," Narcissa commented.

Lucius shook his head. Draco and Severus had agreed they would be the ones to explain the change in nanny to his wife. Frankly, he thought it was better them than him.

"Severus and Draco have finally obtained a consistent schedule with Nico's teachings. He is quite content with his new schedule and will be over after lunch to spend some time with us," Lucius explained.

Narcissa grinned.

" _Bien_. I look forward to seeing mon petit fils," she said before breezing out of the room with her bags floating behind her.

Sure enough, later that afternoon, Nico stepped out of the floo. Lucius was relieved to see Potter didn't come through with him. Granted, he had altered the wards to allow the former Gryffindor access to Malfoy Manor. However, he didn't want that to be the way his wife finds out.

"Grandpa Luc!" Nico cheered, throwing his arms around him.

Lucius chuckled while returning the hug. He patted the child on the back.

"Good afternoon, Nico. Did you have a good day?" Lucius asked.

Nico's head snapped up and down.

"Lots of fun!"

"Bonjour, Nicolas."

Not letting his grandfather see, Nico's face scrunched up. He straightened his face into a smile before turning to face his grandmother who stood from her chair.

"Bonjour, Grand-mère," Nico said.

Narcissa enveloped him in a tight, uncomfortable hug. Thankfully, it was a short hug and Narcissa stepped back. Nico focused on her and her aura came to light. Where it used to be a light yellow, it was now an extremely light green-light yellow mixture. He smiled.

"Did you have a nice trip, Grandmother?" Nico asked.

She smiled as she led him over to sit on the couch with her. Lucius walked over and sat down on an armchair placed off to the side.

"I did enjoy my trip, Nicolas. Thank you for asking. Now what is that wonderful nanny of yours working on with you?" Narcissa asked.

Nico smiled. He launched into a whole explanation of what he had been working on with Harry, including the other children. Narcissa clapped her hands excitedly.

"Trés bien! It is wise you start spending time with others like yourself. Your nanny sounds like she's doing a marvelous job," Narcissa remarked.

Nico's eyes went wide as she turned her attention away to get her teacup. Over his grandmother's head, Nico saw his grandfather make a shushing sound with his finger at his lips. Nico nodded quickly when his grandmother looked at him. He had almost mentioned his nanny by name, but caught himself. It was hard keeping a secret from his grandmother, but he remembered that his Papa was going to tell her.

It wasn't long before Severus arrived to bring Nico home. Lucius took Nico to retrieve his bag from another room. Narcissa greeted Severus in kind, but was shocked with what he had to share.

" _ **Excuse me**_?" she snapped, all friendliness gone.

"Nico has a new nanny. We fired the last one," Severus explained, just as calm the first time he said it.

Narcissa looked ready to explode yet she held her composure.

"What would possess you to fire that nanny? She speaks fluent French, can play four different instruments including the violin, and she…"

" _We_ fired her after Nico disappeared. She said a few things she had no business saying in front of him, whether he understood her or not. We found a new nanny and he has done a wonderful job thus far," Severus explained.

The blonde witch reared back with wide eyes.

" _ **He?!**_ You hired a _male_ nanny." Gasp. "I question your sanity, Severus."

Severus smirked. "Years of teaching robbed me of my sanity, Narcissa."

She was fuming now, but Severus ignored it.

"When it comes to making decisions concerning _our_ son, we appreciate your suggestions, but we can make these decisions ourselves. He has a nanny we know and trust and he's receiving a more than ideal education," Severus explained.

Narcissa wanted to tell him a very detailed suggestion, but held her tongue with the return of her husband and grandson.

"Bye, Grandpa Luc! Bye, Grandmother!"

Severus apparated out with Nico. The second he was gone, Narcissa whipped around with her eyes a lit with anger. Lucius stood his ground.

"You knew about this, didn't you?" she accused.

"I did. I respect our son and his husband's decision. Severus is correct. Nico is _their_ son. We're only his grandparents," Lucius explained.

She stormed up to him and stood almost nose to nose with him.

"I recall my mother giving _us_ a lot of guidance when Draco was born," Narcissa said.

Lucius took a step back to increase the distance between them.

"The times have changed, Narcissa."

"I think it's _you_ that has changed, Lucius."

"I have, but clearly you have not. Have a good evening."

Narcissa allowed her husband to leave in one piece. She still blew up a vase with a single spell. Nicolas' nanny – his _former_ nanny – had been perfect. So what if she said a few unkind words around the child? It wasn't his business to have been listening in the first place.

 _That grandson of mine needs to grow a tougher skin,_ Narcissa thought sourly.

A few days later, Narcissa tried to speak to her son over lunch.

"Mother, we're happy with the choice we've made," Draco said.

Narcissa reached out and squeezed his arm.

"How could you be? _You_ never had a… _ **male**_ nanny. Nor did your father or grandfather. It's simply not done, Draconis," Narcissa scolded.

Draco sighed as he pulled his arm free. Severus had warned him when his mother had first issued the lunch invitation. She didn't realize that in his older age now, Draco took his husband's word over all. Plus he had always valued his father's words of wisdom more than his mother's.

"While that is true, Mother, Nico is _very_ happy with his new nanny and so are we. He's done a marvelous job in such a short amount of time. Very few people can access his home and he lives alone with his families," Draco explained.

Narcissa sneered.

"A loner? What kind of man is this that has you and Severus so fooled?" Narcissa demanded.

"An Order member and old war hero. Someone from school we both know would never harm a hair on our child's head. Now if you'll excuse me, Mother, I have afternoon classes to tend to," Draco said.

As Draco left, Narcissa remained at the table with her tea. She began running names through her head. Neither her husband or Severus had disclosed all of the members of the Order of the Phoenix. She knew the nanny couldn't be Kingsley, what with him running the Auror Department.

She shuddered to think her grandson's new nanny could be a Weasley. Merlin knows they were very prominent in the Order and had more than enough sons to go around. She had a brief thought that perhaps Nicolas' new nanny could be Harry Potter. She laughed it away.

 _That…boy will never come within stepping distance of my family, let alone care for my precious little treasure,_ Narcissa thought with a wicked smile.

/…/

"Do you really think Papa and Daddy will let me go?" Nico asked excitedly.

Harry smiled. "We won't know until they come back."

Nico clapped his hands. This would be his first magical field trip. He was excited beyond belief. He really hoped his fathers told them they could go.

Nico and Harry had arrived at the house a few minutes ago. Harry had proposed his field trip idea to his fathers. They had stepped out of the room to discuss it. A moment later, they returned. Severus spoke first.

"You are sure it is safe?" Severus questioned Harry.

Harry stood from the couch.

"Yes. I promise no harm will come to Nico," Harry replied.

Draco made a sound in the back of his throat, but otherwise didn't speak. Severus sighed.

"Very well. I can see Nico is excited about it. But tell Weasley if I spy a single burn on our child, he will have to answer to _me._ "

Nico cheered loudly. He jumped off the couch and hugged Harry's legs.

"Yay! We get to see dragons!"

With Draco and Severus' permission, Nico stayed over that night. This allowed Harry and Nico to leave early for Romania the next morning. They met up with Ron's brother, Charlie. Nico and Charlie had never met before, but they connected right away.

Nico was first shown to the pen where abandoned or motherless baby dragons were. Due to their young age, the little dragons didn't have the fire power to launch any flames. Nico sat down calmly with the babies all around him. Some dozed in his lap while others climbed over his arms and across his shoulder. One slumbered curled up on top of his head.

Harry took a quiet photo with no flash so as not to disturb them.

"What kind of animal do you think a dragon is?" Harry asked.

Nico thought about the question carefully. Mammals had fur and dragons did not. Fish were out because no gills. He thought about birds because birds lay eggs and dragons leg eggs. He voiced this thought out loud. Charlie hung back listening to them.

"You're right. They both lay eggs _and_ they have wings. But what does a bird have that a dragon does _not_?" Harry asked.

Nico looked down at his lap. The dragons in his lap were all curling up around one another. He watched one wing tuck its head under a stretched out wing.

"Feders. Birds have feders. Dragons don't," Nico whispered.

"That's right. Dragons don't have _feathers_ ," Harry said.

Nico kept thinking about all the animals he had encountered. Gently touching the back of a dragon perched on his knee, Nico giggled.

"The dragon…feels like Cecil. They have scales." Pause. "I think dragons are reptiles."

Charlie stepped over smiling.

"You're spot on, kiddo. Dragons _are_ reptiles. And you know what's special about today?" Charlie asked.

Nico shook his head.

"We're going to be collecting potion ingredients to go home with you to your father."

Nico's whole face lit up. He was so excited to collect different items. He didn't care for the dung, but Charlie showed him how to collect it and the specimen jar was carefully spelled to keep the smell out. He had to stand back for the collection of dragon blood, but he got to watch with Harry how they took blood samples.

He also collected freshly broken shells of dragon eggs and shed scales. His backpack was getting heavy so Harry carried it for him. He got to experience working as a Dragon Keeper with feeding and cleaning. Nico learned how dragons had to be carefully washed in so that soap didn't get stuck within their scales and make them sick.

His favorite part of the day was getting to fly with the dragons. He rode on a broom with Harry with him riding in front. They and Charlie flew along near handfed dragons since birth.

By the end of the day, the child was exhausted, but quite happy. They arrived back home early enough for Nico to take a late afternoon nap before going home. While Nico napped, Harry put together the photos from the day in a photo book. When he finally came home, he was carrying his backpack which Harry had placed a lightweight spell on.

He went in search of his father and found him in his potions lab. Luckily, he wasn't currently brewing anything so the door was wide open.

"I'm home, Papa!" Nico exclaimed.

Severus looked up from cataloging his ingredients.

"Good afternoon, Nico. Did you have fun at the dragon reserve?" Severus asked.

"Lots of fun, Papa! Cooper is white, but dragons were silver. But but but the babies were blue!"

Severus nodded. Nico touched the shoulder straps of his backpack and pulled it carefully down and out in front of him.

"And look what I got you. Dragon stuffs!"

Setting his book down, Severus came over and took Nico's backpack from him. He set it on the table as Nico crawled up on the stool. Severus grasped the back of his shirt to lift him to level him out on the stool. He opened the bag and was pleasantly surprised to find fresh dragon ingredients.

"Papa, Papa! I col…col-lec-t-ed… _collected_! I collected those," Nico explained.

Severus' smile reached all the way across his face. He was very pleased to hear among his regular teachings that Harry wasn't leaving out the magical aspects. It did appear as though the ingredients were professionally collected. Not only was it an important skill, but it was something Nico could have in common with his father.

He was blown over when he removed a specially sealed container. When he opened it revealed a special dragon ingredient he had only ever read about, but never handled.

"Is this…?" he murmured.

Nico smiled. He reached across to touch his arm.

"It's a liver, Papa. A dragon was sick and had to go to Heaben. Mr. Charlie and Mr. Harry says the dragon can still help people after it is leaves the Earth."

With a slightly shaking hand, Severus placed the container down. He put his hand over his son's and squeezed his hand.

"Yes, son. A liver…can change lives. I will have to remember to thank your nanny and Mr. Weasley."

Nico thought his father might be sad, but when he looked closer, he saw that there was a light twinkling in his eyes. His hands moved lightly over the containers like someone at awe. Nico smiled as he sat quietly observing his father.

 **END OF CHAPTER THIRTEEN**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Soon the weather began to change and Halloween was upon them. Severus took the day off to close the shop. Harry had asked if he would mind keeping Nico for Halloween. Naturally, Severus had understood, but Nico had been confused.

"But it's Tuesday. I always come on Tuesday's," Nico had protested.

Harry had sat him down and calmly explained.

"Tuesday is October 31. It's a very sad day for me. When I was very young, that was the day I lost my parents."

Nico hadn't questioned Harry any further. He had given Harry a big hug and a quiet apology. That morning, as Harry made his breakfast, an owl had arrived with a drawing from Nico. The drawing was of him and Nico with Cooper, Cecil, and Maisy. It had instantly gone up on the fridge.

He was surprised to have Ron and Hermione visit.

"We wouldn't let you be alone on today of all days, mate," Ron said with a big hug.

Harry had gladly returned it. At 30 weeks pregnant, Hermione looked huge so Harry was quite careful with hugging her. Ron had to go on duty after lunch, but Hermione had given all her classes study hall so she could stay the entire day.

"How are things, Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione let out an exhausted sigh. She put down her teacup on its saucer.

"Exhausting. I can't see my feet, my belly feels like a watermelon, the baby kicks at the worst times, and I'm jumping Ron at every chance I get _._ "

Harry let out a disgusted gag. He rubbed at his ears, hoping he could rewind or erase what he just heard.

"I mean I have kept poor Ron so busy that _he_ has started taking naps during the day."

"Hermione?"

Hermione looked at him questioning. "Yes, Harry?"

"Please stop. For the love of Merlin, _please_ stop."

Thinking back on what she'd said, Hermione blushed.

"Sorry, Harry. I forgot you weren't one of the girls. Whenever I meet with the other female professors at school, we start talking about the hardships and experiences of pregnancy. Everyone's a little different. You should hear the stories Minerva told me."

" _ **NO!**_ "

Harry was more alarmed than Hermione by how quick and loud he had snapped. Suddenly, the two burst into laughter. Harry enjoyed his time with his friend, chatting and reminenscing. Late in the afternoon, they left for Godric's Hollow.

The gravesite was just as Harry remembered. The place was kept up and cleaned so Harry was able to easily locate his parents. He knelt down to lay flowers on their graves. He sat beside them on the ground while Hermione sat nearby on a stone bench. She allowed him his private moment with his family.

"…like him. He's a sweet child. And Severus is well, Mom." Smile. "Can you believe that, Dad? I'm actually getting along with the Malfoy and Snape family. Not sure if you're rolling or laughing in your grave."

After a while of quietly talking, Harry tapped a kiss on each grave from his hand. Hermione stood as he came near. Suddenly, she gasped. Harry's head snapped up.

" 'Mione? Are you okay?" Harry asked, stopping just a few feet away.

Hermione's bottom lip started quivering. Her hands came down to grasp her shirt over her stomach. It was then that Harry saw a dark stain below Hermione's stomach starting to grow.

" _Harry, my water just broke._ "

Harry darted to her and quickly yet carefully grabbed Hermione so she could keep her balance. Hermione was starting to panic as tears streamed down her face.

" _Harry._ The b-baby. The b-b-ba-baby's early. It's…it's n-n-not safe to ap-ap-apparate."

Harry tried in vain to keep himself calm, but in reality he was losing it himself. However, he regained his composure in a hurry.

"Maisy!" Harry shouted. House elf magic worked different from apparition. It should be safe.

The small house elf appeared with a small crack. She took one look at the witch and wizard and her eyes grew wide as her head. Harry snapped to get her attention quick.

"Maisy, get Hermione to Saint Mungo's quick! I gotta get Ron!"

Hermione shook her head, grasping a tight hold onto Harry. He tried to pull away. When he did, the witch dug her nails into his arm hard. Harry winced.

"No. No, Harry. I need you. _Please._ "

Harry finally had to agree he wouldn't leave. Maisy wound up transporting both of them to Saint Mungo's. Then she disappeared to retrieve Ron. The poor redhead came flying into the hospital room just as frantic as his wife was.

With Ron finally there, Hermione released Harry in favor of latching onto her husband. Harry quickly departed to get Arthur and Molly. By the time they arrived back at the hospital, Severus and Nico had arrived. Severus, in his expertise of wizarding pregnancies, lent a hand to the healers.

Nico stayed outside the room with the Weasley's and Harry. A visibly shaken Ron stumbled out of the room. Molly shot to her feet.

"Ron? Is everything okay?" she asked.

Ron shook his head.

"Hermione's ten weeks early and the baby _is_ coming. The Healers and Snape can't stop the baby from coming. I couldn't…I couldn't stay in there. They needed all the room to work." Wince. "Mom, I feel so helpless."

Molly pulled her youngest son close and hugged him tight. Thankfully, Harry and Nico were sitting a further distance away. Nico looked up from his drawings and shifted his gaze to Harry.

"Why is Mr. Ron sad?" Nico asked.

Harry smiled sadly.

"Well, Nico, he's really worried about his new baby. You see, the baby wasn't supposed to come yet," Harry explained.

Nico smiled and reached out to grasp Harry's hand.

"Papa will help."

Harry brought his hand down on Nico's and squeezed it. He didn't voice it out loud, but he wasn't sure how much help Severus could provide. Half an hour went by and two more people showed up. Minerva went straight for the Weasley's while Draco scooped his son up.

"Have you heard anything?" Draco asked.

Harry shook his head.

"The last we heard they were having complications. Severus and the Healers are still with Hermione," Harry whispered.

Draco squeezed his son. Severus' Patronus had reached Minerva, thankfully, during a staff meeting. A few decisions were quickly made before the blonde and headmistress had departed the castle. Now all anyone could do was wait.

The wait was the worst. It felt like forever when the door opened and Severus stepped out. Ron lurched to his feet. Everyone held their breath.

"Congratulations. You can go in and see them now," Severus said softly.

Severus found himself on the other end of a Gryffindor hug. It was so short-lived it left Severus blinking like he wasn't sure if he had imagined it. He left with his family with the promise that Nico would get to see them in a few days.

Molly and Arthur went in after Ron came to get them. After they left with glowing smiles on their faces, Ron invited Harry in. He was shocked to find not one, but two babies.

"Twins?!" he gasped.

A red-faced Ron could only nod.

"Yea. Kinda funny, huh, mate? Seems Annabelle's brother was hiding from all the scans."

Harry smiled as gently touched the soft head of the pink-bundled baby. Then he touched the blue-bundled baby. He gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek.

"Would you like to hold him, Harry?" Hermione asked in a croaky voice.

Harry was speechless. So he nodded. Hermione carefully handed the small bundle to him. He held the tiny infant tightly yet not too tight. He saw a cute little nose and a light streak of reddish brown hair.

"Meet Gabriel Harry," Ron said.

Harry smiled.

"That's right, little guy. My name's Harry," Harry whispered.

Hermione and Ron shared a smile.

"Harry, that's his full name. Gabriel Harry Weasley," Ron explained.

Harry gasped. He looked up in shock. Ron quickly reassured him.

"It's okay, mate. We agreed we wanted it this way. We named Annabelle Luna after her godmother so why not Gabriel Harry after his _godfather_?"

Harry's eyes started to mist. He was at a loss for words. Halloween had been a sad time for him for a long time. Except now he had something to rejoice on that day.

"Hello, Gabriel. I'm your godfather," Harry murmured.

Harry stared in awe.

"He's so small," Harry said.

Ron nodded as Hermione leaned her tired head on his shoulder.

"Yea. They're each four pounds. Annabelle has a few ounces on her. Healers will have them stay about a week. It turns out preemies ain't normal, but they're not like super rare. Snape already had some special potions that's helping their insides develop," Ron explained.

Harry let out small sigh of relief. He was pleased to hear that. He knew Muggles often had to stay in hospitals for a long time when they were born premature.

/…/

Three Friday's later, Nico was ecstatic that his field trip was to visit Hermione. There were special rules for this special trip. Nico had to be quieter than usual and had to listen very carefully. When they arrived at the Weasley home, Hermione was feeding Gabriel with a bottle.

Harry had Nico sit down and he brought Annabelle over. He showed him to gently hold her with the one hand cradling her head.

"She's _small_ ," Nico whispered.

Harry nodded.

"Annabelle and Gabriel came _really_ early. That means they didn't have time to get bigger before they arrived," Harry explained.

Nico silently nodded his head. He was afraid to talk more with the heavy, but small bundle in his lap. He got to help Hermione with feeding Annabelle. He passed on the chance to change a diaper. Hermione and Harry shared a chuckle over that.

After they departed from Hermione and the twins, the nanny and child visited a petting zoo. The petting zoo had a lot of baby animals. They discussed differences in the parent and babies. Nico's favorite, surprisingly, was a caterpillar.

"What makes the caterpillar different from its parent?" Harry asked.

Nico giggled as a caterpillar tickled his hand while crawling across it.

"The parent is a butt…er…fly. The cater…pillar has stripes. He's lellow and black. The butterfly is orange and black and has wings. Caterpillars _can't_ fly," Nico explained.

Harry praised the young boy. Nico really did try at school work and was quite intelligent. He was surprised to hear the baby animals were blue yet the parents were white. Nico remarked that Annabelle and Gabriel had been blue too, but Hermione had been green.

Harry wrote the notes down later at home. Harry sat reflecting on them.

 **Green- friends and family, friendly people, other children**

 **Yellow-**

 **White- animals**

 **Blue- babies (including baby animals)**

 **Purple- shows signs of sickness**

 **Able to control the ability with older age. Infant age and too young to comprehend (2-3 years old). Very fussy as a child when certain people held him.**

 **Colors sometimes blend together.**

 **Most number of colors seen on one person is two.** **Ex** **: Sick child – green and purple. Possibly showing signs of being better, but still sickly?**

Already he had learned so much about Nico and his abilities as an Aura Reader. However, he was left so many questions. The biggest of them all was about the aura surrounding Nico's grandmother. He had initially said she was yellow. Recently, he had said the yellow had lightened so much it almost looked like a really light green.

"Maybe…yellow means stress?" Harry ponded out loud.

Harry sighed. He was shaken out of his thoughts with sound of the grandfather clock sounding off downstairs. He sighed again when the number of resonating bongs reached eleven. It was late.

He put his note away in his desk drawer before pushing himself back. He climbed to his feet and walked over to his walk-in closet. Harry knelt down, opened a secret cabinet door in the wall, and pulled out a paper bag. He opened it to check its contents.

" _I'm going to need more soon,_ " Harry whispered to himself.

 **END OF CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

 **A/N: Originally, I had this ending written differently, but I decided to change it up and not give too much away. Yet.**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Nico was excited to spend the day in his Papa's Potions Shop. He was with his father for the day because Mr. Harry's Aunt Petunia needed him. He enjoyed helping his father's apprentice. She was very nice with long black hair and a bright green aura.

"Nico, can you come here for a minute?"

Nico hopped down from his stool and walked out of the back. He found his father speaking with a man he had not seen before. Severus smiled as he stopped next to them.

"Here he is now. Nico, this is Mr. Hashiba. He lives in Japan. He sometimes brings me fresh ingredients from his homeland," Severus explained.

Nico smiled. He surprised both men by bowing at the waist.

"Konnichiwa, Hashiba-san. I hope this day brings you peace and safe journey," Nico said.

The other man smiled and returned the bow.

"And to you, young man. It is not often that I am greeted so well in Britain," Mr. Hashiba said.

Nico lit up.

"Mr. Harry teacheded me about Japan," Nico explained.

"His nanny," Severus clarified.

Mr. Hashiba nodded in understanding.

"It appears you have yourself an extraordinary son and a well-taught nanny. Your family is truly blessed," he commented.

"Thank you."

After Mr. Hashiba left, Nico continued helping around the shop. A few people came in to purchase some things. He helped the apprentice at the front desk. Sometimes, he helped someone find something. Nico didn't realize it, but people bought more because of "the sweet little one helping out his papa."

Severus sent his apprentice for lunch first. When she came back, Severus took Nico out to lunch.

"We'll be back soon, Charlotte."

"Take your time, Sir. Have a good lunch, Nico!"

Nico waved goodbye. He took his father's hand and followed him out into Diagon Alley. The alley was full of festive Christmas decorations and people bustling around to shop for their loved ones. A small blanket of snow covered the roofs and grounds.

"Papa?" Nico called.

Severus craned his neck down.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Can I find a gift for Mr. Harry?" Nico asked.

Severus smiled.

"Of course. We will go this afternoon. Your father won't be seeing us until this weekend. He's busy preparing for the exams," Severus replied.

"Okay, Papa."

They went to a little restaurant at the end of Diagon Alley. They were coming in at the end of a lunch rush so they were seated immediately. A witch with bright blue robes on skipped over to their table.

"Good afternoon. My name is Felicity and I will be your server today. What can I get you to drink?" she asked.

"Chocolate milk, please!" Nico smiled.

She nodded her head as she wrote it down on her pad of paper. She turned to look at Severus.

"Coffee. Black, please."

She added it to her pad and left to retrieve their drinks. Nico liked this place. He had crayons to color the kids menu and the menu had pictures for the kids to see what they wanted to eat. Nico looked over the pictures carefully. Severus watched him over the top of his menu.

Ever since the nutrition lesson with Harry, Nico had been eating more foods and making healthy choices for himself. Severus was grateful to the former Gryffindor. Nico had always been fussy about eating. Having never raised a child before, neither Severus nor Draco knew how to handle it so they had just went along with what he ate. Despite knowing how intelligent their child was, it had never occurred to them to educate Nico on the importance of nutrition.

When the waitress came back with their drinks, she asked if they needed more time.

"Do you know what you want, son?" Severus asked.

Nico smiled big.

"Mm-hmm. I want the popcorn shrimp," Nico said.

The waitress smiled.

"What do you want for your side? French fries?" she asked.

Nico shook his head. He put his hand on the grouping picture of a carrot, broccoli, and a cucumber. She gave him a surprised look.

"You want the vegetables? They're steamed. Is that okay?" she asked, glancing at Severus.

Nico nodded his head.

"Yes! They're good for me and tasty!" he said.

Her face broke out in a big grin as she happily wrote the order down. She took Severus' order down and took his menus before departing. Severus took that time to chat with Nico. They hadn't had a chance to talk much about his time with Harry.

"That's very nice Harry has been teaching you about other cultures. What others have you learned about? Do you know how to say hello in any other language?" Severus asked.

Nico scooted his chair closer with his excitement.

"Hola! That's Spanish."

"Ciao! That's Italian."

"Guten tag. German."

"Namaste. Hindi."

"Jambo. Swahili."

Severus nodded with a proud smile on his face. He hadn't realized how many cultures the little boy had learned. It seemed he had a great memory, a memory maybe to rival his own.

"What have you learned about some of those cultures?" Severus questioned.

"Swahili is from Africa. The Spanish…The Spanish have special parties. They call them fiestas."

Severus listened in awe. Nico showed a greater thirst for learning than he ever did with the former nannies. Harry, despite their troubled past, was turning out to be the greatest thing for their family. They had been worried when Nico hadn't appeared to be learning well. In truth, it seems, that he just hadn't been challenged enough before.

 _I may have to get the young man something for Christmas as well_ , Severus thought.

Lunch went smoothly and quick. The shop wasn't as busy in the afternoon as it was in the morning. They ended up closing up shop early so the apprentice could brew in the back room while Severus took Nico shopping.

They started at the bookshop. Nico didn't see any books, but that might have been because he felt like Mr. Harry owned every book that was ever written. They wandered from shop to shop. They stopped at the last shop for the evening. Severus reminded Nico they still had plenty of time before Christmas.

"I still need to cook dinner and you need to take a bath," Severus told him.

Nico wandered through the store, weaving in and through the shelves. This particular store had a bunch of odds and ends. He would pick up an item with careful hands, look at it, then put it back where he got it. Nico was beginning to think his father was right when he saw it.

Intermixed between magical and non-magical items, there it sat on a shelf eye-level with him. It was a large snow globe with a wooden, specially designed base. The scene in the glass ball was of a park with a streetlight, bench, and a tree Nico remembered Harry pointing out to him on a walk as a Weeping Willow. If he gently shook it up, little snowflakes danced all around. On the bottom was a little winding piece. When he carefully winded it up, the snow globe played a song that wasn't Christmasy, but sounded really nice.

" _Perfect,_ " Nico murmured.

/…/

"You're sure she'll be okay."

The doctor nodded.

"Yes, Mr. Potter. Your Aunt is going to be okay. Her Potassium was so low that's what caused her to faint. She will need to watch what she eats. We'll make sure she's given the instructions for a better diet."

Harry smiled. That was a relief. Getting his cousin's frantic call had shot his nerves to Hell. He shared a few quiet words with Dudley and kissed his aunt on the cheek with a promise to visit again soon.

After he left the hospital, he took a cab to the post office. Unlike the last time he had visited, there wasn't a paper bag. He picked up the envelope found in there instead.

He pulled a letter out.

 _Harry,_

 _I apologize but it's taking longer than normal. Try and make what you have left last. I should be able to get you a new supply by Christmas. Contact me_ _ **immediately**_ _if…_

Harry sighed as he lowered the letter. He folded it and placed it back in the envelope. This might complicate things. He could only hope everything continued to run smoothly around his new little friend.

 _I wouldn't want things to go wrong with him around_ , Harry thought.

It didn't take him long to return. Maisy was finishing up with dinner, but Harry waved it away.

"I'm not hungry, Maisy," Harry said.

Maisy's bat-like ears drooped.

"Harry Potter shoul–" Maisy started.

" _I said I'm not hungry!_ " Harry snapped.

Maisy stepped back. Harry's eyes flashed in anger, but the light was short-lived. His body let out an exhausted breath. He rubbed his hand across his face.

"I'm sorry, Maisy," Harry apologized.

Maisy's lips quirked up in a small smile before she nodded once.

"Harry Potter is having a rough day. Harry Potter's family is not doing well, but Harry Potter's family will be better in time." Another nod. "Harry Potter should lay down and have a late dinner. Harry Potter's dinner will still be here."

Harry whispered a quiet note of gratitude. As he wandered up the stairs, Cooper caught up to him after having heard him finally home. He reached down and scratched behind his ears. The canine tried to grab his sleeve and pull him back downstairs.

"No. Not tonight, boy. I don't feel up for running around in the woods. Maybe tomorrow night," Harry promised.

Cooper lowered his head, but didn't whine. He followed Harry upstairs to his room. The large dog jumped up on Harry's bed and curled up in the center. Harry past him on the way to the bathroom. Harry started the shower, allowing it to get hot.

He stripped out of his clothes and tossed them to a corner to retrieve later. He stepped in, his whole body shaking as the hot beads of water rained down on him. For a few minutes, the wizard just stood under the spray. The aches in his body slowly washed away. He reached over for a bar of soap, lathering up all over. Then he rinsed it off and moved on to his hair.

When he stepped out of the shower, he found a fresh pair of boxers and an old t-shirt sitting on the closed toilet seat. He was crossed between thankful and embarrassed. Reminding himself that it _was_ Maisy's doing, Harry leaned more on thankful. He slipped the clothes on easily. He opted to blow dry his hair real quick.

There was nothing worse than rolling your face into a pillow wet from your shower hair. Once done, Harry climbed on top of the covers and smushed his face into his pillow.

[ _What isss wrong, young SSSpeaker?_ ]

Harry turned his head to speak clearly to Cecil who lay curled up on the bedside stand.

[ _I'm jussst tired, Cecil._ ]

The snake's tongue flicked out.

[ _You sssmell funny._ ]

Harry wrinkled his nose.

[ _I ssshouldn't. I took a ssshower. You mussst be sssmelling sssomething elssse._ ]

Cecil shook his head slowly back and forth.

[ _No. It isss you, my human._ ]

Harry rolled his eyes before rolling over and closing them. He was asleep within seconds.

/…/

 _Pain erupted through his body._

 _Fire was everywhere._

 _He could hear someone laughing over the roaring in his ears._

" _Nooooo!"_

"Wake up. Wake up. It's okay. I'm here."

His eyes snapped opened. A familiar face blurred into his sight. He jerked up out of his bed, throwing his arms around the other.

"Papa!"

Severus hugged his son close. "It's okay. It's okay, Nico."

The little boy sobbed in his arms.

"Papa, I was scared!"

Severus cradled his son tight to his chest. He tried to get Nico to tell him about the nightmare, but the little boy was so terrified he couldn't get even a clue as to what had terrified him. It took the combined efforts of him and his best friend to coax Nico back to sleep.

"What could have caused him such distress?" Lucius whispered as Severus closed his son's bedroom door.

Severus shrugged.

"I don't know. He's only had a few nightmares in his life, but it's been a long time now since the last one."

Lucius frowned.

"Do you think he'll talk in the morning?"

Severus shook his head.

"I doubt he'll remember the details. If he does, it'll be his decision if he wants to share."

 **END OF CHAPTER FIFTEEN**


	16. Chapter 16

**awefanfic:** Thank you for the love! Glad you're enjoying the reading.

 **Anne:** Thank you. I must be doing something write if there's more questions than answers.

 **Guest:** Thank you, thank you! Oddly enough, I was sad about low number of reviews…until I started getting all the emails with Story Favorited, Story Followed, Author Followed, etc. Oh everyone is dying to know what's going on with Harry. Ah thanks! I try to envision some of the children I know Nico's age and put that personality there.

 **booklover0711:** Thank you and thank you. Trying to keep the new updates coming in a timely manner.

 **Author's Note: Thank you, everyone, for the continued love. The story grows stronger the more I write and I love that so many people are reading and enjoying it! I'm going to continue trying to get updates up with not too much time in between.**

 **CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Nico was ecstatic about the Secret Gift Exchange his friends from outdoor recess were doing. Apparently, it was a tradition they started last year. Nico was excited to be included. By some twist of fate, he got Thomas for his Secret Person. Harry and Nico were walking the way back to the house down the long, snow-covered path.

"Can we find a gift for Thomas tomorrow?" Nico asked.

Harry chuckled.

"Of course. We'll go first thing in the morning when you get here. There's a few good places I think you might something," Harry replied.

"Can we find a gift for Papa too?"

Harry agreed. He knew Draco was busy at the school with exams fast approaching and Hermione away on maternity leave. He probably wouldn't have the time to take Nico shopping for Severus. It ruined the surprise if Severus took Nico to shop for himself.

The afternoon and evening zipped by. After Nico flew out of the fireplace, Harry and Nico left with Cooper in tow. Harry took Nico into London to a few shops he knew. Nico saw many great things, but he was unsure. Harry gave him some advice.

"If you're not sure, then don't get it. You'll know when you find it," Harry told him.

Nico liked that idea. He grasped Harry's hand and left the store. They wound up in Hogsmeade. Being mid-day, the area was bustling with people. Harry and Nico stopped for lunch. Many people recognized Harry, but let him be. The hype had died down since the war. Most people understood Harry wanted nothing more than a simple life.

One person did not see it that way. He spotted them after they were leaving lunch.

"Harry Potter, what a pleasure it is to see you again!" Minister Fudge exclaimed, reaching out to snag his hand and shake it vigorously.

Harry repressed the urge to grimace. Cooper sat down next to him with an unusual roll of his eyes. The canine was gifted, but it didn't take a gifted anything to calculate the stupidity level of the newcomer. Nico appeared from behind Harry and Fudge caught sight of him. He turned the handshake onto the little boy.

"Nico Malfoy-Snape! Hello there. Are your fathers here, too?" he asked, glancing around.

Nico shook his head.

"No, Mr. Fudge. Daddy's got gasses and Papa's prewing." Pause. Frown. "Buh. Buh. _Br-rewing._ Papa's brewing."

Nico smiled big for Harry. Harry returned the smile and nodded his head.

"That's right. Draco is teaching _classes_ at Hogwarts, Sir, and Severus is busy brewing Potions. I've been watching their son. I'm his nanny," Harry said.

Minister Fudge switched back to shaking Harry's hand and grasped his shoulder with the other. Harry wanted a hole to open up and just swallow him. Why did this man always have to appear on the rare occasions Harry came out in the open?

"Splendid, splendid! A job well done, Harry. It's a wonderful job you're doing spending all your time with this little boy."

After several more agonizing minutes of suffering through Fudge's ass-kissing, they parted ways from the minister. Cooper sneezed with his departure. Though, it sounded suspiciously like a snort. Harry agreed with the canine.

"I don't like him. He's green, but I don't like him," Nico mumbled.

"Me either," Harry mumbled back.

"My hand feels icky."

Harry looked down at him to see the little boy holding up a now wet hand. Harry groaned. The man always did have sweaty, gross hands. Looking at his own hand, he realized they were a match.

"How about we go find a bathroom to wash our hands?" Harry suggested.

Nico nodded his head vigorously. With a new mission in mind, they continued on their way.

Unfortunately, Fudge wasn't the only one to notice him. Narcissa was in Hogsmeade meeting with an old friend when she caught sight of them. Not wanting to cause a scene, she had watched from afar. The more she saw and heard, the more she hated it.

/…/

" _ **LUCIUS!**_ "

Both of them lifted their heads from the chess board. Severus raised his glass to take a sip.

"Did you break something?" Severus inquired.

"Not that I recall," Lucius commented, moving his rook.

Severus made an hmm sound as he eyeballed the board. He reached out to slide his queen across the board to take Lucius' knight.

"Forget a date or anniversary?" Pawn takes pawn.

"No." Knight takes pawn.

"Have an affair?" Knight takes other knight.

Lucius glared. Severus shrugged with a small smirk.

"Even if I was, don't you think _you_ would be the first to know?"

"True."

Their inquiries were cut off when the angry witch stormed into Lucius' den. She stomped her way over to them and gave them both a heated look, despite the fact neither wizard looked up.

" _You knew_ ," she growled at Lucius.

"I knew," Lucius murmured.

She pointed an accusing finger at Severus. He was moving another chess piece while refusing to even glance her way.

" _You did this_ ," she snapped.

"I did this," Severus parroted back.

The woman became incensed with their simple agreeing with her. Without warning, she flipped the chessboard across the air. Chess pieces flew everywhere. Both wizards snapped their backs straight with alarmed looks on their faces. She slammed her hands down on the table and growled angrily.

" _ **Who was going to tell me Harry Potter is my grandson's nanny?**_ "

Clarity dawned across both men's faces. Snapping his fingers, Lucius summoned a house elf to bring tea to hopefully calm her. After Lucius made Narcissa tea just like she liked it, Severus told her the whole story.

She sat in silence which did not bode well for anyone. When he was finished, they waited. Narcissa brought her cup up, took a sip, and calmly placed it back down.

"I am _quite_ displeased that this _whole family_ left me out of this important decision," Narcissa said in a calm, but threatening tone of voice.

Severus, in an equally calm but threatening tone, had a sharp response to that.

" _You_ are _not_ his mother."

She turned her slow heated look onto the Potions Master. The corners of her mouth twisted upward.

"I believe I heard you wrong," she said with a crocodile-like grin.

"You and I know you heard me correctly. Nico is _my_ son. He is mine _and_ Draco's son. You are his _**grand**_ _mother_. Harry has more than proven himself a capable teacher and nanny to Nico," Severus told her.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Harry?" Small snicker. "Harry, is it now, Severus? As I recall he was always the insufferable Potter and Dumbledore's Golden Boy."

"Narcissa," Lucius started.

"Stay out of this, Lucius," Narcissa warned.

Severus shook his head. Pushing himself up, he came up to stand at his full height, towering over the woman. She stared up at him with a challenging look.

"The matter is closed, Narcissa. Harry is Nico's nanny and that's not going to change. He's doing a fine job and we couldn't have asked for better, unlike that _drowned French swamp rat_ you insisted we hire."

Narcissa didn't have a chance to retaliate. She was stunned frozen long enough for Severus to bid Lucius goodbye and leave through the floo. She snapped her finger at the fireplace while her head wheeled around on her husband.

"How could you let him say that to me? Me? _Your_ _**wife**_?" she demanded.

Lucius smirked as he too stood up.

"I agree with Severus. Draco translated what that little harpy had to say about our family and our grandson. We're fortunate I wasn't there. Kingsley would have been forced to arrest me. Have a good evening, dear."

With his final word given, Lucius left Narcissa with her tea and barely contained fury. She slammed her cup down, nearly forcing cracks into the expensive china. She didn't know when or how her control over the family had loosened so much. When Lucius had suffered from his heart attack, her family had come to her and bent to her will on nearly all decisions.

Narcissa knew Severus would have Draco and Lucius convinced so Potter wasn't going anywhere. Nico's schooling might suffer, but there were other ways she could handle this situation.

 _You've won this round, Potter, but you won't win the war,_ Narcissa thought.

While Narcissa sat plotting, miles and miles away, Harry was writing in his journal. A half-eaten plate of food sat on the bedside table as he scribbled notes. In the center of the page was a large circle with multiple colors. He was writing out a theory on Nico's Aura Reader colors. Most of the colors he had described were on the color wheel.

White (animals) was the centerpiece of the color wheel. It began down in the blue in the left where Nico had said the babies (animal and human) were. Then green into people who were friendly and familiar. The rest of the colors on the wheel – yellow, orange, red, purple – were a little mixed up. The purple, down by blue, indicated sick people. It made sense in a way, with making the small bridge at the bottom of the circle with life and possibly death.

Harry knew of only two people who had shown signs of yellow. Narcissa Malfoy and the ex-nanny. The ex-nanny was easy to figure out. She had seemed greatly irritated with the job and just overall angry around Nico. However, Narcissa was a mystery.

" _Grandmother is yellow. She can be orange, but I see yellow a lot."_

" _Dark or light yellow?"_

" _Light yellow."_

Harry wrote an additional note. He had momentarily forgotten the small bit Nico had told him early on in their child-nanny relationship. It sounded like yellow was frustration. Orange…Lucius had a heart attack. Maybe orange meant so angry you felt powerless to do anything?

Harry shook his head.

Orange was confusing. Red hadn't made an appearance in anyone or at least none that Nico had told him. It could be perhaps a mostly full color wheel. He made a brief note off to the side.

 **Black?**

It made sense if a white aura could be seen by Nico, then maybe black could be seen, too? Flipping through his notes, he stopped on his observation notes from the fifteen year old Aura Reader.

A sudden thought occurred to him. The older Aura Reader had never met another one like him before his passing during the war.

"Constant vigilance," Harry mumbled.

The only other living Aura Reader he knew had never met one either. He wondered what happened when two Aura Readers met…

…did they see the each other in a neutral color?

…would there be no color?

…did something special happen when a pair of Aura Readers met?

Harry reached over to pull his side drawer open. He pulled out a fresh piece of parchment and started writing to the now eighteen year old Aura Reader. He knew her life had just gotten busier, but it was the holidays.

He sincerely hoped she would be able to come for a visit and meet Nico.

 _Dear Isis_

 **END OF CHAPTER SIXTEEN**


	17. Chapter 17

**Anne:** I just envisioned that happening and couldn't help but write it that way.

 **Dark Neko 4000:** Read and find out about what Isis can tell him. I won't tell just yet what's going on with Harry.

 **brighteyes343:** Thank you. You'll have to keep reading the chapters to figure out what everyone is wondering.

 **CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

"Papa's gonna love his gift!" Nico exclaimed.

Harry patted him on the back.

"He sure is. You found him a great gift," Harry said.

They were sitting at the kitchen island wrapping gifts. There were four different rolls of wrapping paper, a pair of scissors only Harry used, and tape was attached to everything (and everyone). Nico's gifts for his family looked a little messy, but he was so pleased to have wrapped them himself with only a little help from Mr. Harry. It helped that his Papa had sent him over with his family gifts, minus the one he and Mr. Harry bought for Papa.

 _Tink tink tink tink tink._ Both wizards looked up and around the room for the source of the weird sound. Harry jumped up from his seat when he spotted a small brown and white speckled owl outside the kitchen window over the sink.

Unlocking the latch, Harry opened the window to let it in. The little owl hopped down onto the counter and up Harry's arm. When it reached Harry's shoulder, it shoved its foot in Harry's face.

Harry chuckled as he reached out to untie an envelope from its leg.

"All right, all right, Napoleon. I'm getting it," Harry said.

Nico jumped down from his stool. He almost landed flat on his face, but he caught himself with his hands. He pushed himself up, shaking his stinging hands out. He walked over to Harry who was reading over the small letter.

The little owl hopped around Harry's head by jumping down into his hoodie and hopping back out on the opposite shoulder. He hopped down the opposite arm to jump down into Nico's hands. Nico was surprised by how light the little owl was. He held the owl in one hand while gently running his fingertips over the top of its head.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I'm so excited to hear you've met another Aura Reader! He sounds like a special little guy! Coincidentally, my family is in London for the holidays. I'm coming in on Wednesday after final exams are finished. I'll come by Friday after lunch. Please let me know if that won't work. You can send a note back with Napoleon. If that's good for you, then I will see you and Nico on Friday!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Isis_

"I've never seen an owl like this one."

Harry looked up from the letter. Napoleon was hopping back and forth from one of Nico's hands to the other.

"That's because he's a burrowing owl. Nico, meet Napoleon," Harry introduced.

Napoleon stopped hopping and puffed up his feathers proudly.

"He's _tiny_ ," Nico said.

The little bird puffed up even more and flew off Nico's hands. After giving Harry a look and Harry waved him off, the owl flew back out the window. Nico's face fell.

"I'm sorry. Did I make him mad?" Nico asked.

Harry couldn't help, but chuckle.

"Napoleon doesn't like being reminded he's small. He won't get any bigger than he is now. He'll get over it. I'll send Isis another letter later and ask if she can bring him over again. Give him a treat and he'll forget all about it," Harry promised.

Nico squinted one eye and quirked up the same side of his mouth to show a look of mild confusion.

"Who's Isis?" Nico asked.

Harry grinned as he knelt down to Nico's level.

"Isis is a very special lady just like you. She sees the colors too," Harry explained.

Nico's whole face brightened up. His eyes lit up with happiness.

"Really? She sees colors just like me?" Nico asked.

Harry nodded.

"Her colors are different from yours, but they mean the same thing. She's eighteen years old so she's a bit older, but she's excited to meet you. She's coming on Friday."

"YAY!"

Nico cheered and started dancing around the kitchen. As he stood up, Harry shrugged before joining in on the dance.

/…/

 _Rain fell down like a sea of hail._

 _Lightning ripped across the sky._

 _His clothes clung to his body. The chill had long since set in and his body was just numb now._

 _A face appeared from the shadows. Half of it was still shrouded in darkness._

" _You will never be free of me. You may have won the war." Chuckle. "But I will win in the end."_

His eyes snapped open. His heart was beating rapidly. Harry slowly sat up in bed. He heaved a big sigh. A quick glance at his alarm clock told him it was still an hour before he had to get up. Shrugging, he reached over to turn off the alarm before climbing out of bed.

He went through the usual motions of showering, dressing, and wandering downstairs to eat. He wasn't surprised to find Maisy in the kitchen fixing breakfast.

"Good morning, Maisy," Harry greeted.

The little creature turned around in surprise.

"Harry Potter is up early? Harry Potter is feeling okay?" Maisy asked.

Harry nodded as he fetched a cup from a cabinet. He pulled the orange juice out of the fridge, poured himself a full glass, and put it back in the fridge.

"I'm okay, Maisy. I guess I just had a nightmare. I decided not to go back to sleep," Harry explained.

Maisy's ears went all the way up and her eyes even bigger than usual.

"Harry Potter had a nightmare?"

Harry shrugged in response.

"I guess. I can't remember anything from it." Sigh. "Are you still helping me later with going through the boxes in the attic?"

Maisy's ears lowered to normal height and eyes returned to normal. She nodded once before turning back to the stove.

"Maisy is helping Harry Potter with his boxes later. After Harry Potter's visitors leave," Maisy said.

Harry smiled. That was another reason why he couldn't go back to sleep. He was excited for Isis coming to visit that afternoon. He knew Nico and Isis would get along great.

He thanked Maisy when she set a full breakfast plate down in front of him. He only managed to eat about half of it, but he drained the entire glass of orange juice. He stepped out of the kitchen.

"Cooper! Time to go out, boy!" Harry called.

The large dog came running out of a random doorway with his paws slipping about under him. His nails clicked across the floor as he flew right out the door Harry opened for him.

"I'll be back, Maisy! If Nico shows up early, give him the coloring book and box of crayons!" Harry shouted before going out the door.

He walked down to Cooper who was sitting patiently waiting for him. They went on a long walk through the woods. Harry turned away to give the canine privacy when he did his business. On their way back to the house, Cooper whined at Harry. The wizard shook his head at him.

"Nooo. No, Cooper. It takes a lot of energy to change. Not today, buddy." Harry said.

Cooper lowered his head, but accepted the answer. He knew it took a lot of energy and magic for his human to change to his Animagus form. He would try again later. When they got back to the house, Nico was just arriving through the floo.

"Mr. Harry! Is Isis here?"

Harry grinned. He knew Nico would be just as excited for Isis' visit.

"She'll get here after lunch. Don't worry. We'll even have an early lunch so she doesn't get here while we're eating," Harry said.

"YAY!"

They walked upstairs to the library where they stared their schooling for the day. They started with the calendar and weather. They went over their letter of the week – M – with some fun activities.

"What words can you think of that start with the letter M?"

"Mommy! Like Mrs. Weasley!"

"Good. What else?"

"Moo. That's what a cow says. Mad. Moon. Mirror. Music. Mop!"

Harry clapped his hands before writing down all of Nico's words.

"That's a great list, Nico. You're getting really good at this," Harry encouraged him.

They did a seasonal craft together involving paint. It wound up all over both of them. They had a good laugh together. After they finished washing up and changing shirts (Harry had a few sets of clothes for Nico kept at the house), they went downstairs for lunch.

Nico got to help Harry with making lunch. They continued their discussion from yesterday on recycling while they fixed it. They ate lunch at the island per their normal routine. After lunch, they were working on a writing assignment when Maisy appeared.

"Harry Potter is having a visitor," Maisy told them.

Nico clapped his hands with an eager look on his face. Harry reached across to tap Nico's paper.

"Finish copying the sentence. I'll be right back," Harry promised.

Nico nodded. He picked his pencil back up to continue his writing. Harry walked out into the entrance hall to find a beautiful young woman. She had dark brown skin and long black hair tied into a braid resting over one shoulder. Her bright blue eyes glanced about the room. She wore dark jeans and a long-sleeved creamy white shirt with black vertical lines around the sleeves.

She smiled when she saw Harry.

"The raven and the sparrow meet again," she greeted.

Harry smiled back.

"Where you see a sparrow, I see a graceful swan," he replied.

She wagged a finger at him, revealing several gold bracelets lying around her wrist.

"Still oozing that Harry charm, I see." Giggle. "It's wonderful to see you again."

They shared a hug where Harry gently patted her on the back. Harry led her to the next room. When they walked in, Nico stood up.

"Nico, I want you to meet Isis. Isis, this is Nico," Harry introduced.

Isis brought her hand down to shake her hand with Nico.

"It's nice to meet you," Isis said.

"Me too," Nico answered. "Where's your owl?"

Isis smiled sadly. "He's not feeling well. I'll have to send him over another day."

Harry watched curiously as the two stood staring silently at each other. Finally, Isis spoke.

"This is fascinating," Isis said.

"I've never seen that color before," Nico said.

Harry grew more curious.

"What color do you see?" he asked.

"A bright gold," Isis answered.

"Silver. Like Daddy's eyes," Nico said.

Harry made a quiet humming sound. He wondered if the difference in colors was due to gender. He listened as Isis turned and mentioned she had found some new surprises with being an Aura Reader.

"I'd like to share one with Nico, if that's okay," Isis said.

Harry and Nico both nodded. A few minutes later, the two Aura Readers were sitting on pillows on the ground. They had their legs crossed in front of them and sat across from each other. A candle was burning a bright blue flame between them. Harry closed the drapes and darkened the entire room for them. He stepped out of the room with Isis assuring him they would come find him when they finished.

Sitting with their backs straight, they reached across the short distance between them and touched hands.

"Open your eyes, Nico."

Nico opened them and gasped. He was no longer in Harry's living room. In fact, it didn't seem like he was even still in the house. Instead he now found himself standing in a courtyard. There were arches covered in ivy with purple and pink flowers. In the center of the courtyard was a large fountain.

At the top of the fountain was a large, glass-looking ball. From it, a large rainbow of bright colors was streaking across the sky.

"Where are we?" Nico asked.

Isis smiled.

"I don't have a name for it yet. It's kind of like…a headquarters of sorts. A base, I guess. A home for the colors," Isis said.

Nico pointed up at the large ball.

"What's that?"

Isis tipped her head back to stare up at the ball.

" _That_ is all the auras I've seen in my life. So far, anyway. I try not to look at too many people's auras now that I'm order. I've learned I can trust people. I only occasionally look at an aura," Isis said.

Nico smiled. Isis could turn it off and on just like he could. He still occasionally saw an aura without really focusing on a person, but they were always green.

"Where's mine?" Nico asked, looking around.

Isis chuckled.

"We would have to focus on your space. This is where I go to be safe and secure and to reflect on the lives that have touched me." Smile. "But we can find your space too."

They stepped up to each other and connected their hands. They locked gazes.

"Think of a safe place. Somewhere you really like."

Nico began thinking of a place. Suddenly, everything disintegrated into a swirl of colors around them. They circled around them like a waterfall of bright lights. When the colors finished swirling around them and disappeared into the ground, they found themselves in Harry's library.

Except this library was different from Harry's. For one, there were a lot more windows which a great amount of light came streaming in through. The bookshelves were packed with books. A few of the books were in one color. There were a lot of green ones and white ones. Even a few blue ones. A majority of the books were gray.

When Nico pulled down one of the green books with a purple spine, he opened it to find a familiar face.

"Grandpa Luc! Isis, look! That's Grandpa Luc!"

Isis knelt down to look at the book with him. It seemed that like her lights, Nico's books represented people he had met and had in his life. When opened, the book would show detailed pictures of the people. The images were of memories, some Nico didn't even remember. One of the images in his grandfather's book was of Lucius rocking in a chair feeding baby Nico a bottle of milk.

Isis noticed something mildly unsettling and pointed it out to Nico. One of the books, in the middle of all the colors, was a dark gray so dark it was almost black. Nico shook his head.

"I've never seen gray."

Nico listed all the colors he had seen surrounding people. After listening, Isis deduced that the neutral (light) gray were people Nico had yet to meet. However, the dark gray was a mystery. It remained a mystery when they couldn't open the book.

/…/

"You met another Aura Reader?"

With a mouthful of mashed potatoes, all Nico could do was nod. Severus and Draco shared a look over the dinner table.

"That's wonderful, Nico. What was she like?" Severus asked.

Nico finished chewing his mouthful and swallowed.

"Her name is Isis. She's great! Papa, she was born in Egypt!" Nico exclaimed.

Draco raised an eyebrow while taking a sip of his drink.

"Is that where she grew up?" Draco asked.

He surprised them when he shook his head.

"Nah uh. Isis was…ad..a duh…pot…ided" Nico paused, his face scrunched up.

They exchanged another look. They tried to think of what word Nico might be trying to say. Suddenly, an idea hit Draco.

"Is she _adopted_?"

When Nico perked up, he knew he had gotten it right.

"That! Her parents didn't want her so a new mommy took her home. She grew up in O-hi-o. Her mommy has family here. She came for Christmas," Nico explained.

"It sounds like you had a wonderful day, Nico," Draco said.

"Lots of fun, Daddy!"

"What did Harry think of Isis?" Severus asked.

"He was happy. Lots of happy. Like this big!" Nico stretched his arms out as far as they would go.

Severus and Draco chuckled.

"We're glad you had a good day, son. Now remember Daddy is home for the holiday, but I still have some orders that need to be finished. Will you be okay helping Charlotte with the store?" Severus asked.

Nico bobbed his head up and down. His whole body vibrated.

"Charlotte is fun! Can _I_ help you brew, Papa?" Nico asked.

Draco shot Severus a secret smile as he stood up to clear his plate. Severus pulled him in for a small kiss on his way by. He turned that smile onto his son who was waiting patiently for his answer.

"I think I have a potion or two that you can help me with. Would you like that?"

"YAY!"

Despite the loud ringing in his ears, Severus kept smiling.

 **END OF CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

 **A/N:** Longest chapter to date, people!


	18. Chapter 18

**Qtsarahanne:** Thanks so much. I love it when people want more. You'll have to keep reading to find out what's going on with Harry.

 **Guest:** Thank you, thank you.

 **hotflower901:** Nico is definitely the sweetest little guy. Isis will play some minor role in the story and will help with some things along the way.

 **CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

"Naturally, it's going to be on Christmas Day. I've already had several families send in their RSVPs. The Greengrass Family was the first to send theirs back with an owl."

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose. His mother was so busy chattering away like a bird, he hadn't had a chance to get a word in edgewise. His husband was a coward. When the lunch invitation had come, it was awfully convenient Severus suddenly recalled a meeting with Kingsley.

 _Bloody coward_ , Draco thought.

"Mother."

Narcissa smiled sweetly.

"Yes, dear?"

Draco chose his words wisely before speaking.

"I wish you had informed us sooner. Christmas is only a week away. Our family has plans for Christmas Day," Draco explained.

Narcissa's smile never wavered.

"Well, of course, _our_ family has plans. We exchange gifts at home in the morning and we'll of course listen to Nico's violin. Then have a lovely lunch in the dining room and enjoy an evening Christmas ball with all the Pureblood families," Narcissa explained, as if he were a small child.

Draco almost wanted to crawl under the table. He knew deep down how she was about react to his next words. He took a deep breath and mustered up all the courage he possessed.

"Mother, I was referring to myself, Severus, and Nico. You and father are welcome to hold your ball, but the three of us have plans that _don't_ involve that," Draco said.

He suddenly feared for his life and gripped his wand in a hand under the table. Narcissa's sweet look had melted away into pure anger. If it wasn't for both her hands resting above the table, Draco would have expected to have found himself staring down the wrong end of a wand.

"What else could you possibly have planned, _Draconis_?"

Draco winced. He hated when his mother called him that.

"If you must know, Mother, we are celebrating with the other people in our lives. We're having a small celebration at Hogwarts with the staff. Then we are meeting with the Weasley's for the babies first Christmas. In the early evening, we're going to celebrate with Nico's schooling friends and Harry. Father and you are welcome to join us," Draco said.

A fire lit up in her eyes. It was a wonder he didn't catch fire.

" _I knew it._ "

"Mother."

Narcissa took her napkin from her lap and slammed it down on top of the table. She forced her chair back harshly, leaned her hands on the table, and snarled across the table at her son.

" _ **Potter**_ becomes a part of your life and monopolizes your time because he doesn't have a family of his own. No children to pass on the Potter name so he's taking _my_ grandson," Narcissa sneered.

Draco pushed himself roughly back from the table and jumped to his feet. A newly lit fire was reflecting now in his own eyes.

"That's _**enough**_ , Mother. I won't listen to you badmouth that man. Nico thinks the world of Harry and Harry's been a world of good for Nico. I'm not a little boy anymore. You can't snap your fingers and I'll jump," Draco snapped.

Narcissa stared at her son in shock. He had never spoken to her in such a way.

"Draco!"

Draco jerked his hand up in front of him with the flat palm facing her.

" _Enough_. Keep pushing us, Mom, and you won't have any contact with your grandson."

He stormed away from the table, uncaring of how rude it was leaving his mother like that. Come Hell or high water, Draco was on Potter's side now and there he would remain. Even against family.

/…/

In the middle of Nico's library, there was a large papasan cushion. There was a round, sturdy base holding up a large round frame. In that frame sat the cushion in its soft, red glow. Nico sat curled up in that chair. Several of the colored books were slowly floating in the air around him. A purple book lay open in his book.

A tiny tear fell down his cheek. The book belonged to his godfather, Blaise Zabini. He barely remembered the man. Looking through the book made him happy and sad. The very first picture in the book was of Blaise standing with baby Nico in his arms. Fast asleep in the armchair beside him was Nico's Daddy.

Nico realized a couple of visits ago, while exploring, that the books were amazing. If he touched a page, it caused it to come to life and play memories. The soft voice of his godfather filled the library.

" _That's right, little one. I'm your godfather. And him? That's your Daddy. You wore him out last night, but that's okay. He'll get better at this. He's got me here to help him and your Papa, too."_

Nico sat there flipping through the book and listening to his godfather's voice from the memories. The last one was sad. Two-year-old Nico was sitting up on a hospital bed. A sickly pale Blaise was laid back with his eyes half-open. He was gently holding Nico's hand.

" _I'm sorry, little guy. I was hoping to see you grow up, drive your dads nuts, and make a family of your own."_

 _Cough cough._

" _I wasn't as lucky."_

" _Bwaise?"_

 _Blaise smiled. "I'm just gonna take a really long nap. You won't see me again, little guy."_

More tears streamed down his face as his daddy entered the picture to pick him up. Draco leaned down to lean his head on his best friend's head. He whispered something too quiet for Nico to apparently have heard. Blaise closed eyes as they left the picture.

Nico's nose began running alongside the tears. He sniffled up a big clog of boogers and tears.

"I miss you," he whispered.

There were a few yellow books in the bunch. The very thin ones were people Nico had met who had said mean words to his daddy or papa. The medium sized yellow was his ex-nanny. He quickly shut the book on her and threw the book back up in the air to swirl around.

The thickest of the yellow books had a mixture of green, yellow, and a single orange page. It was his grandmother's book. Some of the memories were nice, some of them the opposite. The orange page showed his grandfather when he was very sick and his grandmother looking mad. He didn't stay long in the book, either.

He called the dark gray book down from the air. No matter how hard he tried, Nico was unable to open the book. Nico looked around at all the floating books. Then his gaze fell back down on the book.

"Who is this?" he wondered out loud.

" **Nico?"**

The small child opened his eyes. He was back in the living room sitting upright on a pillow in a meditation stance. Harry was knelt down in front of him.

"Hey," Harry said.

"Hi, Mr. Harry!"

"I'm sorry to interrupt your time in your special library, but it's time for you to go home," Harry said.

Nico pouted, but stood up with Harry's help.

"Now, remember. You'll be here tomorrow and Wednesday, but you're going to stay home Thursday and Friday," Harry explained.

Nico nodded as he pulled his backpack on over one shoulder. He spoke as he pulled the strap over his other shoulder.

"I 'member! And I see you Monday for Christmas! Will I see you at the Weasley's?" Nico questioned.

Harry nodded firmly.

"Oh, yes. Hermione would be very upset if I missed that. Then you'll come back for the town celebration and gifts with me," Harry told him.

Nico pointed at the Christmas tree off to the right from the fireplace. They had picked it out last week and spent part of today decorating it. They were going to finish decorating tomorrow.

"Papa and Daddy's gifts?" Nico inquired.

Harry pointed to the tree.

"I put them under the tree while you were meditating. Don't worry. Cooper and Cecil won't get into him," Harry answered.

"Okay! Bye, Mr. Harry!"

"Bye, Nico. I'll see you tomorrow."

/…/

He was half-asleep with his head laying on his pillow. The presence beside him in bed was normal, but he felt like something was off. Draco peeked his eyes open and glanced upward. His heart leapt up into his throat and he jerked upright in bed. It was a miracle he didn't disturb his husband in the process.

" _Nico?_ " Draco whispered.

The small boy stood next to the bed holding an ear in one hand and his baby blanket in the other. Without waking his husband, Draco slid out of bed and led Nico out of the bedroom. Once outside in the hall, Draco lifted his son up into his arms.

"What's wrong, little guy?" Draco asked as he walked him back to his room.

"I can't sleep," Nico muttered.

Draco frowned. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"No."

Draco's frown deepened.

"Is something bothering you?"

"Yes."

Draco walked through Nico's open door. Instead of putting Nico in bed, Draco went over to a chair in the corner and sat down with his son on his lap. He lit a small lamp nearby on a short stand. He turned Nico so he was sitting sideways on his lap, but still facing him.

"What's bothering you?" Draco asked.

Nico looked down at his blanket laying across his lap. Draco reached a hand out to rub his son's back.

"Hey? Hey, it's okay. You can tell me anything," Draco said.

"I'm sad," Nico murmured.

"About the thing that's bothering you?" Draco asked, trying to clarify.

Nico nodded. "You'll be sad, Daddy."

Draco was thoroughly confused now.

"Why would I be sad?" Draco questioned.

Nico raised his gaze to his father.

"Why did Blaise leave?"

A cold feeling washed over the blonde wizard. Now he understood why Nico had been worried. Harry had told them about Nico meeting Isis and the significance of him now meditating.

"Oh."

Nico's face crumbled. He _did_ make his father sad. Draco was quick to assure his son.

"No, no. It's okay, Nico. I was hoping to tell you when you were older." Pause. "To be honest, I wasn't sure if you remembered him. You were only two when he passed away."

Nico nodded.

"I saw him in my book. I was a baby and he was happy. But then he was sick. He telled me he was taking a long nap," Nico explained.

Draco smiled as he gently rocked the chair when he leaned back. His son scooted forward to lean against him as they rocked.

"Blaise was my best friend in school. I knew he'd be the perfect godfather for you. He really loved spending time with you. If he could have, he would have been here every day." Pause. "That was before he got sick."

"Why he get sick?" Nico asked in a quiet voice.

Draco drew in a deep breath and released it.

"Blaise didn't realize he was sick until it was too late. He had…this infection. He didn't recognize the signs that he was sick and the infection spread really fast. Blaise actually collapsed when he was visiting us. Papa took care of you while I rushed him to the healers at Saint Mungo's."

Nico listened attentively as his Daddy told him the story of how the healers found Blaise's internal organs shutting down. They were able to slow down the process, but not stop it. They tried to make him as comfortable as possible in his final days.

"His last wish was to say goodbye to you. You and I were his last family. His father died in the first war and his mother passed before you were born. He loved getting to see you one last time. I know he passed away peacefully, Nico."

A small stream of tears fell down Nico's cheeks. He sniffled. If he were to look up, he would find a steady stream falling from his father's eyes. If Draco were to look up, he would see his husband standing in the shadows of the doorway with a small, knowing smile.

 _If only we could have done more to help him,_ Severus thought sadly.

/…/

 **December 20, 2017**

 **I met another Aura Reader recently. Oddly enough, he too, was first discovered by the one and only Harry Potter. He is a youngling by the name of Nico Malfoy-Snape. I have another before met another like me. I was not sure what to expect.**

 **He had a brilliant aura. It was a bright gold. I have never before seen that kind of color around anyone. He said there was a silver around me. It leads me to wonder if these colors are only seen by Aura Readers** **in** **other Aura Readers.**

Isis sighed. She reached out to dip her quill in ink before continuing.

 **Harry is a mystery to me. He has met in his lifetime not one, but three Aura Readers. Could his magic be drawing him to us? Is it coincidental that he has managed to meet all of us?**

 **Nico and Harry concern me.**

 **Nico's special place is a library. The people he's met appear as books in the colors he has met and known these people for. One book greatly disturbs me. It was a dark gray, nearly black. He claims it is not one of his aura colors or at least one he has never seen. When we attempted to open this book to see whose it was, we were unable to open it.**

 **I worry this book could be bad. I don't know how to explain it, but it worries me. I did not want to worry Harry so I didn't tell him about the feeling the book gives me. I have made plans to revisit Harry and Nico some time after Christmas. I wish to investigate further after some time and see if Nico has made progress with the book.**

 **And Harry…**

Isis paused. She reached out to reink the end of her quill.

 **Harry worries me too. I don't know how or why, but his aura has changed. Another thing I can't explain. He seems the same as when I last saw him and yet something has changed.**

 **Is it possible he's changing? Could he be poisoning his body with drugs? Or could Harry be dabbling in the Dark Arts? I admit I have never known anyone who has done such things, but it does raise the question.**

 **What's wrong with Harry?**

 **END OF CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**


	19. Chapter 19

**mizzrazz72:** That's the question of the story and yes, he should have her committed.

 **hotflower901:** Hmmm. You'll have to keep reading to find out.

 **PiffyEQ:** Thanks so much! I'm glad my readers think Nico is adorable.

 **Epiphany:** A little bit more of the library was discussed in this chapter, but will start to show more in the coming chapters. You shouldn't trust her. What she has in store later, every reader of mine will not be happy.

 **CHAPTER NINETEEN**

[Christmas Day]

Nico was up before the sun. He got himself dressed in a nice pair of jeans, a collared shirt, and a vest. He pulled his shoes on and pulled the Velcro pieces across tight. With a big smile on his face, he left his room.

He paused at his fathers closed bedroom door. He tapped the door handle then waited. A few seconds later, the doorknob turned blue. Nico smiled. Blue meant his Daddy and Papa were still asleep.

He walked to the stairs. He stretched his hand up to the railing and carefully walked down the stairs one step at a time. When he was left with two steps, Nico jumped them to land safely on the landing. He walked into the kitchen.

"Maisy!" Nico called in a soft voice.

The little house elf popped into the kitchen.

"Nico Malfoy-Snape is calling Maisy to help with breakfast?"

Nico smiled. He had told his nanny about wanting to do something special for his fathers. It had been Harry's suggestion that he could make breakfast for his fathers. With supervised help, of course. Mr. Harry had plans for the morning so Nico had asked Maisy if she would mind helping him.

He had planned out the meal already with the house elf and had formally invited her to the house, giving her access to enter through the wards. She started getting things out of the fridge. Nico pulled a step stool out from a bottom cabinet. He placed it down, stepped up onto it, and pulled himself up onto the counter.

Nico reached out to pull the coffee maker close. He plugged it into a nearby outlet. Being careful so as not to fall face first off the counter, Nico accepted the items Maisy handed up to him. He had watched his Papa make his coffee so many times, he could mix all the stuff with his eyes closed.

Maisy instructed him on how to set the timer on so it would brew on time for his fathers. After pushing the coffee maker over to the side, Nico turned around and reached for the bread. He scooted over to where the toaster was sitting. He turned the setting to a three, placed several slices in the toaster, and pushed the handle down.

Maisy had cracked open some eggs and was in the process of making an omelet.

"What is Nico Malfoy-Snape's fathers liking in their omelets?" Maisy asked.

Nico tapped his head. He tried remembering what his fathers liked in their omelets. They didn't eat them often.

"Ham, bell peppers, tomato…and…and…"

"Cheese?" Maisy suggested.

"Yea! Cheese!" Nico exclaimed.

Nico climbed down from the counter, carefully holding onto the counter and cabinets as he slid down onto the stepstool. Then he jumped down to go looking in the fridge. He pulled out a big bowl of fruit. Maisy snapped her fingers, making the stepstool float over to where Nico wanted to step up. He struggled, but managed to set the full bowl of fruit down on the counter.

Maisy snapped her fingers again, causing a big plastic spoon and two bowls to come floating down to Nico. Peeling back the plastic, Nico picked out pieces of fruit to put into the two bowls. Nico paid close attention to what fruit went into each bowl.

His Papa liked strawberries, apples, and grapes, but didn't care for pineapple. His Daddy liked the pineapple and mango but hated grapes. That was the only fruit in the bowl. He moved his Papa's bowl to his right so he could tell the bowls apart.

When all the food had been prepared, Maisy helped him transfer all the food to the dining room table. Nico hugged the house elf.

"Thanks, Maisy! Papa and Daddy will be happy we made breakfast!" Nico said.

Maisy patted the young boy's back as she returned the hug. She enjoyed Nico's presence in Harry Potter's life. Plus the demon dog didn't come in the house all muddy when the boy was around.

"Maisy is happy to help Nico Malfoy-Snape," Maisy said, stepping back.

Nico grinned from ear to ear. "Happy Christmas, Maisy!"

Maisy returned the sentiment before snapping her fingers and disappearing. Right about that time, Nico could hear someone coming down the stairs. When he walked out into the entrance hall, he found his Daddy coming down the last step. He dashed over to throw his arms around Draco as the older wizard scooped him up in his arms.

"Happy Christmas, Daddy!" Nico exclaimed.

Draco grinned. He kissed Nico on the forehead.

"Good morning, Nico. Happy Christmas!" Pause. "Is that breakfast I smell?"

Nico's head bobbed up and down like a popped out jack in the box.

"I made it, Daddy! Me and Mr. Harry's elf!"

Draco smiled. Unknown to Nico, his fathers had known the second the house elf had come through the wards. When the wards didn't scream out in protest, they figured it was either Lucius or Harry or someone equally harmless to them.

"It smells delicious, Nico."

Draco and Nico turned their heads to watch Severus coming down the last few steps. He greeted Draco with a small kiss on the mouth and Nico a kiss to the forehead.

"Is that coffee I smell?" Severus asked with a teasing smile.

Nico giggled. "I made that too!"

A few minutes later and two coffee cups filled to the brim, the family was sitting down for breakfast. Everything tasted delicious. They savored their home cooked meal. When breakfast was over, they let Nico open some of his gifts. The rest were at Harry's house waiting to be opened later.

They let him play with his new toys for a little bit before leaving for Hogwarts. When they arrived at the castle, they joined the staff that remained behind. The students who had stayed had already left the Great Hall.

"Minnie!" Nico greeted excitedly as he hugged his godmother.

"Nico, it's wonderful to see you. Happy Christmas!"

Nico stepped back out of her embrace to give her a big smile.

"Happy Christmas, Minnie!"

He looked around Professor McGonagall to spot the other professors. He dashed around her to go greet them. Minerva shook her head with a smile. She greeted Severus and Draco with a hug.

"Happy Christmas, Severus. Draco. Did Nico have you up before the sun?" she teased.

Draco chuckled. "Actually, our son let us sleep in and made us breakfast."

Minerva raised an eyebrow at Severus. He let out a chuckle of his own.

"Our kitchen is still intact. Harry's house elf assisted Nico," Severus explained.

Minerva giggled.

"Well, that's a relief, then. She is quite handy in the kitchen," Minerva commented.

As per their tradition, Severus and Minerva traded rare drinks for one another. Draco whistled at the drink of choice for the year.

"Martell Cordon Bleu Cognac? _This_ will definitely be enjoyed," Draco told her.

They shared a few more words before joining the others.

"Papa! Look what I got!" Nico cheered.

Both fathers winced. One of Draco's colleagues, in their infinite wisdom, had given their child a large box of sweets from Honeydukes.

 _Someone's going to pay for this,_ Draco thought.

/…/

Like Nico, Harry was up early that morning. He showered, let Cooper out, and ate a small breakfast. After calling Cooper back and telling Cecil they were leaving, Harry walked into town. When he reached town, he found a van waiting for them.

"Mr. Harry, Mr. Harry!" Izzy called.

Harry waved as he drew near. "Good morning, Izzy! Happy Christmas!"

Izzy smiled as Harry signed Happy Christmas to her. She gave him a big hug. She scratched Cooper behind the ear.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Harry asked.

Izzy nodded. "We were waiting for you."

Harry climbed into the van with Izzy and her family. Cooper hopped in and laid down on the floorboard. The van departed for the road. Along the road, they sang Christmas carols to pass the time. Soon they pulled into town outside a big building. A sign outside read as Riverdale Orphanage.

Izzy's father, a tall man with a full beard, surprised the kids inside dressed as Father Christmas. Harry helped Izzy hand out gifts before helping the child's mother in the kitchen. Izzy played with the children and answered their questions about her cochlear implants. Cooper laid down with a group of children who read books to him. Soon they were serving breakfast to the children and everyone was filling their tummies.

The workers thanked them for coming.

"You'll have to thank our Izzy. It was all her idea," her father said.

Izzy accepted a cookie that was offered to her. She gave hugs to all the workers before they departed. Their next stop was a home for senior citizens.

They were happy for the gifts, but even happier for the visitors. Izzy found a group of deaf elderly who signed and spend a long time with them. Harry took Cooper to different rooms. Everyone enjoyed seeing the canine. They pet him with slow strokes on top of his head and back but did so with soft hands.

As Harry was leaving the last resident, Harry got a look at the clock hanging on the wall.

"We gotta leave, Coop, or we'll be late to the Weasley's Christmas."

Harry bid farewell to Izzy's family with the promise to see them later at the town celebration.

"Thanks for coming, Mr. Harry!" Izzy said.

"You're very welcome, Izzy. We had a fun time."

Harry located a safe place before apparating with Cooper. They arrived a few minutes ahead of Nico's family so he was deep in conversation with Ron and Bill when they arrived. Nico gave Harry a hug and wished him a Happy Christmas before running off to play with the other kids.

Everyone was outside celebrating around a large tree fully decorated with an angel on top. The children unwrapped their gifts and thanked people for them. They enjoyed a big feast. Afterwards, the adults all broke up into groups to chat. Harry enjoyed a pleasant conversation with Ginny before the kids dragged him off to play.

While his husband spoke with Arthur and Charlie, Draco stepped over to greet the only Weasley girl. He had been surprised to see an obviously pregnant bulge on the former Gryffindor.

"I suppose congratulations are in order," Draco greeted.

Ginny smirked. "Thanks, Malfoy."

"Malfoy-Snape," Draco corrected with a smirk of his own.

Ginny giggled while patting him on the arm.

"That _was_ quite the surprise," Ginny remarked.

Draco nodded in understanding.

"Speaking of surprises, I'm surprised you and Harry still get along," Draco said.

Ginny's smirk fell into a small, awkward smile.

"We broke up on good terms," she said.

Draco detected the small hitch in her voice. He glanced around to locate the dark-haired wizard before stepping close and lowering his voice.

"I _am_ curious. Why _did_ you break up with him?" Draco questioned.

Ginny bit her bottom lip. She glanced over at Harry. All the kids had jumped on top of him, pushing him down into the snow. He was laughing at the bottom of the pile of kids.

"We couldn't have children together. As you can see, it wasn't something on my part." Deep sigh. "It was a deal breaker for us. Harry knew I wanted children of my own and he broke up with me so I could make that dream come true."

His mother's words came crashing back down on him. Draco stared across the backyard with a heavy heart. Harry had a passion for working with children, despite the hard knowledge of never being able to have children of his own.

Now he was bitter. It wasn't against Potter, though. It was against the Universe. After everything Harry James Potter had been through since his birth, why couldn't he have caught a break?

The children eventually let Harry up. He dropped onto a bench seat beside Hermione who was feeding Gabriel a bottle. She gasped when she looked up.

"Harry, your nose! It's bleeding," she gasped.

Harry brought a hand up to his nose. When he brought it back, there was blood on his fingertips. He snatched a napkin up to stem off the nosebleed.

"Sorry about that. I guess the kids played a little rougher than I thought." Smile. "I'll just go clean up inside."

Harry stood up and wandered across the lawn before disappearing into The Burrow. Hermione glanced after him worriedly. When she turned her head back around, she caught her husband's eye. He looked just as worried. They did well to hide it from the others.

As nice as it was spending time with the Weasley's, soon the Malfoy-Snape's, Harry, and Cooper left for the town celebration. Severus and Draco enjoyed getting to meet a few of the kids Nico had been spending time with. Thomas loved the toy Nico got him and Nico loved the book Izzy gave him. Harry enjoyed the new ornaments the children got him for his tree.

Things finally calmed down at Harry's house. Nico, surprisingly, wanted his fathers to open their gifts first. Draco opened his gift first. He wasn't surprised to find news gloves and a scarf; his old pair were looking raggedy. He tried on the scarf, earning him a big grin from Nico. He startled when the green changed to blue.

"Daddy, it's blue 'cause you're happy!" Nico laughed.

Draco laughed. Only their son would find a mood color changing scarf for him.

"I will have to wear it to class then and see how long it takes my classes to figure out it's charmed," Draco said.

"And which color means you're _not_ happy," Severus added.

Nico plopped a gift into his lap next. Severus peeled the tape and paper away without much effort to reveal a book. When he turned it over, he was pleasantly surprised. He pulled his son close by the small of his back and kissed him on top of his head.

"This is my favorite author. How did you know?" Severus asked.

Nico smiled mischievously.

"I looked at your books, Papa, and I copied the letters of his name. That's how I write with Mr. Harry! I couldn' 'member if you had this book," Nico explained.

Severus smiled.

"I don't have this one. It's his newest book. Thank you," Severus said.

Nico looked over at Harry when he made a sound.

"Don't forget what you found, Nico," Harry prompted.

Nico looked confused for a second before lighting up.

"OH! Papa, open the book!"

Raising an eyebrow at Harry, Severus opened the book. There in perfect cursive writing was the author's signature. Severus hugged his son.

"I love it even more. I love you, Nico."

"Love you, Papa!"

Nico surprised Harry with a gift as well. When he opened it, the smile reached all the way to his eyes. It was a snow globe and he absolutely loved it.

"Do you like it?" Nico asked.

Harry nodded. "I do. Thank you, Nico."

Next, Harry presented Nico with a gift. He wasn't sure what it was at first. It was a long black cord with a sharp tooth hanging from it. There was a silver clasp on the back. He knew it was a necklace, but wasn't sure about the tooth. He brought it over to his fathers. Draco chuckled.

"That's a dragon tooth, Nico."

Nico cheered loudly and dashed back to Harry throw his arms around him. He thanked him profusely and asked Harry to help him with it. Harry had him turn around to face his fathers and carefully placed it around his neck. While tapping the necklace gently, Harry dropped his voice to a whisper. Nico leaned back against him. His fathers could have eavesdropped, but chose not to.

" _This is a special necklace, Nico_ ," Harry whispered.

" _Special_?" Nico whispered back.

Harry nodded.

" _Uh huh. If something scares you or you get lose or someone hurts you, you just take the tooth in hand and whisper safe. It'll bring you right here and the wards around my house will lock down. I'll be the only one able to get in or out to you_ ," Harry explained.

"Wow! Thank you, Mr. Harry," Nico said, hugging him again.

"You're welcome, Nico."

The little boy soon tired out and fell asleep on the couch. Cooper laid down on the floor in front of the couch. His eyes were closed, but he remained awake. Harry was surprised when Severus and Draco presented him with a present.

"You didn't have to get me anything," Harry said.

"True, but we wanted to," Severus replied.

Harry grinned before reaching back behind the tree for two gifts hidden out of sight. Both wizards flashed him shocked looks.

"Now we're even," Harry grinned, handing them their gifts.

Upon their insistence, Harry opened his gift first. He tore the paper away with careful hands and placed it aside. He tore the tape away around the edges of the box and popped it open. Harry wasn't sure what to expect when he had been handed the gift. What he found never crossed his mind.

Harry was speechless. The two former Slytherins had given him an egg. The small egg sat on soft padding. It was colored in bright purple and blue. He opened his mouth, yet nothing came out. Draco reached out to squeeze Severus' hand. Harry opened his mouth again.

"This can't be what I think it is…is it?" Harry asked.

Draco grinned. "It is."

Harry gasped. "How did you find one?"

Severus smirked.

"You're not the only one with connections. There are instructions also on caring for it in the box too," he instructed.

Harry couldn't stop smiling.

"Do you know how long it'll be until it hatches?"

"When it's ready."

Harry chuckled.

[ _What hasss the youngling'sss fathersss given you?_ ]

Harry didn't startle when the little head popped up out of nowhere. He had felt Cecil slithering up his back to his shoulders. He made the two wizards jump out of their skin when he turned his head and spoke back in the snake language.

[ _They have given me a phoenixxx. It isss a gentle creature._ ]

Cecil nodded.

[ _A new friend, I sssee. I ssshall like to meet them. When will it hatch?_ ]

A warm feeling settled in Severus' stomach. Harry spoke the language just as the former Dark Lord once did, but somehow his voice was different. It was light and gentle as if he were having a normal conversation. The Dark Lord had had a harsh, bone-chilling tone.

[ _I do not know. It will hatch when it isss ready._ ]

Cecil flicked his tongue out.

[ _I ssshall wait then. I look forward to their arrival._ ]

Draco was next to open his gift. When he opened the box, he found a rare Charms book completely written in French.

"Où as tu trouvé ça?" Draco asked. (Where did you find this?)

Harry chuckled before French flowed out.

"Je connais un gars. Aimez-vous?" Harry asked. (I know a guy. Do you like it?)

"Aimer. Je pourrais devoir te faire un câlin, " Draco grinned, flipping a few pages. (Love it. I may have to hug you.)

Harry chuckled as he got up to get himself a drink.

"Votre mari pourrait devenir jaloux," Harry said. (Your husband might get jealous.)

Draco winked at him. If Severus' gift was half as good as his, then he might be getting a second hug. He was surprised that in Severus' box was a note. They looked at it together as Harry came back in the room.

 _ **Your gift is hidden at Hogwarts. Lucius has agreed to watch Nico tomorrow so I can take you and Draco to your gift. Wear something casual that you don't mind getting messy.**_

Neither wizard could make heads or tails of Harry's cryptic message. They glanced over at Harry as he pulled a blanket over Nico.

/…/

Things were winding down at the ball. Lucius sat off in a corner nursing a drink as he watched his wife converse with the remaining families.

"Good evening, Lucius."

Lucius turned his head. He smiled when he saw who it was. He stood up to shake hands.

"It's good to see you, old friend. Are you enjoying yourself?" Lucius asked.

Nott Senior nodded. He sat down with his own drink.

"How is your son? I heard he's teaching at Hogwarts," Nott Senior said.

Lucius nodded. "He is well. He enjoys working with the children. How is _your_ son?"

Nott Senior smiled.

"He's been much better since obtaining an apprenticeship. I am saddened he is out of the country, but he writes often and tries to visit when he can."

Lucius only listened with a single ear as he turned his focus to his wife. He narrowed his gaze. She was spending an awfully long time conversing with the Greengrass Family. Shrugging it off, he turned his full attention back to his old classmate.

 **END OF CHAPTER NINETEEN**

 **A/N: School ends as of the 23** **rd** **and I hope to start adding chapters at a faster rate as I will have more time to write during the summer. Yay summer!**

 **ADDITIONAL NOTE: The chapter was updated since posted. I completely forgot I had written in a previous chapter what Nico was getting Harry.**


	20. Chapter 20

**awfanfic:** Thank you for the review.

 **mizzrazz72:** There _could_ be more going on with Harry. I'm slowly introducing more that's going on through the chapters.

 **CHAPTER TWENTY**

[The Next Day – Boxing Day]

"This tastes great, Grandpa Luc!"

Lucius smiled as he finished putting some scrambled eggs on Nico's plate. He was thrilled Harry had gotten his grandson to eat new foods.

"I'm happy you like it, Nico," Lucius said.

Nico shoved another forkful of food into his mouth. He glanced around the kitchen before looking at his grandfather.

"Where's Grandmother?" Nico asked.

Lucius hid a tiny smirk as he turned back to turn off the stove.

"I must really be showing my age. I seemed to have forgotten to tell her. She'll be gone all day on a shopping spree in Paris," Lucius confessed.

Nico spilled out into giggles.

"Grandpa Luc, you're not old!" he exclaimed.

Lucius smiled. He picked up his coffee mug and refilled it before joining his grandson at the table. He was looking forward to his day with his grandson, but he was looking more forward to hearing about how Severus reacted to his Christmas gift.

He noticed Nico fiddling with his necklace with his free hand.

"There's a nice necklace you have, Nico. What kind of tooth is that?" Lucius asked.

Nico grinned.

"Dragon! Mr. Harry gave it to me. Do you like it?" Nico asked.

Lucius nodded.

"I love it. It suits you."

/…/

"Potter, it is _disgusting_ down here. Where the _bloody_ _Hell_ are we going?"

Harry shook his head. He was leading Severus and Draco down a damp, dirty hallway. It was a separate hallway he had discovered before leaving Hogwarts. He threw Severus a look over his shoulder. He could see the wizard perfectly in the glowing light from Severus' wand.

"Is he always like this?" Harry asked.

"Always," Severus said.

"I heard that!" Draco's voice trailed from the few feet behind him. "Where are we going? I didn't even know there was a hallway here."

Harry shook his head as he turned his flashlight past Severus to Draco.

"I said it was _hidden_ ," Harry teased.

Draco glared. Severus cleared his throat, regaining Harry's attention.

"I do not recognize this hallway, either, Potter."

Harry smiled. "I wouldn't have expected you to, Sir."

Severus resisted the urge to throw a Stinging Hex at the former Gryffindor's posterior.

 _Why would you, anyway? That's something you do to Draco,_ Severus thought with the shake of his head.

Harry led them down the long winding hallway until they hit a dead end. He surprised them when he hissed at the stone walls. The wall shimmered to reveal a room neither former Slytherin had ever seen. They walked down a small series of steps into a large chamber.

"This is amazing," Draco commented.

Harry smirked.

"Hey Draco?"

"Yea?"

"Look to your left."

Draco did and screamed. His cry echoed through the chamber. He jumped back at the sight of the gigantic reptilian body.

"Holy shit!" he cursed.

Severus turned his head and stared in bewilderment. He had already put two and two together. He knew they were standing in the long thought myth. They were standing in the Chamber of Secrets. Which meant the large, clearly dead snake was…

" _A Basilisk_ ," Severus breathed.

Harry nodded. He clicked his flashlight off and stuck it in his bag. The Chamber automatically lit up when someone came in and it was no longer needed.

"I discovered some time after the Final Battle that there's special preservation charms here in the Chamber. Even though it died in Second Year, it looks as though it was just yesterday." Small smile. "I wasn't sure, but I had hoped you could use some of its…parts?...in your potions."

Severus snapped out of his surprise. Harry slung the messenger bag he had been carrying down and handed it to Severus. When opened, it revealed all the tools Severus needed to collect ingredients from the Basilisk.

"Hermione helped me put that together," Harry said.

He was shocked when Severus grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into a hug. Draco grinned as Harry looked downright unsure of what to do. It may have been Harry's imagination, but he swore he felt a light kiss to the top of his head. Severus gently pushed him away.

"Thank you is not enough, Harry. I can't tell you how rare these ingredients will be, but I can promise you they will be valued greatly."

Harry nodded. With that said, Severus went to work. He drowned out both other wizards as he carefully examined the corpse. Draco and Harry stood leaning against a wall out of the way so as not to disturb the wizard while he worked.

"I know your friends know the truth and certainly Dumbledore did, too. But what _is_ your story? What happened here in The Chamber?" Draco asked.

Harry sighed before launching into the full story. He started all the way back at the beginning of Second Year with Dobby.

"Merlin, that was you and Weasley?! I thought Crabbe and Goyle had lost their minds!" Draco exclaimed.

Harry laughed until tears streamed down his face.

"Nope. All us. Oh Merlin! You should have seen Hermione as a cat," Harry said.

Draco smirked. "How do you think she would react if I called her Pussy?"

Harry sobered up in the next heartbeat.

"She would murder you and none of us would ever find the body or be able to prove she was ever involved," Harry answered truthfully.

Draco made a hmm sound in the back of his throat.

"She would, wouldn't she?"

"Yes."

"Hmm. Best not to try that then. You may continue."

Smiling, Harry continued with his story. Draco listened with rapt attention. He only made Harry pause with a question or two before continuing. When Harry was done, Draco snagged his arm and yanked his sleeve up. Harry watched quietly as Draco held up his own lit wand to get a better look at the tiny scar which almost blended completely with the brunette's skin.

A cold shiver ran down Harry's back as the blonde's fingertips lightly ran over the scar and pressed gently on the skin around it.

"I didn't even feel it at first. But as I came down from there," Harry pointed. "The venom just hit me like the Hogwarts Express. My vision blurred in and out. All I could hear was Riddle taunting me. The bastard."

Draco glanced up momentarily before returning his attention to the scar.

"Does it pain you?" Draco asked.

Harry shook his head.

"No. Fawkes' tears washed away the venom and took away the pain. I'm not sure why the scar remained," Harry said, shrugging.

Draco made another hmm sound in the back of his throat. It was most curious, but then again he didn't specialize in magical creatures, least of all phoenixes. Draco realized how awkwardly he was still holding onto Harry's arm and released his hold on it. Harry let his arm swing back down to his side.

They conversed quietly while Severus worked on the basilisk. Harry had packed more than enough collection jars and of various sizes. At some point, they wound up sitting on the floor with their backs against the wall. They lapsed into silence, watching Severus and observing the beauty of The Chamber of Secrets.

Draco startled when a weight rested on his shoulder. Turning his head, he found Harry had fallen asleep and was now resting against him. Rather than push him away, Draco looped an arm around him and allowed Harry to rest further against him. It was strange how natural it felt holding the former Gryffindor against his body.

He knew Harry had had a long day yesterday, so he figured the other wizard was just wore out.

/…/

"It was marvelous. Truly a great wonder."

Lucius smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed your gift, Severus."

It was late, but neither wizard could sleep so that sat in Lucius' study playing chess and having a drink. Severus pointed a finger at him while holding his glass.

"You knew what my gift was, didn't you?" Severus accused.

Lucius let out a small chuckle.

"Of course, I did. Harry felt compelled to share with me since he was asking me for a favor." Grin. "Of course, taking care of my grandson wasn't any trouble, at all."

Severus smiled.

"Besides, Harry offered to show me The Chamber sometime, as well. I look forward to it," Lucius added.

They finished their current game and set the chess pieces up for a new game.

"What do you plan to do with the specimens you collected from the basilisk?" Lucius asked.

Severus moved a pawn out.

"I am going to work on some theories first before I try some experimental potions," Severus answered.

Lucius hummed as he moved one of his own pawns out. He could see Severus was excited, which would probably account for why he couldn't sleep.

"And you say Harry fell asleep?"

Severus had recounted during a break from working on the basilisk, he had discovered Harry fast asleep and leaning on Draco. Draco had had his head leaned back against the wall and his eyes closed. By his breathing patterns, Severus had been able to tell Draco wasn't asleep, but merely resting his eyes.

Severus nodded. Lucius shook his head.

"Potter has less energy than _I_ do. I had Nico with me all day and he never went down for a nap," Lucius remarked.

Severus smiled through a sip of his glass.

"I suspect he was tired from Christmas. As I understand it, he had a very active day," Severus replied.

He moved his knight out and took a sip of his drink. Lucius paused but for a moment before moving one of his own pieces.

"Did Nico enjoy the day with you?" Severus asked.

"Yes, of course. We played games and drew pictures. That child is truly gifted. I hadn't realized before just how much knowledge he soaks in until Harry became his nanny. I shall have to endeavor to get that young man something for his birthday," Lucius answered.

"July 31," Severus said automatically without looking up.

Lucius chuckled around his drink.

"You _would_ know when his birthday is."

/…/

Harry sighed in relief as he sagged back against his pillows. A collection of potions vials sat on the bedside table. The owl had arrived a short time ago with a note reading _**Supplies to come quicker**_ _._ Harry was exhausted right down to his bones. Christmas Day and Boxing Day had been long days.

However, it had been worth it to see all the smiles on everyone's faces. He glanced down the blanket nest curled up in his lap. Cecil was curled up fast asleep with the blanket. He was curled around the phoenix egg. Cooper lay up on the bed right up against Harry's leg and with his head resting up on next to the blanket nest.

The instructions had been very informative. It was key for the wizard to bond with the phoenix by keeping it closer and warm. It was also important for the egg to be around other familiars in the house. Occasionally, the egg would heat up to the point of feeling like it was burning Harry's skin, but it didn't. This turned out to be normal. It was like a baby kicking its mom.

[ _Your sssmell isss better._ ]

Harry looked down at the snake. He flicked his tongue out while wrapping more securely around the egg.

" _You make no sssenssse. What do you mean I sssmell better?_ " Harry hissed softly.

Cecil lifted his head up.

[ _You havvve been sssmelling funny lately. After you drank that funny liquid, you ssstarted to sssmell better._ ]

Harry sighed.

" _Now I underssstand. It isss nothing you can help with._ "

Cecil tilted his head to the side.

[ _Thisss isss normal? You are the only human that hasss done thisss._ ]

Harry chuckled.

" _It isss normal for_ _ **me,**_ " Harry explained.

Cecil shook his head before laying back down.

[ _You are confusssing, young SSSpeaker._ ]

Harry burrowed further against his pillows before closing his eyes and letting out a big yawn. It was even eight yet, but he drifted off to sleep easily.

 **END OF CHAPTER TWENTY**


	21. Chapter 21

**mizzrazz72:** Of course, he didn't want his wife screwing things up. Lucius in smart.

 **Dr. Genius:** Thank you. Ooh, that's an interesting thought. And you might be reading a threesome teaser.

 **Lauren Saint:** Thank you. I'm glad you're enjoying my story. It could be wishful thinking, could be more. Keep reading and see.

 **Author's Note: I have hit an all time high of 100+ followers and 40+ story favorites. To celebrate, I am posting not one, but TWO chapters. Enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

"You're _really_ green."

Harry lifted his gaze from his sandwich. He frowned. It was day one back with Nico after a two week break spending time with his family for the holidays. Harry put his sandwich down.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

Nico pushed his half-eaten lunch away. He leaned his elbows on the table.

"A'fore Christmas, your green…wasn't _really_ green. It was a _little_ green. Like when Grandpa Luc's heart gotted sick," Nico explained.

Harry sucked in a breath. He had been afraid of this. Luckily, his brain quickly registered and processed what might have caused his color to change.

"I'm afraid I was coming down with a cold. But now I've taken some potions and the cold is gone," Harry explained.

Nico tilted his head in confusion. Harry held his breath. Nico could detect auras. Could he detect lies, too? Suddenly, Nico's face broke out in a grin.

"I 'member! Daddy gots a cold last year and _his_ green changed! It was _purple_ for a week!" Nico said excitedly like he had solved a mystery.

Harry's shoulders sagged in relief. Nico didn't pick up on the gesture as he pulled his plate back towards him to finish eating. Little did either of them know of the trouble that would soon ensue.

/…/

" _I'm_ picking Nicolas up."

"Absolutely _not._ "

" _Lucius!_ "

" _Narcissa!"_

The two blondes were squared off in the living room. Lucius had been readying to go pick up Nico for his two afternoons stay with his grandparents. However, Narcissa had cut him off before he could get to the floo.

"Narcissa, you _can't_ pick Nico up," Lucius warned.

Narcissa turned her nose up at him and turned to grab floo powder. She glared over her shoulder at her husband and snapped at him for the floo address. Smirking, Lucius gave the information freely. She flashed him a triumphant grin.

"Thank you, _dear._ "

Turning around, she tossed the floo powder in, called the floo address, and stepped in. Taking a few steps to the side, Lucius waited patiently.

"…3…2…1" R-R-ROA-R-R-R!

The floo exploded in a sea of green flames before Narcissa came flying back out of it. Lucius wisely hid his smile and had himself composed by the time she stood. If he thought Narcissa was mad before, she was the epitome of anger now.

" _You knew the floo was blocked_ ," she snapped.

Lucius shook his head.

"It's not blocked. It's warded. The only people keyed in to floo are myself, Severus, and Draco. Any new people must be _invited_ by Harry," Lucius explained.

She shot him such a lethal look he was surprised she didn't curse him right there on the spot. He had his own wand ready to draw in case she did go that route.

" _Fine._ Then you go get Nicolas. Tell Potter Nicolas is only spending _half_ the day with him tomorrow," Narcissa spat angrily before storming out.

Shaking his head, Lucius disappeared through the floo. He was greeted promptly by his eager grandson. Harry sent him out of the room to grab his things.

"I hate to deliver bad news, but Nico will only be staying until lunch tomorrow," Lucius said.

Harry cocked an eyebrow upwards. "Oh?"

Lucius nodded.

"I will be away at meetings at the Ministry all afternoon. Apparently, my wife has something planned for Nico. I'm afraid you'll have to send him through the floo to Malfoy Manor," Lucius explained.

Harry didn't hold back his wince.

"I'm assuming that was her who tried to floo before you," Harry guessed.

Lucius nodded. Harry groaned.

"She hates me, doesn't she?" Harry asked.

Lucius let out a deep sigh as he glanced around. He sat down on the armchair nearby. Harry sat down on the end of the coffee table and faced towards him.

"Narcissa still clings to the old ways. We all know you are doing a wonderful job with Nico. It will take time for her to accept that," Lucius answered.

Harry looked down at his lap. Now it was Lucius' turn to frown. He sensed there was something else Harry wanted to say. He listened for little feet out in the entrance hall. He heard none yet so took the opportunity.

"Speak your mind, Harry. I can see something is on your mind," Lucius said.

Harry lifted his head. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed.

"I…I feel like it's more than that. I feel like I've…I've done something to make her hate me," Harry said, shrugging.

Lucius' heart ached and it wasn't for medical reasons. He knew what the young man was talking about. Everyone did. He was just the first the voice it out loud.

"I apologize, but I do not understand what it all comes from. I know the last nanny was hired on her recommendation. I understand she may be bitter over how things ended with her."

Harry knew that may be another piece, except it wasn't the whole puzzle to why Narcissa hated him. He helped her family after the war to keep Lucius and Draco from being sentenced to Azkaban. She had never taken the Dark Mark or shown direct involvement with Voldemort so she had never been under investigation.

In that moment, Nico returned with his backpack. Lucius stood and bid Harry a farewell before departing with Nico in hand through the floo. Harry stared after them in silence. As Nico interacted more with his grandmother, Harry felt like he needed to ask about her and find out if her Aura color changed again.

 _If she wants to keep a close eye on me, she can. Because I'll be keeping an eye on her too,_ Harry thought.

Nico found out that evening of tomorrow's plans. When he asked his grandmother why, she flashed him a secret smile and said he would see. The next day passed too quickly for his liking to the half day. He had a handful of powder in his hand, but he kept it in his hand. Nico looked up at Harry.

"Do I have to go?" he asked.

Harry smiled sadly.

"Yes, Nico. Your grandmother wants to spend the afternoon with you," Harry replied.

Nico sighed. He threw in the floo and yelled "Malfoy Manor!" in a clear, loud voice. After he stepped through, he wished he had remained at Harry's home.

His grandmother had invited some of the other mothers or grandmothers who had children/grandchildren who all happened to be girls. He liked the girls Izzy, Noelle, Hannah, and Skylar. He liked them because they were all mixed. He didn't know who was a witch and who wasn't and he didn't care.

"Nicolas, this is Astoria Greengrass[1] and Melony Deboit," his grandmother introduced.

Nico said hello politely to them and they returned the sentiment. They sat down at a little table with coloring books, crayons, and paper. His grandmother sat with the other ladies drinking tea over by the chairs and couch.

"Hello, Ni-co-las," Astoria said, trying to sound out his name properly.

Nico made a sour face. The only person in his life that called him by his given name was his grandmother. If his Papa or Daddy called him it, it was usually a warning that he was in trouble or about to be.

"Call me Nico," he said.

Astoria grinned. "Okay!"

Melony waved her hand to get Nico's attention. He turned his head back over to her.

"Do zou zpeak Francais?" she asked, quietly.

Nico smiled. "Bonne après-midi. Parle un peu francais."

Melony's grandmother who had been approaching with a drink for her daughter smiled brightly.

"Trés bien, Nicolas. You speak French quite well," she complimented.

He smiled big up at her.

"My nanny's been teaching me. Mr. Harry and I talk in a _lot_ of languages," Nico explained.

She praised him as she handed Melony her drink. Melony thanked her. The grandmother returned to the ladies.

"What a polite grandson you have, Narcissa. And a male nanny? How comforting to hear the old ways are changing here as well."

Narcissa raised an eyebrow in question.

"I'm afraid I don't know of what you speak," Narcissa said.

Grandmother Deboit giggled.

"Melony haz a male nanny, too. Pierre is zo good with her. He haz even taught her to zew."

Narcissa forced a smile to her face. "How good for you."

Over with the girls, Nico drew pictures of his fathers. This time, however, he drew Harry in the picture, too. He drew Harry standing between his Daddy and Papa. They were holding hands like Papa and Daddy did sometimes. Nico stood in front of them with the biggest smile he had ever drawn. Astoria was busy drawing her own photo while Melony noticed what Nico was drawing.

"Qui sont-ils?" Melony questioned.

Nico smiled.

"Mon péres," Nico answered.

Melony pointed to Harry. "Trois péres?" [2]

Nico didn't think twice when he answered in the affirmative. Luckily for him, his grandmother didn't hear him as she was too involved in her own conversation. Fortunately, Nico tucked the drawing away into his backpack and neither girl brought it up. He spent all afternoon with them.

When it was time to go home, the Greengrass and Deboit's left first. Narcissa gently pulled Nico towards her while she sat on the couch.

"I trust you had a good afternoon with the girls, Nicolas," Narcissa said.

Nicolas shrugged. "It was okay."

Narcissa grinned.

"Fabulous! Now we needn't tell your fathers who visited with us today," Narcissa told him.

Nico looked down at his feet.

"I'm not a'posed to keep secrets from Daddy and Papa," Nico said.

The grip on his arm tightened enough for him to notice the short pinch of nails lightly digging into his skin.

"It's not a secret, Nicolas. I just don't think your fathers would be interested in how we spend our afternoon. _Do you?_ "

Nico took the hint for what it was. "No."

Narcissa smiled sweetly at him. She kissed him on one cheek and then his other cheek.

"Trés bien, Nicolas. Well, let's get you home."

Narcissa stood up to walk over to the fireplace. With her back to him, Nico focused on her to look at her Aura. He didn't like the deep orange now surrounding his grandmother. It made him sick to his stomach. He was only too happy to leave through the floo to return home.

/…/

"And she didn't want me to tell Daddy and Papa."

Harry stood frozen to the spot. Nico had come flying out of the floo at his usual pace. Harry had barely managed a "Good morning" and "How are you?" before the little boy launched into an explanation of yesterday's afternoon. Harry wasn't sure what disturbed him most, the orange aura or Narcissa's secrets.

Thankfully, Nico neglected to mention what he had drawn.

"Okay, Nico. And you told me because your grandmother didn't say anything about me, did she?"

Nico nodded. Harry pulled him close to give him a hug.

"That's very clever. _I_ will talk to your Papa, okay?"

Nico nodded enthusiastically. Harry set Nico up with an activity before sending a quick owl off to Severus. Harry was setting lunch down in front of Nico when he heard the floo.

"Eat your lunch, Nico," he instructed before leaving the room.

He walked in to find Severus knocking some dust away from his shoulders. He looked up when he spotted Harry walking in.

"I apologize for the delay. I was at a critical stage in brewing. What did you need to tell me about Nico?" Severus asked.

Harry hesitated before speaking. He told Severus everything from the first time Nico told him about his grandmother's aura of yellow to yesterday's events. Harry wore a guilty look on his face by the time he finished.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," Harry said, looking down.

He heard Severus step closer but was startled when a soft hand landed on his shoulder and squeezed. He looked up to find not rage but understanding.

"I am glad you waited. Clearly, you did not have enough evidence to bring to us before now. I appreciate you looking out for Nico. He was smart to come to you. I will speak with Lucius to keep an eye on Narcissa. It may just be her trying to introduce Nico to other Pureblood families."

Harry still felt guilty. Severus must have sensed it because he drew Harry into a hug. Harry did feel better after they stepped away.

"Please let me know if Nico says anything more like what he said today."

Harry nodded. He waved goodbye as Severus left through the floo. He reached up and touched his head. He had experienced that phantom feeling of a kiss on top of his head again.

 _But it couldn't have been Severus. He doesn't care for me in that way,_ Harry thought.

Harry let out a deep sigh.

"Mr. Harry!"

Harry chuckled with the shaking of his head. He spun around on his heel. "Coming, Nico!"

/…/

Lucius sighed as he put his book down.

"Is Harry sure?" he asked.

Severus stood in his study, telling him a tale he hadn't enjoyed hearing. In response to his question, Severus nodded.

"Positive. Nico wouldn't lie to him," Severus said.

Lucius waved his hand at him.

"I would never accuse my grandson of lying. In truth, I should have seen this coming. Those families were among the few I saw Narcissa spending an extensive amount of time with at the ball," Lucius explained.

Severus narrowed his gaze.

"That's troubling," Severus said.

" _It is_ ," Lucius agreed. "I will make sure for Nico's future visits – for now, at least – that I remain at the house at all times."

Severus hated to ask such a thing of his best friend, but he knew it wasn't wise to trust Narcissa right now.

 **END OF CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

[1] I clearly aged Astoria down, for the purpose of this story.

[2] Conversation:

"Who are they?"

"My fathers."

"Three fathers?"


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

She had to put her plans temporarily on hold. Lucius stuck around like an annoying thorn in her side. All the sudden, his appointments and meetings never took place during Nico's visits with them.

"I want to spend time with my grandson, too, dear," Lucius had told her when she had questioned his odd behavior.

She didn't believe it for one second. For a moment, she thought her grandson may have squealed to Draco or Severus. However, the sudden thought had occurred to her. Nicolas obviously trusted _Potter_ and since she hadn't mentioned the little shit in their secret keeping, her grandson must have gone running to him.

 _Potter is a bigger thorn in my side than my useless husband,_ Narcissa thought angrily.

She ran a brush through her long hair. She calmly pulled it through the strands. She sat in front of her mirror laying out her plans in her head. It seemed that was the only safe place to keep them.

She would space out the visits more. She would invite some of the families to bring their sons. After all, Nicolas needed to make good with future potential people to work for him. It was such a shame Goyle passed away in Hogwarts and Crabbe hadn't married or sired a child.

 _A small loss,_ Narcissa thought. _Neither children had much intelligence or finesse between the two of them. Honestly, I doubt even Hufflepuff would have taken them._

She started making a list in her head to go with her plans and how she wanted to execute them. It would require being sneakier than usual. She couldn't let her son or his husband or _her_ husband suspect anything more.

/…/

"And you're sure she's doing okay?" Harry asked, the phone resting on his shoulder.

" _Yes, cousin. She's doing well._ " " **Tell Harry to stop worrying!** "

Harry chuckled. Her voice was faint, but clear in the background.

"I'm glad to hear she's doing better. How are things with you, Dudley?" Harry asked.

He could practically hear Dudley smiling on the other line.

" _I'm doing great, Harry! The new job has been working out great. They've given me some more responsibilities, but I've been able to manage. Hey, are you still coming for a visit next weekend?_ "

Harry chuckled. "Yea. I'll be there. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

They talked on the phone for a little longer until it was time for Dudley to go.

" _See you soon, cousin._ "

"See you, Dudley."

Harry placed the phone back on the receiver. He felt a tug on his shirt and looked down. Maisy stared up at him with big eyes. She was holding Harry's wand and held it up to him.

"Harry Potter is leaving his wand under his pillow. Maisy is finding it when cleaning Harry Potter's room," Maisy said.

Harry smiled down at her. He took it from her and slid it into a hidden holster.

"Thank you, Maisy," Harry replied.

Maisy nodded firmly.

"Harry Potter is not to be forgetting his wand. Harry Potter is being a _naughty_ wizard and not having his wand on him," she scolded before popping away.

Harry shook his head with an added roll of his eyes. Without warning, he let out a wide, jaw-popping yawn. Since Maisy was cleaning his bedroom, Harry laid down on the couch. He pulled a blanket down from the back of the couch and curled it around and up to his face. Harry snuggled his face into one of the large couch pillows.

Even though he was exhausted, it took some deep breathing and counting in his head to drift off to sleep. While he slept, he dreamt he was sleeping [1]. There were voices murmuring near him, but he was too groggy while sleeping to even acknowledge them. A hand gently ran through his hair, causing him to sigh.

" _Leave him be."_

 _Chuckle. "I can't resist. He looks so peaceful."_

 _Separate, deeper chuckle. Another hand, different from the first, ran gently up and down his back._

" _He does. But he's had a long day. We should let him rest."_

Harry fell into a deep sleep. He wasn't sure how long he was asleep before someone was shaking his shoulder. Sitting up, he blinked his blurry eyes up to find his best friend smiling down at him.

"Hiya, Harry. I was supposed to come by and pick you up for dinner," Ron said.

That was right. He was supposed to have dinner with Ron and Hermione at their place while Molly and Arthur had the babies for the night. Ron threw a hand down and Harry grabbed to allow him to pull him to his feet.

"I remember. What's Hermione fixing?" Harry asked.

Ron grinned. His smile stretched from ear to ear.

"Spaghetti and meatballs. Toasted bread and salad to go with it, too," Ron said.

Harry hummed. "Sounds good, Ron."

Ron looped his arm with his best friend before apparating side-along with him. They landed in the living room but landed tangled on the couch. Harry gave his best friend a look.

"You still need to work on that, Ron," Harry told him.

Ron grunted as he shoved Harry's knee out of his stomach.

"Yea, Yea. I know. Kingsley tells me all the time," Ron said, swinging his legs down off the couch.

"Ron! Harry! Is that you?" Hermione called from the kitchen.

"It's us, Hermione!" Ron called back.

"Good! Go wash up! Dinner will be ready in a minute!"

Ron used his master bathroom while Harry used the guest bathroom. Ron washed up and changed out of his Auror robes while Harry washed his face and hands. When they came to the dining room table, Hermione was putting down the last dish for the table.

"It's self serve, boys," she instructed, sitting down with her own full plate.

They picked out what they wanted and sat down at the table. Over dinner, they covered many subjects. Naturally, Harry asked how the Auror business and Hogwarts were doing. In return, they asked about Nico and his Harry's family. Ron could only talk so much about work. That was acceptable because Harry didn't mention to them about Narcissa's changing aura.

Hermione noticed that Harry didn't eat much. He ate a little bit of salad and half a piece of bread. He managed to one and a half meatballs and about half his plate of spaghetti. The last time she had made spaghetti, he had eaten a full salad and two platefuls of spaghetti and meatballs.

"Harry, is everything okay?" Hermione asked.

Harry turned his head towards her.

"Never better. I guess I just don't have much of an appetite tonight. Sorry," Harry replied.

Ron and Hermione exchanged a look. It didn't go unnoticed by Harry. He sighed before pushing his plate away.

"I'm okay," Harry said.

Looking at Ron, Hermione took his hand under the table and squeezed. She turned back to Harry.

"Harry, we're really concerned. I know Maurice is helping…but why haven't you said something to Severus? He _is_ a Potions Master, too. He might be able to help," Hermione said.

Harry shook his head.

"Maurice knows what he's doing. I've made it this far. Definitely longer than anyone could have imagined, especially given _my_ past," Harry explained.

The pair silently agreed.

"What about your -" "Haven't been using it."

"And your family -" "None the wiser."

" _Harry!_ " Hermione snapped.

Harry glared. "I don't want to worry them."

Hermione glared back. Ron wisely sat back silent as a sphinx but squeezed Hermione's hand.

"Harry, this is serious!"

Harry's glare intensified.

"You don't think _I_ know that?! I survived Voldemort too many times to count and that bloody tournament. But life can't cut me a break and now I have to deal with _this!_ " Growl. "I'm not _giving up_ , Hermione. I already have everyone I need helping me with this."

Hermione opened her mouth.

"And I don't want to talk about this anymore. You and Ron took a vow. You _promised_ ," Harry added.

Hermione sat back in her chair. As much as she wanted to say something to Severus or even Draco, she _had_ promised her best friend. It pained her because it sounded like Harry was still fighting yet resigned to his fate. It broke her heart.

"Okay, Harry. We'll let it go," Ron said, speaking for him and Hermione.

Harry's shoulders sagged as he let out a big sigh.

" _But._ "

Harry groaned. He shot the redhead a pained look.

"What?" he mumbled.

Ron strained to keep a smile on his face.

" _If_ something _**does**_ happen, will you allow us to say something?" Ron asked.

Harry closed his eyes. He thought over the question for several quiet, agonizing minutes. Finally, he opened his eyes.

"Yes. You can say something when it gets really bad," Harry answered.

Ron grinned. " _If_ it gets bad, mate."

Harry returned the smile, but they could tell his heart wasn't in it. They finished up dinner in silence. Harry helped them put away dishes and clean up. They put in a movie to sit down and watch except no one's attention was on the film. All too worried about the same thing.

That night, Harry crawled into bed with a heavy heart. He was so overwhelmed with everything, he didn't realize he had forgotten to take his evening potion.

 **END OF CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

[1] This is easily one of the weirdest kind of dreams I've ever had. I mean, dreaming that you're sleeping? It's cross between weird and just not right. Give me a real dream, man!


	23. Chapter 23

**TheSamurai'sRose:** Very very soon you shall find out. You'll find out in this chapter what the little girl told her grandmother.

 **Dr. Genius:** Thanks. I try to write Nico like the adorable little boy I envision. Keep reading and feed the curiosity.

 **SkyMoor:** Well, she is Slytherin and they are subtle. I try to write dreams as realistic as possible.

 **Mizzrazz72:** Soon. Very soon.

 **Dark Neko 4000:** You'll find out within the next couple of chapters.

 **Lauren Saint:** Thanks for the love. You'll find out about what's going on very soon.

 **CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

Weeks had passed, and February had come. It was the month associated with love and peace, but Narcissa felt neither. She had been circulating through so many families lately, she hadn't bothered to ask why the Deboit family visited so much. She hadn't thought much of it at first. She thought it might be because Nico could speak French with the Deboit granddaughter.

She could just ignore the fact Melony was watched by a male nanny.

Last Thursday, she had finally come by the piece of knowledge she hadn't realized she was missing out on.

" _I think it's wonderful your son is part of a triadic relationship. They say it is the strongest bond between wizards."_

" _I'm afraid I don't know what you speak of. My son is married to his husband. There is no other."_

" _Hmm. Well, Melony told me your grandson drew a picture where he had three fathers. I wonder who the third man could have been."_

It didn't take a Ravenclaw to figure out who the third man probably was. Without the knowledge of her guests or her husband, she had slipped something into Madame Deboit's tea. The woman had been horribly sick since then and Melony hadn't been over to visit without her. She thought about asking Nicolas for the drawing to see it for herself (and burn it).

Except the thought alone made her sick.

 _Draco and Severus have a healthy relationship. They have no need to add…an_ _ **undesirable**_ _to the family_ , Narcissa thought sourly.

They only allowed her and Lucius to take Nicolas for two afternoons a week. Most weekends, he spent time with one of his fathers or with both. One weekend, he spent the whole time with his godmother at Hogwarts. Narcissa had used that weekend to execute part of her plan by traveling outside of the home without her bothersome husband along.

 _The fool thinks he can prevent me from going through with my plan just by staying around the house,_ Narcissa said to herself, inwardly smirking.

She would wait to time everything perfectly. By the time her son and his husband found out what she had done, they would be praising her for her forward thinking. They would never doubt her word again. And with any luck, Potter would be fired.

/…/

"I can't see Mr. Harry?"

Nico stared up at his father with a mixture of sadness and frustration. Draco smiled as he reached out to pat his son on the back.

"I'm afraid not, son. This owl says he can't have you visit today," Draco explained.

Nico's bottom lip jutted out as he pouted. He crossed his arms over his little chest and stared down at the ground.

"But…it's _Monday!_ I can't see the udder kids," Nico mumbled.

Draco shot his husband a helpless look. It was a school holiday, but he had taken time off work so he could relax at home. Severus put down his mug. He cleared his throat loudly, causing Nico to lift his head.

"Since the shop is closed today and Charlotte is out of town, I thought I might go to London. Would you care to join me?" Severus asked.

Nico tried to keep the pout on his face but when faced with the choice, he couldn't contain his smile. He dashed around the table to throw his arms around his father's arm.

"I wanna go too, Papa!" Nico exclaimed.

Severus patted Nico on the cheek. "I thought you might like that idea."

Draco sat enjoying his breakfast while Severus and Nico readied to leave. Before he left the room with Severus, Nico went back to say goodbye to Draco. He gave his daddy a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Will you go and see Mr. Harry, Daddy?" Nico inquired.

Draco shot his son a perplexed look. He glanced over Nico's head to Severus but he was of no help. All he got was a shrug of the shoulders.

"Why would I go see Harry, Nico?" Draco asked.

Nico's lower lip made another appearance.

"What if Mr. Harry is hurted or sick? I don't want him to be sad."

As much as Draco wanted to fuss and whine that it was his day off, he already knew what he was about to do after he finished breakfast. He patted his son on the head.

"I'll go visit Harry and make sure he's okay."

Nico lit up. He put a hand on each of daddy's cheeks and pulled his head down gently to press a warm kiss to his forehead. Draco smiled.

"Thank you, Daddy!"

Nico skipped out of the room excited that his daddy would check on his nanny. Severus waved goodbye before turning to follow their son out. Draco sighed. He stared down his bare chest to his pajama bottoms. Here he thought he could enjoy a lazy day at home.

"I'm crossed between hoping Potter's not home and hoping he's got a nice strong drink available," Draco mumbled out lout to himself.

After finishing his breakfast, Draco wandered back upstairs. He showered and dressed in a basic shirt and a pair of black jeans. He opted for taking the floo, even though he had access to the wards and could apparate in. He landed in without a spec of dust on him.

"Harry?" he called.

There was no response. He frowned. Pulling out his wand, he said, " _Point me._ "

The wand guided him upstairs and to the master bedroom. He glanced around, but didn't see any signs of the brunette.

Suddenly, Draco heard the unmistakable sound of someone upending their stomach's contents. He walked around the bed to the master bathroom where he finally put eyes on Harry. The poor wizard was sitting on the ground in front of the toilet. He was spitting out what was left in his mouth.

"Oh, that's always pleasant," Draco said dryly.

Harry hawked back a loogie and spat a bit piece into the toilet. He groaned before pushing himself to his feet. He reached out and flushed the toilet. Harry walked over to the sink with a small smile to Draco.

"Oh yea. The best fun is the smell," Harry joked.

Draco drew his wand, casting several spells at once. The first spell was to freshen the smell in the bathroom. The second spell was to clean the toilet (that smell stuck around even after a good flushing). The third spell slightly startled Harry as it was meant for him. The spell cleared his nose, throat and mouth of whatever gunk he had. In addition, it cleaned and freshened his entire mouth.

"Thanks," Harry groaned.

"Do you want a stomach soothing potion, too?" Draco asked, knowing he could nip one from home.

Harry shook his head. "Can't have one. Took a potion this morning."

Draco didn't question him. He recalled there were a good number of potions that couldn't be taken with a stomach soother. Without thinking, he pulled back the covers and after Harry crawled into bed, followed him. Harry, groggy and stomach painfully turning, didn't question the odd behavior.

He was actually grateful to be comforted by someone. His head rested on a small pillow in Draco's lap. Draco had slipped a hand under Harry's shirt so he could rub his back. He rested back up against the headboard. One hand rubbed Harry's back and the other combed through his hair.

"' _s las' time I order Chinese,_ " Harry mumbled.

Draco smiled. Taking his hand off Harry's head, he cast a spell to banish the other male's shirt. When there was no protest, he put his wand away and slipped his hand back into Harry's hair. With the shirt gone, he had an easier time rubbing his back.

"Never did like it myself," Draco said.

Harry hummed. He hated for lying to Draco. Technically, Harry didn't think the stomach sickness was _all_ on the Chinese food he had for dinner last night. He had forgotten to take the one potion, the one he didn't take as often as the others. He had taken it the other day when he realized his mistake and he had called Maurice for advice.

With the sore muscles on his back being massaged and his hair gently stroked, Harry drifted off to sleep. Draco leaned back into the pillows, pulling Harry as close to him as he could. Somehow he wound up almost completely on his back with the other wizard resting on his chest. He found himself pressing a warm kiss to the brunette's forehead. He noticed Harry's face softened and a small smile appeared. With the warm weight resting on his chest, it wasn't any wonder Draco fell asleep.

/…/

That evening, Severus could sense something was bothering Draco. Something other than having to leave soon to return to the castle. He waited his husband out. Eventually, the younger wizard would say something. Draco was silent during dinner, their game of chess, and even reading a bedtime story to Nico.

It wasn't until Severus was pulling back the comforter on the bed that Draco spoke up.

"I have a confession to make," Draco said.

Severus turned around to face him. He remained silent, allowing Draco to continue.

"I love you," Draco said.

Severus nodded. He knew there was more.

"And I you," Severus replied.

Draco breathed in a deep breath and let it out.

"I feel guilty and yet I feel as if I've done nothing wrong. I have never looked at another or cheated. I _wouldn't_ ," Draco said.

Severus slowly nodded.

"Why don't you tell me what's been bothering you?" Severus asked.

Draco sighed as he stepped closer. He told Severus about his visit to Harry's home, finding him sick, caring for him and holding him.

"He never did get as tall as me. He's…petite. It feels nice to hold him. I even _kissed_ him."

"On the mouth?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Forehead."

"Well, you're not a complete loss."

" _Sev!_ "

The Potions Master chuckled as he closed the distance between them and enveloped his lover in a warm hug. Draco only tolerated it for a few minutes before pulling away.

"Sev, I don't understand. You should be mad," Draco said.

"I should?" Severus asked.

Draco shot him an ugly look. Severus chuckled before leaning forward to catch his mouth in a kiss. Again, Draco tolerated it for a little bit before pulling back.

"Severe, why aren't you upset with me?" Draco asked.

Severus grinned.

"Maybe because you are not alone in your opinion of Harry."

" _ **What?!**_ "

Severus chuckled at his husband's confusion.

"I feel the same way, Dragon. I've kissed him _twice_. It does feel nice to hold him. He's got a big heart, he cares for our son, and he has grown into a handsome man. He's done a lot for this family, in the past and present. What's not to like about him?" Severus agreed.

Draco stared at his husband dumbfounded. He studied Severus' face for any signs of trickery or teasing, but he found none. All he found was honesty.

"You like him too," Draco said.

Severus smiled. Draco shook his head.

"We don't know if he's gay or if he's even interested, Sev. The last person he dated was the Weaselette and Nico would have told us if Harry were seeing someone," Draco explained.

"All very true. Seeing as he hasn't shied away from our touch, I would say it is not _un_ welcome. I would advise we continue with what we are doing and we'll figure out everything as we go," Severus suggested.

Draco agreed. They sealed the deal with a kiss. A deep kiss that had both of them separating with a groan. Draco looked down then back up at his smirking husband.

"I can't go back to the castle with _this_ ," he said, gesturing below the belt.

Severus pulled his husband close, earning him a deep groan from him. He leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Then allow me to help before you leave."

 **END OF CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

She was finally able to seize her moment a couple of weeks later. Nico was on the ground with his coloring books and large box of crayons. She was reading one of her books while secretly keeping an eye on her husband. As luck would have it, the wizard was forced to leave the room to relieve himself. Putting her book down, she knew this was the perfect opportunity.

She pulled her secret documents out and laid it out on the coffee table.

"Nicolas, would you come here for a moment?" she asked.

Nico glanced up from his book. He focused on her aura. It was still that ugly deep orange. Recently, a small red tint intermixed with it. He was wary as he stood up and slowly approached his grandmother. When he got close enough, his grandmother took him by the hand.

He glanced down at the papers and noticed a small pin his grandmother held in her other hand.

"I need to borrow a little bit of blood, okay, Nicolas?" Narcissa asked, bringing the pin up to his finger.

Nico suddenly remembered what his papa had taught him about potions.

" _Why did you ask the lady for some'a her blood?"_

" _Because, Nico, the potion needed her blood specifically for what I'm brewing. And the potion won't be brewed correctly if the person doesn't give_ _ **permission**_ _for the blood to be used._ _ **Never**_ _tell someone they can take your blood if you don't trust them."_

Nico jerked his hand out of his grandmother's grasp.

"No," he said.

Narcissa frowned.

"Nicolas, it won't hurt but a moment. Then I'll take the pain away and I'll get you some cookies," Narcissa promised.

Nico firmly shook his head.

" _No_."

Now Narcissa was getting mad.

"Nicolas Alexander, you _will_ give me your hand and you _will_ give me some blood."

His grandmother wasn't getting the message. Nico mustered up all the courage he had and said something he had heard Mr. Weasley say a few times.

"BLOODY HELL _**NO!**_ " Nico yelled.

C-C-CRACK! Nico cried out at the sharp pain to his cheek. He staggered away from his grandmother with tears rapidly filling his eyes. His tiny hand reached up to touch where he had been hit.

He never looked up to see his grandmother's reaction to what she had done. His other hand flew up to his dragon's tooth to grasp it whole croaking out a weak, " _Safe._ " He felt a sharp jerk on his stomach then everything flew around him as magic whisked him away from the clutches of his grandmother and Malfoy Manor.

When his feet finally landed him on a familiar carpet, he let the waterworks go. Tears flooded down his cheeks and he let out a sob. He didn't feel the wards lock down around Harry's home or hear Harry call for him from a distance.

"Nico?"

Through a foggy, tear-filled gaze, Nico could barely make out Harry standing in the doorway with his wand drawn. The little boy ran to his nanny and leapt into his arms. Halfway to Harry, the older wizard dropped his wand and outstretched his arms to catch him. Harry pulled the sobbing child up into his arms and held him firmly against his body.

He didn't ask what was wrong or try to get the child to stop crying. He stood there gently patting his back. At some point, Nico stopped crying long enough to cry out, " _ **Grandma hit me!**_ " He shoved his face back into Harry's shoulder and renewed his sobs.

Harry took his hand away from Nico's back to summon his wand back to his hand. He cast his Patronus and sent it off with a message to Severus. He awkwardly pocketed his wand. It took a few minutes for the child to slowly stop crying until he was hiccupping.

Harry took him to the bathroom where he sat him on the counter and washed his face. He looked carefully at the mark on the child's cheek. It was huge and no doubt the result of an adult striking him. On the outside, he remained calm, but inwardly he was seething.

"Why did she _*hic*_ hit _*hic*_ me?" Nico asked, his little chest bouncing with each hiccup.

Harry frowned. "I don't know. What was happening when she hit you?"

Nico started to speak.

"Grandma got mad. Her orange _changed!_ It got _red!_ "

This concerned Harry. He knew it had changed over the last few weeks to orange with a slight red. Could red have meant anger?

Nico started to say more, but was interrupted by the appearance of a bright white doe Patronus.

"Papa! That's Papa's deer!" Nico exclaimed.

For once, Harry didn't correct Nico. He would tell him later that a female deer was called a doe. The quiet familiar voice of the Potions Master whispered out of the doe.

 _Bring Nico back to the Manor._

Nico flung his arms around Harry with a loud screech of, "NO!" Harry's heart ached for the boy but it was important now that they get the truth out and Harry explained that to him.

"If you come with me, your grandma will have to tell the truth. She might tell a story about what happened. We need to show your father your cheek. Do you understand what I mean?" Harry asked.

He knelt down so Nico was looking down at him. His little head slowly bobbed up and down.

"Yes. Grandma _lies._ Papa won't know. Papa needs to hear the truths!"

Harry unlocked the wards and with Nico firmly against his side, they apparated to Malfoy Manor. They landed in the library where everyone appeared to be. Narcissa was standby behind the couch while Lucius and Severus stood a few feet away. Harry approached with Nico hiding behind him. He came out partially on Harry's side when he spotted his father but hid back behind Harry when his grandmother caught sight of him.

She turned her lethal look to Harry. If possible, her look could have been the Killing Curse.

"How _dare_ you give my grandson a portkey?! He has _no_ reason to leave his family," Narcissa spat angrily.

Harry calmly stayed his ground.

"That's not the way my portkey works. Only if Nico felt threatened could it have been activated and brought him to me." He glanced at Lucius and Severus. "What were _you_ doing when he activated it?"

The blonde witch's eyes flared up with life.

"None of your business, Mudblood!" Narcissa snapped.

From behind Harry, Nico let out a gasp.

 _She said_ _ **the**_ _word,_ Nico thought. _The_ _ **bad**_ _word._

"Narcissa!" Lucius snapped in surprise.

Lethal look turned towards him and Severus.

"No! I won't be spoken to in that manner by a filthy _Mudblood_ , least of all in my own home! Get away from my grandson and get out of my home!" Narcissa shouted.

Nico reappeared from behind Harry but kept his face pressed against his nanny's leg. Tears had reappeared in his eyes as he glared at the witch.

"Leave Mr. Harry alone! He loves me and teaches me stuff and cares for me! _You hate me!_ "

Severus didn't know what to think. He glanced from Nico to Harry to Narcissa. Something wasn't adding up. Narcissa had told them she didn't know why Nicolas had suddenly activated his portkey.

Lucius looked confused beyond belief. Narcissa's back straightened.

"Nicolas, I don't know who's been filling your head with these lies but I could never hate you," Narcissa said, trying to defuse the situation.

Nico took his face away from Harry's leg long enough for his family to see the darkening mark on his cheek. Out of sight from behind the couch, Narcissa gripped her wand tightly. She had assumed Potter would have healed Nico's cheek.

"You _hit_ me," Nico accused.

Narcissa's head slowly craned around to stare at the former Slytherins. Nico gasped, clinging to Harry's leg. Harry knelt down to his level with Nico's arms quickly tightening around his neck.

"The r-r-red is gone. Grandma's _**black.**_ "

All the sudden, several things happened at once. Harry wrapped his arms around Nico and jerked him around behind him, throwing his back to Narcissa. A spell threw them across the room, causing Harry to roll and collide with his back against a bookshelf. Another spell banished Severus out of the house. The third spell hit Lucius dead on. He yelled out, collapsing to the ground.

Pain shooting through his back, Harry rolled them between shelves and out of sight. He quietly shushed a terrified and shaking Nico.

" _Grandma's hurtin' Granapa Luc,_ " Nico gasped.

Harry held Nico's face in his hands. "I need you to go back to the house, okay? Keep Cooper and Cecil company. If you get hungry, call for Maisy."

Nico's head jerked up and down. He grasped his dragon's tooth and whispered the magic word again. With Harry's hands off him, Nico disappeared back to the house. Harry took a deep breath, drew his wand, and stepped out from the shelves.

"Narcissa!"

The irate blonde turned her attention away from her twitching husband lying on the ground. Harry smirked.

"Leave him! It's just you and me!"

Narcissa sneered. She took several steps away from Lucius.

"I'm going to enjoy _finishing_ what the Dark Lord couldn't, _Mudblood._ You're going to beg me to end your suffering."

Harry's gaze narrowed. "You wish, _bitch._ "

/…/

Several of the Aurors, including Kingsley, tried disabling the wards from outside Malfoy Manor's front gates. When Severus had been unable to regain access, he had used an emergency portkey to Kingsley. From the angle of the front gates, they could see flashes of spells in the light of the library windows. Before rushing to Hogwarts for Draco, Severus made a silent prayer that Nico was safe.

He took small pleasure in interrupting a staff meeting. All it took was one sentence for Draco to fly out of his chair and storm out of the room.

" _ **She did WHAT to my son?!**_ "

Hermione stared after them with a look of horror on her face as they bolted out of the room.

" _Harry._ "

By the time they arrived, the Aurors had made some progress on the wards, but hadn't regained entrance. Kingsley stepped over to them.

"I'm sorry. We've only made a little progress on the wards," Kingsley apologized.

Draco stepped forward. "Father still has me as the sole heir. I should be able to get us through them."

Draco set about disabling the wards. Severus and Kingsley stood back ready to apparate into the Manor at a moment's notice.

"What happened?" Kingsley asked.

Severus gave him the short end of the story. Kingsley gasped.

"Why would Narcissa strike Nico?" Kingsley asked.

Severus shook his head.

"A question I am sure to demand of her the first chance I get," Severus growled.

His gaze remained on the window. There were so many spells lighting up the window that he couldn't decipher one spell from the other. He had deduced there were only two people dueling. He knew one of them had to be Narcissa, but who was the other duelist? Lucius or Harry? And if it was Lucius, then where was Harry?

"FIRE!"

Severus blinked. The light flashing across the library windows was no longer bright and multi-colored. It was flashes of yellow and orange. His heart leapt into his throat. He felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Got it!" Draco exclaimed.

Everyone tried to apparate into the library, but they landed outside the library doors. A bloody and clothes tattered Harry was helping Lucius lean against the wall. He was breathing deep. An Auror trained in healing quickly tended to him. Draco tried to get into the library until Harry caught his attention.

"Draco, don't! I had to seal the library. It's Fiendfyre."

A tremble ran through Draco as he stepped back. Kingsley stepped forward to Harry.

"Is Narcissa still here?" Kingsley demanded.

Harry shook his head.

"I don't know. She cast the spell and apparated out of the library. She could still be here," Harry said.

Kingsley sent the other Aurors around the house and grounds to search for Narcissa. The Auror tending to Lucius turned back to her superior.

"He needs to go to Saint Mungo's, Sir. This looks beyond my expertise," she said.

Kingsley nodded.

"I'll take you, Lucius. Harry, you better come too," Kingsley said.

He turned to Harry who had been speaking quietly with Draco. Severus was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Severus?" Kingsley asked.

"He went to join Nico at my house. I stretched the wards to allow him entrance," Harry said, wincing as he moved his arm.

Draco took him by the hand.

"I've got Harry. Are you good to side-along with King, Dad?" Draco asked.

Lucius nodded.

/…/

"Is he doing okay?"

Draco sighed as he sat down on the bed.

"Yes. Father was resting when I left. Kingsley is standing guard himself and has Aurors in plainclothes roaming the halls," Draco explained.

Severus rubbed a hand over his face. Nico was fast asleep on his lap. They were still at Harry's home in a guest room. Narcissa had escaped Malfoy Manor. She could still reach them there and at their home until the wards could be altered. Harry's home was the best place for them. Draco scooted over to rest his shoulder against his husband's. He leaned down to kiss Nico on the forehead.

"What spell did she cast on him after banishing me?" Severus questioned.

Draco winced.

"She used a spell that squeezed his heart. He didn't know what hit him. Luckily, the spell snapped closed when Harry drew her attention away from Father," Draco explained.

"What of Harry?" Severus asked.

Draco groaned. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Harry took more hits than Father. I don't know how many spells he hit Mother with, but he had injuries everywhere. Bruises on his back, a twisted ankle, bruised ribs, a black eye…"

Draco listed injury after injury. Severus knew without a doubt that Harry would be staying in the hospital that evening as well. When questioned who was staying with him, Draco only had to reply with, "The Golden Trio is united once again."

Meanwhile, over in Saint Mungo's, Harry was having a different conversation with a different person. Hermione and Ron were down in the cafeteria fetching Harry something to eat while Harry spoke with his Healer. His nametag read Dr. MacGregor.

"This is _serious_ , Harry," Dr. MacGregor told him.

Harry hung his head.

"I know," Harry replied.

"Harry, Maurice explained that overuse of your magic could accelerate the disease," Dr. MacGregor said.

"I _know,_ " Harry growled angrily. "But I wasn't going to let that _bitch_ kill Malfoy."

Dr. MacGregor nodded sympathetically. He reached out to squeeze Harry's good shoulder.

" _I_ know that, but you've done more damage than good. You've already surpassed the timeline given to you, but I can't do much to help you now. Harry, you're dying."

Harry turned his head away. His gaze was misty, but he refused to allow any tears to fall.

 _You knew this when Maurice said you had just a year. You were willing to take the chance when Narcissa lost her mind,_ Harry reminded himself.

It didn't make the hurt go away, only lessened it.

 **END OF CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**


	25. Chapter 25

**Mizzrazz72:** Now he really does need help.

 **Caithlinn13:** Glad you like the double update. The muses have been working overtime.

 **Xiu:** Here's your new chapter.

 **TheSamurai'sRose:** Ha Ha So I was giving a vampire vibe? Sweet.

 **Mad-eye-93:** Thanks!

 **SilentIntrovert:** I didn't make you wait long for this one. But the next chapter I will be. Sorry!

 **Guest:** Thank you. I'm glad you like my writing. I haven't really figured out the full ending of the story yet or what ends up happening with the trio. The few stories I've found with the trio I have found to have been well written, but to each his own.

 **Hotflower901:** Ha Ha We all know that boy doesn't do anything halfway.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: This will be the last update for at least a week. I am going to be out of town for a family celebration. Then I'm going almost straight into a temporary summer job. Luckily, it's like part-time work so plenty of time to dedicate to writing. Hope y'all enjoy the new chapter!**

 **CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

The next few weeks had everyone on edge. Nico had nightmares almost every night, sending him flying to his fathers' bedroom at late hours. Minerva gave Draco some time off so he could be there with his family. The wards around their home and Malfoy Manor had been reworked so Narcissa couldn't get anywhere near either home without Kingsley being alerted.

Lucius had to take things easy so after dropping Nico off at Harry's, Draco spent his days with him. Their first job had been for Lucius to cut Narcissa off from all Malfoy funds and immediately file for divorce. Lucius had spoken with Kingsley, giving him as much information as he could to aid the man in locating his soon to be ex-wife. Most of the library had been salvageable with many of the books being protected even from the strength of the magical fire.

The most surprising piece of paper that hadn't burned had been the one Narcissa had been hiding. It turned out to be a betrothal contract between the Malfoy's and the Greengrass Family. After speaking with the Greengrass Patriarch, it was discovered Narcissa hadn't even told _them_. It looked like her plan was to seal Nico into the deal before coming to their family. Draco had hugged his son extra hard that night.

Harry was almost completely healed of his injuries. Because of the nature of his disease, his doctor couldn't use spells to heal him. Instead they had used medical pastes and topical potions that wouldn't interfere with the ones he was taking. Draco, distracted by things with his father, didn't take notice of the slow healing until after Harry's more visible injuries had disappeared.

Hermione and Ron, concerned for the poor best friend's health, traded off staying with him. The nights Hermione stayed Harry was treated to a home-cooked dinner. When Ron stayed, they watched movies and had some junk food. Some nights, where Ron was working late, Hermione would bring the babies. Harry would play with them and help Hermione put them down to sleep for the night.

The dragon's egg grew warmer by the day, but had yet to hatch. Cecil and Cooper stayed nearby, enjoying the warmth from it. Harry sometimes carried it around in the pouch of his pullover.

Nico started drawing more pictures of Harry with purple around him. Nico thought the purple was due to Harry's injuries with his fight with his grandmother. His fathers knew about how Harry was hurt so he didn't say anything to them. They went into their third week when Nico finally said something about the incident.

"Black means bad?"

Harry sighed. Nico had decided the lunch table topic of the day would be the colors his grandmother had been. Harry put his bottle of water down. He leaned heavily onto the counter with a sad smile on his face.

"I think black does mean bad, Nico. It sounds like orange and red are anger while black means someone is…" Harry paused to find the right words.

"Batshit crazy?"

Harry's hear reared back in surprise.

"Where did you hear _that?_ " Harry asked, shocked.

The only person he could think of that would say that was Ron but he hadn't been around the young boy recently. Nico grinned from ear to ear.

"Grandpa Luc!"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well, if that's the way you want to describe what black is, just don't say _I_ said that to your Daddy and Papa," Harry said, winking.

Nico brought his hands up to his mouth to stifle his laughter. The giggles spilled out through his open fingers. It made Harry smile to hear the child laughing again. In that first week back to working with Harry, Nico had barely smiled and had been so quiet Harry had cancelled the Monday group with the other children.

Nico startled when a phone went off. Harry told him to finish his lunch before standing to get it. He pulled a phone out of a hidden spot Nico hadn't seen before.

"Hello? Oh, hi, Maurice." Harry turned to face away from Nico and dropped his voice down in volume.

Nico, the ever-curious child, pretended not to notice, but strained to overhear Mr. Harry.

"No, no, I've been doing okay. No, I don't need any more. How soon? A week? Okay. Yes, I'll make sure to call if something…comes up."

Nico dropped his head and made it appear like he hadn't been listening. When Harry smiled at him as he sat back down, Nico knew he didn't know. After they finish lunch, they did a little artwork. Nico drew a picture that was realistic (a man walking a dog that looked a lot like Cooper) and a picture that was imaginary.

"What made this drawing imaginary? What makes it unreal?" Harry asked.

Nico pointed at each piece in his picture as he explained his drawing.

"The dragon is sneezing and the flames are pink. Dragon's don't sneeze and fire is orange and yellow. The kids have wings and and and we don't," Nico answered.

Harry chuckled. They ended up spending the next five minutes talking about whether dragons could sneeze.

Next, they played a game like charades. They practiced first with Harry giving instructions and then showing him some examples. They used a special deck of cards (Hermione had charmed them the night before) that would read the charade to the person who was holding the card.

Nico took his first card and it read to him _The Three Little Pigs._ He carefully thought about how he was going to get his card's message across to Harry. He put the card down. He held up three fingers to Harry. The older wizard nodded as he wrote on his mini white board the number three.

The little wizard walked over to one side of the room. He pretended to be building a house of straw. Harry wrote **building?** on his whiteboard. Nico scratched his head. Then a brilliant idea came to him. He pretended to have a broom, flipped it upside down, and pulled pieces out of it. He put those on his invisible house.

Harry chuckled as he wrote **straw house**. Nico moved a little over from the straw hat, pretended to pick up a pile of sticks, and build another house. By now, Harry knew what Nico's card said yet he allowed the little boy to play out building all three homes. Nico cheered when Harry guessed his card right.

Then Nico sat on the couch with the mini white board, marker, and eraser. Harry's card read as _Trying to give a dog a bath._ Cooper was really good about taking a bath so Harry had to pretend he was giving a bath to a difficult dog. Otherwise, Nico wouldn't get the message.

A giggling Nico enjoyed the show.

Harry started with bending at his waist and patting his leg to give the impression he was calling for someone. He patted the invisible dog's head before picking up what must have been a large dog. Nico wrote **dog** on his board.

Then Harry put the dog in a tub and acted like the dog was trying to get out. He made his face looked panicked and wagged his finger like telling the dog No. Cooper, who had been napping nearby, now stood next to the couch watching him with his head cocked to the side. The show ended with a drenched Harry yelling as the dog ran out and jumped around in a mud puddle.

"A bath! A bath! You're givin' Cooper a bath!" Nico laughed.

Harry tapped his nose.

"Ha Ha You're right, Nico," Harry said.

Cooper let out an undignified snort. He looked affronted by such a statement. Harry reached out to scratch behind his ears.

"Sorry, Coop. Nico, Cooper really does well taking a bath. But I _was_ supposed to be giving a dog a bath. Or trying to."

They continued this activity with a variety of topics on the cards. By the time they were finished, Nico had fallen fast asleep on the couch. When Severus came to get him, he was relieved to see the small child sleeping peacefully.

"Has he had any nightmares?" he asked Harry as he picked up the small child.

Harry shook his head with a wide, jaw-popping yawn.

"No. Is he still having them at home?" Harry asked.

Severus nodded with a sigh.

"Yes. Nico's too young to give him a Dreamless Sleep. We've tried milk before bed, meditation, _everything_."

Harry sympathized with Severus. He could hear the exhausted tone in the man's voice.

"Has he talked to you about the nightmares?" Harry asked.

If possible, Severus let out an even deeper sigh.

"Sadly, no. He won't tell me, Draco, or even Lucius. We're at a loss. All I can guess is it involves Narcissa," Severus said.

Harry hesitated before offering to try and find out what was plaguing the youth.

"I can try and see if he'll tell me."

Severus flashed him a small, appreciative smile.

"Thank you."

They spoke for a little longer before Severus and Nico departed. Walking away from the living room, Harry shook his head as he cringed with a hand over his chest.

"Bloody heartburn," he mumbled.

The next day, Isis came to visit. It was something Harry had been unable to avoid. Upon setting eyes on Harry, her hand flew to her mouth yet it didn't stifle her sudden gasp.

"You're-!" Isis couldn't even finish.

Harry slowly nodded. Isis shook her head.

"I knew your color had changed, but I didn't know…I mean…you never said…Harry!"

Harry reached out to take her outstretched hand.

"This is exactly why I haven't told anyone. I don't want to upset people," Harry explained.

Isis hated to agree, but she did.

"Does Nico know? Does his family?" Isis asked.

"No."

"Has he not seen your Aura?"

Harry explained in the smallest amount of details what had happened a few weeks ago. Isis hummed.

"So he must think your Aura has changed because of your injuries. Life is cruel. Here, Life has put this little boy in your life for you to form a bond, only to have you ripped away from him."

Harry couldn't have put it in better words himself. Now Isis wondered even more about the mysterious book in Nico's library. Sadly, she was only in town for the day before she had to return to college. Before she left, she gave Harry a long hug.

"I hope this isn't the last time I see you."

"Me too."

/…/

In the dark corner of a hidden apartment, Narcissa sat with a large glass of wine. She was stewing. Lucius had clearly survived her attack since she no longer had access to the Malfoy Family vaults. However, she still had hidden accounts all over the world with the Black Family name. The Aurors would never find them as silence could always be paid by banks.

She knew if Lucius had survived the Fiendfyre she had unleashed in the library, then Potter was likely still alive as well.

 _Potter has ruined_ _ **everything.**_ _I should have killed him when I had the chance,_ Narcissa thought.

Narcissa had wanted to make him suffer so she had sent curse after curse at him. A simple Avada Kedavra would have robbed her of the chance to make him suffer. She had almost been disappointed with how slow he moved, not even offering her much of a challenge. However, when she had tried to return her attention to her husband, Potter had struck.

Narcissa looked over her shoulder at the mirror hanging over the dresser. Catching the light right revealed the messy series of deep scratches across her bare back. Her hand tightened around her glass. She would have never suspected the younger wizard of striking when his attacker had their back to him. It was definitely an _un_ Gryffindor thing to do.

 _Potter will pay if it's the_ _ **last**_ _thing I do,_ Narcissa thought.

/…/

That night, Nico didn't have a nightmare. Instead, when he went to sleep, he entered his library. He had tucked his grandmother's completely black book away into a corner. He had sorted all the books based on groups. His family and friends were on one shelf, people he had met, and people he hadn't met.

The dark gray, almost black book, was the only book that remained in the air. It floated in the air above his head. Nico glared. He had discovered he couldn't find Mr. Harry's book so he had been able to deduce the book belonged to Harry. He knew the dark gray was different from his grandmother's black.

" _ **Let me in!**_ " he shouted at the book.

Suddenly, the book shook violently before bursting open. A swirl of pages flew around him in a wide, tornado-like circle. He saw images of his memories with Harry. He saw their first meeting, meeting Isis through Harry, their field trips, Christmas, everything. As the pages all floated down to scatter around him on the ground, a lone figure was revealed.

Nico gasped. It was Harry. He was all dressed in black and his skin was pale. He stood staring out into space like he wasn't even aware of where he was. When Nico stepped closer, he saw there was weird lines cracking along the side of Harry's face. It reminded him of an egg he had cracked, but not completely opened. Shivers tingled up Nico's back and over his arms.

The next morning, Nico had slept through the night in his own bed and felt energized [1]. However, he was still at unease with opening Harry's strange book. He was very nervous about Mr. Harry. He felt like something was wrong.

Very wrong.

Nico quickly dressed and hurried down the stairs, almost falling twice. He darted into the kitchen where his Papa was handing off a hot cup of coffee to his Daddy. He nearly ran into Draco who barely put the coffee down in time.

"Woah, little guy! Where's the fire?" Draco asked.

Nico looked up and blurted out, "I need to go to Mr. Harry's house!"

The two fathers glanced at each other and the clock.

"Nico, it's a little early for you to be going over. You usually have breakfast first," Severus said.

Nico glanced at each father. For the first time in his life, he opened his mouth and said his first true lie.

"Mr. Harry inviteded me to brickfist. I forgotted to tell you," Nico said, making his face sad to make it seem like he felt bad.

He was pleased it work and they gave him permission to go along to Harry's house alone. Nico disappeared out of the room, through the floo, and off to Harry's house. Draco chuckled.

"The child could forget his head if it wasn't attached," Draco commented.

Severus nodded as he sipped his coffee.

"When are you due to return to Hogwarts?" Severus questioned.

"Wednesday afternoon. I need to get back to prepare the NEWT level class," Draco said, taking a long sip of his hot beverage.

Severus' eyebrows raised in question as he took another sip.

"What were they working on when you left?"

Draco went into a full lecture mode explaining his NEWT level students. He was in the middle of explaining a charm when a clearly distraught Nico came barreling back into the room. He hit Draco's legs so hard the man crumbled against the counter. His empty coffee mug fell into the nearby sink, striking a huge crack into the ceramic.

Severus quickly put his own mug down and disentangled Nico from around Draco's legs. He lifted the child up, trying to discern what was upsetting him. Draco dragged himself up to a standing position.

" _Mr….Har-Har….Mai-Mai…see—see…Mug…Mug…."_

Without looking at his husband, Severus knew Draco had already run to grab a Calming Draught. When Draco returned with the potion, it took both their efforts to coax the small child into accepting a few drops on his tongue. As the potion went into effect, Nico calmed down to blurt out one single statement.

"MAISY SAID MR. HARRY IS IN THE HOPSICKLE!"

/…/

"I'm sorry, Potions Master Snape, but I can't tell you what's going on with…Mr. _Smith_ because I don't know. I've already summoned the person overseeing his case," the receptionist told him.

Severus held back an angry scowl. He nodded briskly before stepping away from the desk. He leaned back against a wall with his arms crossed over his chest. It took everything in him to prevent himself from pacing back and forth.

Draco soon arrived in a swirl of robes.

"Severus, have you-?" Draco started.

"No. I'm waiting for the Healer," Severus answered, cutting him off to prevent him from saying Harry's name out loud.

Draco stepped up to wrap his arms around him. Severus wasn't in the mood for a hug, but he dropped his arms and returned the hold. He felt some of the tension leave his body. However, he felt it all come back when he saw the doctor approaching them.

"Trenton? Why is… _he_ seeing you?" Severus demanded.

Trenton MacGregor was not a Healer, but a Doctor. In Saint Mungo's, the title meant someone who specialized in healing and muggle medicine too. They worked special cases that sometimes involved the intermixing of it. Doctor MacGregor didn't look too thrilled to see him either.

He drew out his wand and cast a spell around them to prevent others from overhearing. He left it open for the person he had coming down the hall.

"I know why you're here. I understand Mr. Potter hasn't talked to you about what's been going on with him," Doctor MacGregor said.

Draco jumped in before Severus could.

"Is he suffering from any injuries from the duel with my mother? Is it internal?" Draco questioned.

Doctor MacGregor developed a tired look as he stood there with him.

"What he has is internal, but it's been with him long before the duel. In fact, the only reason I'm speaking to you now, is Mr. Potter has given me permission to talk to you about it. The duel made things _worse_. It accelerated the damage that's already been done."

He could tell his words were causing more confusion. He knew his next words may be over Draco's head, but he knew they wouldn't be for Severus.

"Mr. Potter has Kizal's Disease."

Severus' tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. He was rendered temporarily speechless in which he blinked at the doctor like he was a hallucination. Draco scratched his head.

What was Kizal's Disease? He had never heard of it.

"That…" Severus finally found his voice. "That's _not_ possible."

Draco's head swiveled back and forth between the two.

"Severus, what's wrong?" Draco asked.

"I'm afraid your mistaken, old friend," a new voice said from behind them.

Severus spun around to face a wizard in strange robes and bright, round glasses. He had a small, almost sad smile on his face as he stepped over to the three wizards.

"Maurice?"

The other Potions Master nodded.

"It is good to see you again, Severus."

 **END OF CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: Here is finally an update. I re-wrote this like five times. My muse ran off and never came back. The new muse I hired came armed with Yu-Gi-Oh ideas. Now I have a muse working temporarily part-time. I'm still not certain I've explained it clearly enough. However, I'm sure you'll let me know with reviews.**

 **CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**

She had been in the middle of class explaining a concept to her First Year class when a shadow appeared in the doorway. Her face lost all color when she saw the Headmistress standing there.

" _Harry._ "

/…/

He had been having lunch with his father at his desk. They had been talking about a weekend activity when Kingsley shocked him with a hand on his shoulder.

" _Harry._ "

/…/

He had been prepping for his trip when the call had come. He had been going over his list of ingredients to store away when the Patronus had arrived. A heavy sigh had left Maurice.

"Time's running out, hasn't it, Harry?" he had murmured.

He had immediately packed and summoned his apprentice. He had given a task of items to the apprentice before leaving for Britain. He had helped Doctor MacGregor make Harry comfortable in his hospital bed. He had covered the cold wizard with a warm blanket.

He had been checking on Harry's vitals and magical levels when MacGregor had received the call that Snape was there. He had gone on to meet the man. Maurice had followed shortly. Now the two of them were sitting by a window streaked with raindrops in MacGregor's office.

"How could he have Kizal's Disease?" Severus demanded. "It's a _pediatric_ disease. Harry is _not_ a child."

Maurice held up a defensive hand.

"I have a theory. I have reason to believe that night, when the Dark Lord descended on the Potter Home…that Harry was already sick with Kizal's. The scar on his head – the magic of the Dark Lord – somehow sealed it and prevented it from getting worse and killing him. After he defeated the Dark Lord, I believe the disease became active once again."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. His head was spinning violently. Severus had to drag up old memories to think back on Maurice's early research on Kizal's Disease. It wasn't long after that Severus had finished his apprenticeship and split off from him and their Potions Master.

"The last known patient with Kizal's? As I recall, they only lived two years after diagnosis. How long ago did you diagnose Harry?"

"It's a miracle he's lasted this long."

" _ **How long?**_ " Severus growled.

"Two a half years. Almost three. The last time I saw him…I told him he would be fortunate to make it to the end of the year. I've done all I can for him. I've tried making him as comfortable as possible. I've used all my years of research to help him. Severus? Harry is dying and there's nothing that can be done. There is _no cure_ for Kizal's Disease."

"Get me your notes."

Maurice shook his head. He tried to reach out to touch his colleague's arm, but Severus jerked his arm out of reach.

"Severus, it's useless. All these years of research and studying the three _known_ patients with the disease has yielded no results. When Potter was diagnosed, I took blood and I've been working day and night to develop a cure. Time wasn't on our side."

"I'm not giving up on him until he's cured."

Maurice sighed. "Or dead on the table. _Fine._ I will get you my notes, but you are wasting your time, old friend."

Severus leveled a glare at him. "Right now, _you_ are wasting my time."

/…/

It was no wonder Severus had been so shocked when MacGregor had told him. Draco re-read Maurice's papers.

 **Kizal's Disease**

 **The first known patient was recorded in 9 year old Leonardo O'Hallowan in the mid-1800's. The second patient was 6 year old Gregorio Nero Frye in 1918. The third and last patient was Gwendolyn Dahl. She was diagnosed at age 10 in 1952.**

 **Kizal's is named for the first Potions Master, Gerard Kizal, to study the disease. Kizal's Disease is easily one of the top most deadly yet rare diseases known to wizarding kind. Not much is known about its origins.**

 **Kizal's is devastating because of how it attacks the body. The disease slowly spreads through the body, increasing tension and an uncomfortable feeling in the wizard. Low levels of magic such as the use of apparation and basic spells does not seem to affect the disease. However, with increased usage of higher levels of magic, the disease picks up strength. The magic is then turning on the wizard, causing their energy levels to drop, their breathing to become erratic, and their heartbeat to slow.**

 **Kizal's Disease can be likened to muggle cancer, except Kizal's only affects children. Most muggle cysts and tumors we know the means of which they developed. Kizal's differs in this aspect.**

 **Kizal's literally attacks the very essence of a wizard's core. The previous patients were quarantined due to the common belief it was contagious through means of airborne. However, studies completed by…**

Draco groaned. He was hoping Kizal's had not been so bad, but it was worse. He flipped through the pages of notes. It didn't sound like there was enough evidence to say the disease was with the patients at birth. However, they didn't know how the wizard came to be infected with it.

Draco looked over at the sleeping wizard. Harry was curled on his side facing away from him. He was breathing deeply, but occasionally had a hitch in his breathing.

One particular note made Draco nauseous.

 **Of the three patients diagnosed with Kizal's Disease, none have survived.**

It made perfect sense. Children couldn't control their outbursts of magic. The text said with higher levels of magic, the disease picked up strength. They wouldn't have had much of a chance, especially back in the past.

As soon as Maurice had brought his notes, Severus had looked over Harry himself, kissed Draco goodbye, and left to research. Hermione and Ron had arrived shortly after his departure. When Draco told them about Severus, Hermione left to aid Severus in his research. Ron, now fast asleep in a chair beside Harry's bed, had told Draco everything.

Harry and Ginny had wanted children, but discovered they couldn't because Harry was unable to provide. After Harry and Ginny had broken up, Harry had traveled the world. He had enjoyed learning about different cultures and finally living his life. He had been in the States when he had cast a spell and had collapsed. He had been rushed to the closest medical hospital. As luck would have it, it was the wizarding hospital where Maurice was on-call.

When the medical scans showed weird results, they immediately called Maurice. The man was shocked by the diagnosis, but he worked with Harry to explain Kizal's to him and to work towards giving him a better chance of survival.

 _He's known this whole time. He knew he might not have long and yet he still extended a hand to us,_ Draco thought, putting the papers down on the side table.

The duel between his mother and Harry must have progressed the disease. He had never hated that woman more in his life.

 _He protected our son…my father…everything…with the knowledge he may die in a year. You silly selfless lion,_ Draco thought.

A low rumble from his stomach jerked Draco out of his thoughts. Flicking his wand, he discovered he had missed lunch. He sighed heavily as he stood. No doubt Nico would be worried to death and he was sure his father was no better.

Draco stepped away from his seat by the window. He walked over to the bed, touched a hand to the back of Harry's head and whispered, " _I'll be back._ "

He arrived at Malfoy Manor to find his father wearing a hole in the floor with his pacing. Nico was fast asleep on the couch. Lucius stopped dead when he cast eyes on his son. Draco's mouth opened, but the words froze. Lucius grew worried as he stepped closer. When he was close enough to reach out and touch his son on the shoulder, the words broke free.

" _Dad, he's dying._ "

Draco closed his eyes and allowed the grief to overcome him. Tears poured down his cheeks. The words tasted like poison on his tongue yet he found himself mumbling it over and over again. He collapsed into his father's chest when the patriarch pulled him against him.

With how long his son and Severus had been gone, Lucius had hoped for the best and feared the worst. He was thankful Draco was calming down when he heard his grandson stirring.

"Daddy?"

Draco stepped back from his father. It was too late to try and clean his face. He walked over to his son and knelt down in front of him.

"H-H-Hey, l-l-little guy. Have you been good for your Grandpa?" Draco asked.

Nico nodded quietly. He could see the fresh wetness on his father's cheeks. His eyes were bright pink.

"Daddy, is Mr. Harry okay?" Nico asked in a quiet voice.

Draco reached out to squeeze his son's knee.

"Mr. Harry…Harry is sick, son," Draco answered.

Nico glanced over the top of his father's head at his grandfather. His grandfather looked broken, like one of his toys. He returned his gaze to his father.

"…a little sick?" he asked, a hopeful tone in his voice.

Draco smiled weakly.

"No, Nico. He's _very_ sick. He…he has to stay in the hospital right now. But Papa and Mrs. Weasley, they're trying to make him better," Draco told him.

Nico tilted his head back. He seemed to think over his father's words. He brought his head back down.

" _Can I visit Mr. Harry_?" he whispered.

Draco's heart broke. He didn't honestly know what to tell his son. He hadn't even spoken to Harry since the younger male had been asleep during the time he visited with him.

"I…I will ask him when I go back later. He's resting right now. I came to check on you," _Growl._ "And to get something to eat."

The little boy burst out in giggles. That growl had been so loud he had almost thought Cooper was in the house.

"Silly Daddy! I ated lunch with Grandpa, but I can ate again," Nico said.

Draco smiled as he stood and took his son's hand. Lucius trailed behind them with a slower walk to his steps. He was running a long list of diseases through his head with the clues he had.

 _Not contagious…very sick…needs hospitalization…Severus and Hermione working on a cure? There are still so many of our illnesses we don't have cures for,_ Lucius thought.

Despite the itching desire to question his son, he remained quiet while accompanying them to the kitchen. He watched silently as Nico made his father a sandwich and grabbed some chips. The two sat and laughed while eating in the kitchen. He held his breath when Nico mercifully sat down with his papers and crayons. Draco cast a nonverbal silence bubble around Nico. It would allow them to hear him, but not visa versa.

"How bad is it?" Lucius asked.

Draco sighed heavily. He still got a little misty eyed, but he was handling it much better now that he had had his breakdown.

"He's really sick, Dad. He has this disease I never even heard of before today. Kizal's Disease."

Lucius sucked in a deep breath. Draco shot him a startled look.

"Wait. _You_ know what it is?" Draco asked.

Lucius nodded.

"You forget your husband is _my_ best friend. He wrote quite a few times during his apprenticeship. The other apprentice – I can't recall his name now – he was focusing his research on rare diseases. He focused a lot on Kizal's. I don't understand something. Kizal's is a childhood disease. How did this happen to Harry?" Lucius questioned.

He glanced over at his grandson who was busily working away at his papers.

"Maurice has a theory. He thinks…he thinks Harry was sick with Kizal's that night his parents died. The scar and the connection…it might have blocked the disease this whole time. I mean, that's magic no one has any knowledge on.

"The symptoms didn't show until after He was defeated and Harry's scar faded. Maurice thinks that's when the disease became active again," Draco explained.

It was Lucius' turn to sigh. The monster had been dead several years and he was still ruining lives.

"See to it that all hospital bills are billed to The Malfoy Family account," Lucius told him.

Draco smiled.

"He's going to protest to that," Draco told.

Lucius smirked. "I'm counting on it. Tell him he can debate that point when _I_ visit."

Draco shook his head. He felt a tug on his pants leg and looked down. His little boy stood there patiently waiting with a paper in hand. Draco disabled the silence bubble before speaking.

"What is it, Nico?" Draco asked.

Nico held the paper up. "For Mr. Harry."

When Draco arrived back at Saint Mungo's, he passed Ron on his way out.

"Where are you off to?" Draco questioned.

"My family's home. They've been watching the twins for us. Kingsley's given me some time off to divide between them and Harry," Ron said.

Draco gestured towards the open doorway.

"Is he awake?" Draco asked.

Ron nodded. "I managed to get him to eat a little bit. Maybe you can get him to eat a bit more. He's still really out of it, but he's coherent."

Draco clapped him on the shoulder before slipping around him. Harry was sitting up in bed with a half-uneaten tray sitting on the side. The color was drained from his face. The young male looked tired beyond any other time Draco had ever seen him. When the green gaze fell on him, Draco hated seeing the light dimming in them.

" _Hey_ ," Harry croaked.

Draco smiled as he pulled up a chair to sit beside the bed. He reached out to grasp Harry's hand and squeezed firmly.

"Hey, yourself. You know I think I have you to blame for a few new strands of _not_ blonde hair," Draco joked with a wink.

He accomplished his goal when a ghost of a smile wafted across Harry's face.

"I'm an idiot," Harry said.

"You won't hear any objections from me," Draco said.

"How's Nico?" Harry murmured.

Draco shook his head. The selfless lion once against putting others before himself.

"He's worried about you and he hopes he can come visit. He wanted me to give this to you."

Draco pulled a folded piece of paper from his pocket. He unfolded it and handed it to Harry. The brunette brought it up close to his face. Draco sucked in a breath. Was Harry's vision diminishing too?

Harry let out a weak chuckle as he brought the paper down.

"He's a good child, Dray."

Draco's heart melted. He loved the drop of half his name. He doubted the silly Gryffindor even realized he had done it. The drawing was of Harry and Nico back at Harry's house. Cecil and Cooper were in the drawing, too.

"I have to go back to the school tomorrow. Would you be okay if Father visited with Nico?" Draco asked.

Harry weakly nodded his head.

"I'd like that," Harry sighed.

Draco squeezed Harry's hand.

"Severus and Hermione…they're working on a cure. They won't give up until they find one," Draco told him.

 _Or I die,_ Harry thought.

He sighed, but didn't speak his thoughts out loud. Draco spoke quietly with him, even coaxing him to eat a little more of his food. It wasn't long before Harry was drifting off to sleep. It didn't stop Draco from glancing above the bed.

Working in bright colors, Harry's vital signs were displayed above the bed. It allowed the blonde wizard to see that the brunette's heartbeat was slowing down, not stopping. He couldn't help, but glance up at it several times. He was so focused on Harry, he startled out of his seat when a hand touched his shoulder.

With his heart pounding in his ears, Draco just barely recognized the soft voice of his husband.

"Have you been here all day?" Severus asked, keeping his voice quiet.

Draco shook his head.

"I stopped by the Manor for the lunch. I spoke with Nico and Father. He was awake for a little bit. We talked," Draco answered.

Severus gave him a soft kiss on the head before rounding the bed. Draco withdrew his hand as Severus cast several diagnostic spells over Harry.

"Did you call him out on his idiotic behavior?" Severus asked, not glancing up from his spellwork.

Draco chuckled. "I didn't have to. He called himself an idiot."

Severus rolled his eyes. He took a out a few vials and gently drew blood from Harry's arm. He pocketed the vials as if they were the most precious items. Draco watched Severus run a soft hand down the sleeping wizard's cheek. Harry's head turned towards the touch, but he otherwise stayed asleep.

"What are we going to do?" Draco murmured.

Severus flashed him a fierce look.

"We're going to do everything we can. Hermione has several theories and Maurice's experiments and notes should provide more assistance." Deep sigh. "Unfortunately, he has a hard battle ahead of him."

Draco frowned.

"What do you mean?" Draco questioned.

Severus flashed him a grim look.

"I kept the notes that talked about…the more severe facts about Kizal's," Severus answered.

Draco stood up, his frown deepening.

"How severe, Severus?"

"He'll first start having issues breathing and coughing a lot. Then it'll expand to body pains and seizures. As soon as his vision starts going, he'll be in the final stages."

"…when will it be too late?"

Severus shot him a determined look. "When his heart stops beating. This _disease_ is not going to win."

 **END OF CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**


	27. Chapter 27

**Mizzrazz72:** Yea, we can actually thank old Voldie for something.

 **Dr. Genius:** I'm trying to hit everyone hard in the feelers and it seems I'm accomplishing. Yay!

 **Mad-eye-93:** I'm glad you love and hope you enjoy this next chapter too.

 **Fire Tempest:** Here's more. Lol

 **CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN**

Lucius wasn't sure what to expect when he brought his grandson to Saint Mungo's that morning. He had spoken with Nico, reminding him that Harry may be asleep for most of the time. However, when they arrived, Harry was sitting up in bed with a little more color in his face. Nico cheered and scrambled up onto the bed to hug his nanny.

"I missed you, Mr. Harry. Did Daddy give you my piture?" Nico asked.

Harry nodded.

"He did give me your _pi_ _ **c**_ _ture._ Thank you," Harry said. "Good morning, Sir."

Lucius stepped forward to give Harry a warm hug.

"If you call me Sir again, you'll need the Healers for an entirely different reason," he warned.

Harry let out a quiet chuckle that ended in a small series of coughs. He reached over for a drink cup nearby and sipped down some water. He put it down and turned back to Nico.

"Shall we review today?" he asked.

Nico's grin was the biggest Lucius had ever seen.

"Yay!" he exclaimed.

Lucius sat down in a chair by the window. He watched quietly as the two interacted. Harry acted as though it were a normal day and they weren't currently located in the wizarding hospital. They went through the letters of the alphabet, their sounds, numbers, and shapes. They even started speaking in several languages. Lucius was impressed with how much his young grandson could speak in foreign languages.

He listened as they went fluidly from French to Spanish to Japanese. Clearly, in his worldly traveling, Harry had learned quite a bit. Harry retrieved a bag from the floor and pulled out a whiteboard. He continued his instruction with it. Lucius wasn't certain Nico was always as attentive as he was right now, but he respected the reasons he might be now.

A little later, a Healer-in-Training came through. She checked Harry over, even going so far as she gently explain to Nico what she was doing.

"See, this spell lets me know if Mr. Harry has a temperature. Right now, it's a little high, but it hasn't broken a hundred right now," she told him.

Nico smiled. "Cool!"

"You know what? It's almost lunch time. How would you like to come down to the cafeteria with me and bring back some lunch for you, Mr. Harry, and your grandfather?" she asked.

"Yay! Can I?" Nico asked, his eyes swinging around to his nanny.

Harry smiled. "Go ahead. I think between you and Cammy, you can find something I'll eat."

Nico scrambled off the bed and landed softly on his feet. He took the Healer-in-Training's hand and swung their arms as they left the room. Harry watched them leave before turning his head to Lucius who was now standing. Harry gave him a small smile.

"I found out about the billing," Harry said.

Lucius raised an eyebrow as he walked over to him. "And…?"

Harry shook his head. "You don't have to do that."

Lucius reached out to place his hand on Harry's shoulder. He squeezed it gently.

"Whether you like it or not, you are family to me now," Lucius told him.

Harry scrunched up his face in confusion. Lucius chuckled.

"You have educated and cared for my grandson. You have made my son and best friend very happy with your gifts, your knowledge, and your caring nature. You have protected myself and my family from my harpy of an _ex_ -wife. In my eyes, that makes you family and family takes care of their own," Lucius explained.

Harry's eyes got misty as he croaked out a quiet, " _Thank you._ "

Lucius leaned down and embraced the young wizard, making sure not to hug him too tight.

"It is I who should be thanking you. I regret your parents couldn't get to see you for the wonderful young man you are today," Lucius murmured.

Harry sniffled, but only nodded his head. Luckily, he calmed himself down by the time Nico and Cammy returned. The trio ate lunch in relative silence except for the occasional random comment or two by Nico. After lunch, Harry grew tired and told Nico he was going to nap for a while.

Nico smiled. "I'm kinda sleepy, too."

Harry smiled and ruffled his hair. Both of them laid down on the bed and fell fast asleep. Lucius smiled from his little corner and took a photo. Harry slept on his back while Nico curled up on his side, firmly grasping the long sleeve on Harry's arm. Cammy made another visit to clear the trays and came back with a separate, smaller blanket for Nico. Lucius quietly thanked her.

"You're very welcome, Lord Malfoy. It is a pleasure to have your family with us," she said.

Lucius never even thought of correcting her. He simply thanked her again. She left him alone with his thoughts. He pulled out some paperwork from his accounts, going through them closely while the other occupants of the room napped.

While this all went on, Doctor MacGregor came in to personally check on Harry. He cast a diagnostic spell and left quietly as he had come. Soon Harry woke up and with him, Nico awoke. Harry continued his teaching afternoon like he normally would with a story hour and drawing pictures. Lucius was a little concerned when they did some small stretching exercises and disappeared for a walk down the halls.

Luckily, while they were stretching, Cammy arrived. She quietly reassured Lucius that getting up and moving around was good for Harry. In any case, she gave Nico a special stone to squeeze and alert her if Harry had any problems. Lucius almost followed after them, but he didn't want to intrude on their time together.

 _They may not have much more time together,_ Lucius thought.

For the time they were out of the room, Lucius tried to focus on his papers. However, he found himself worrying and unable to focus. He was relieved when they returned after twenty minutes. Harry was moving a little slower yet his face was lit with life.

"Grandpa, Grandpa! We wented and saw the kids. They liked us and talkeded with us and I made a new friend. Her name is Holly!"

Lucius smiled, patting his grandson on the head. It didn't escape his notice how tired Harry now looked as he gingerly climbed onto his bed.

"I think, Nico, it is time that we bid a good afternoon to your nanny. We can come again tomorrow." Smile. "If he is up for visitors."

Nico spun around, his eyes wide with inquiry. Harry chuckled with a small cough as he leaned back against his pillows.

"I'd love to have you. I'll have Maisy bring me some new books for tomorrow," Harry replied.

Nico clapped his hands happily. He walked quickly over to the bed, scrambled up onto it, and hugged his nanny. Harry hugged him back just as tight. He even kissed the top of the child's head.

" _Thank you for visiting_ ," Harry whispered.

" _Thanks for being okay_ ," Nico whispered back.

After Nico and Lucius departed, Cammy brought Harry his dinner. He ate more than yesterday which was promising in her eyes. Hermione appeared soon after armed with a couple of potions.

"Hi, 'Mione," Harry said, rubbing at his eyes.

She couldn't bring herself to smile as she sat down on the side of the bed.

"How's your day been, Harry?" she asked.

Harry sighed. "It was good. Nico and Lucius visited. Such a sweet kid, 'Mione."

Hermione nodded as she patted his leg.

"He is sweet, Harry. I have some potions for you to try. They're going to make you really sleepy, but we'll hopefully see some results tomorrow morning after you sleep on them," Hermione said.

" 'kay, 'Mione," Harry slurred sleepily.

Hermion shot him a concerned look. It took some assistance to help Harry take his potions. He fell asleep shortly after. She sat back to watch over him like a hawk. She had to make sure Harry didn't have any reactions to the potions she had given him.

Severus would be relieving her at two in the morning to take the rest of the watch. Every thirty minutes, she personally checked his vitals and his breathing. Before long, Severus arrived with Doctor MacGregor. The two Potions Masters stepped aside while Doctor MacGregor carefully checked Harry over.

He turned and shook his head.

"The potions have slowed the acceleration of Kizal's, but it is still very present."

Severus swore in his head whereas Hermione did it out loud.

"I'm going back to the notes and experimental potions," Hermione said, sweeping out of the room before either male could protest.

Severus sighed. He knew he should have darted after her and send her off to get rest and food. However, he knew she wouldn't stand for that until her best friend was cured. Severus thanked MacGregor and took over the watch. It was almost certain nothing would happen now that the potions were in his system for a few hours, but it was a safety precaution.

He sat close to Harry's side and held his hand while he slept. Severus found himself holding the hand in the way that allowed a fingertip to rest where he could feel the quiet _thud thud_ of Harry's heart rate. Soon Harry was waking up. Severus took his hand back as Harry stretched and sat up.

"G'mornin'," Harry said, rubbing at his face.

Severus smiled. It reminded him of how Draco was sometimes in the mornings.

"Good morning, Harry. How did you sleep?" Severus questioned.

Harry blinked then smiled.

"It was good. I haven't slept that good in a while. My mouth's a little dry, though," Harry answered.

Severus fetched him some water. Harry took a few small sips before setting it aside. Severus drew his wand and lit the end of it. He used it to check the dilation of Harry's eyes. He was pleased that Harry's body was reacting in the ways it was supposed to.

"I have good news," Severus said.

Harry raised an eyebrow, but otherwise stayed quiet.

"MacGregor was here earlier. He did an overall scan of your magical core and the disease. The potions have slowed the acceleration of it," Severus explained.

Harry let out a heavy sigh and dropped his head.

"Slowing it down…"

Severus didn't let him finish the thought. He clapped a heavy hand down on the younger male's shoulder and caught his chin with the other hand. He lifted Harry's head and leaned down so he was almost nose to nose with him.

"It gives us more time. Your best friend left here as soon as she heard the report. She will not give up. _I_ will not give up. _**You**_ will not give up."

For the first time in his life, he could see the vulnerability in those green orbs. During the years at Hogwarts, he had seen defiance, joy, surprise and a myriad of other emotions. It was a deep emotion. An emotion Severus hated seeing.

Harry closed his eyes as Severus closed the distance between them. He leaned his forehead against Harry's and his hand fell away from Harry's chin to cup the side of his face.

" _You can't leave us. Not after all you've done for us, for our family, for Nico. You have to keep fighting,_ " Severus whispered to him.

A shaky deep sigh wracked Harry's body.

"… _ **I'm tired.**_ "

Severus didn't doubt it. He had been having to hold himself up for most of his life. Half of that life was knowing and fighting off a real presence that had threatened his life. Now he was fighting something no spell or (current) potion could cure. He leaned off Harry's forehead and pressed a firm, warm kiss to it.

He wrapped his arms around the other and pulled his head to his chest.

" _Please try,_ " Severus murmured.

Harry soaked in the comfort. He didn't want to die, but he was beginning to feel like he didn't have enough energy to survive this. But he was willing to try.

"… _I'll try._ "

 **END OF CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN**


	28. Chapter 28

**Dr. Genius:** Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying reading.

 **Varisha01:** I'm surprised sometimes myself. Thanks! I'm doing something write if I have readers engrossed in what I've written.

 **Mizzrazz72:** He may find a reason.

 **CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT**

"Oh, sister! It's great to see you!"

The two witches embraced and sat down. The older witch, a woman with dirt on her face and twigs in her hair, spoke quietly.

"You seemed so distressed in your last letter," she said.

The other woman nodded. She withdrew her wand from her pocket.

"Let me cast a privacy spell first," she replied.

She cast a wide privacy shield over the both of them and the table. After that, she threw the wand down on the table and broke down.

"Oh, Anna! It's horrible! This new patient I've been assigned…he's _so_ sick. They don't think he's going to live," she said.

Anna reached out to her sister and grasped her hand.

"Go ahead, Cammy. Don't keep it bottled up," Anna told her.

Cammy shook her head.

"It's _not_ fair. He's done so much good in this world and what's happened…it's attacking him from within. There is _no cure._ They're working on it, but there's just so little time. Yesterday…" Sniff. "Yesterday, he had a seizure. He's…he's been coughing for a couple of weeks now and having problems with his breathing. But this was the first seizure."

Anna gasped.

"Was there anyone there with him?" Anna asked.

Cammy nodded.

"His son. Well, the child he's a nanny for. The man somehow knew the seizure was coming and called out to the boy's grandfather. He was able to shield the child from seeing when the seizure hit."

Anna pulled some tissues out and handed them to her thankful sister. She waited for Cammy to calm a little more before speaking.

"Has that been the only seizure?" she asked.

Cammy smiled.

"Yes. I just had to take some time and the doctor gave it to me," Cammy answered.

Anna frowned.

"You keep saying doctor…?"

Cammy chuckled.

"Yes. He specializes in magical healing and muggle medicine," Cammy explained.

They spoke a little longer before standing. Cammy lifted the spell while shaking her head.

" _It's just not fair the Savior of our world could endure such pain after all he's done for our world_ ," Cammy whispered.

Anna pulled her into a hug.

"I know, sister."

As they left, a figure leaned out from the shadows of a small booth nearby. An eerie smirk washed across her face. Narcissa hadn't thought anything of it with the overzealous witch had overcast her shield and included her in it.

Now she's very glad she had.

 _So it sounds like Potter is in great pain and dying. I wonder what ailment he has. It doesn't matter, though. She said so herself there is no cure for what ails him._ _ **Perfect**_ , she thought

It sounded like her waste of a space husband and her grandson were visiting with Potter. She suspected Draco and Severus were probably visiting too. She would need to plan carefully and wait for just the right moment. Narcissa chuckled as she took a sip of her drink.

 _I will still have the last laugh, Potter,_ Narcissa thought.

/…/

Draco sighed as he walked around Nico's room. Potter was slowly deteriorating, and he had been unable to focus in teaching his classes. Minerva had forced him into an extended leave of absence. Hermione was taking her forced lunch break, but Severus wasn't taking his yet so Draco was keeping himself busy by cleaning up Nico's room.

He stooped down to pick up some drawings on the ground around Nico's desk. He flipped through them as he stood up. A lot of the drawings were of Nico and Harry. Draco knew Harry had made quite the impression on their young child. He stopped short of placing the papers back down on the desk.

Draco frantically flipped back through the pages. They were all dated (thank you, Harry!). Draco was astonished. The color around Harry was strong at first but gradually got less and less green. Before long, it was turning purple. The last drawing had been done last week.

Nico had drawn a picture of himself and Harry sitting with the other children at Saint Mungo's. All the children were a range of green-purple to purple. Harry's was the darkest of the purples. It didn't escape Draco's notice that Nico's drawing of himself was with a sad smile drawn on his face.

"Draco?"

The blonde jumped in surprise. Severus stood in the doorway with a half eaten sandwich in hand.

"Have you seen these?" Draco asked, holding up the stack of papers.

Severus sighed but nodded.

"Yesterday. Clearly, Nico thought all was well despite the color changing in Harry's aura," Severus answered before taking a small bite of his sandwich.

Draco sucked in a deep breath and breathed out a heavy sigh. He placed the papers down and turned fully towards his husband.

"Are you and Hermione any closer to a cure? Severus, he's running out of time," Draco said.

"We _are_ close, but regrettably you're right. Time is not on our side. The newest potions regiment has been working to slow the Kizal's, but not eradicate it."

Draco's voice caught in his throat. It took several gulps to find the strength to speak again.

"Has he had any more seizures?" Draco asked.

Severus smiled.

"Thankfully, no. I have to caution you before you go to sit with him for the night," Severus said, finishing his sandwich.

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"He's recently been eating less than usual. He doesn't quite look the same."

Draco appreciated the warning, but when he stepped into Harry's hospital room that evening, he realized the warning hadn't been enough. Harry's skin was nearly as pale as the sheet draped over him. He had noticeably lost some weight and his eyes were bloodshot as if he hadn't slept in days. The nurse stepped away from Harry's bedside and met him at the door.

"How is he?" Draco whispered.

Cammy smiled sadly.

"Today was an easier day. He managed to eat a little bit for dinner. Your father left about an hour ago with little Nico," Cammy replied.

Draco sighed. He hated that Nico was seeing Harry in such a state, but to deny the little boy access to one of his favorite people would hurt even more.

"Any seizures?" Draco questioned.

Cammy shook her head.

"Only-" Harry stared coughing, rough wet-sounding deep coughs. "-that."

Draco thanked her before moving over to Harry's side. He slipped his hand underneath Harry's to grasp it lightly. Harry turned his tired eyes to Draco. He flashed him a small smile.

" _Hi,_ " Harry murmured.

Draco choked back his heartache. This wasn't the same defiant, outgoing Potter he remembered from school. Or even the quiet yet knowledgeable and kind Harry he had come to known over the last few months.

" _H-Hi,_ " Draco managed to croak back.

Draco felt a small squeeze on his hand.

" _You look like a dragon coughed you up,_ " Harry said with a small chuckle.

Draco reared back ready to snap a retort when he stopped himself. He realized, with a small chuckle of his own, that Harry was trying to break up the awkwardness. He leaned forward, smirking.

"At least I don't look like I came out the _other_ end."

Harry chuckled, breaking out in a small series of coughs before settling. He scooted over when Draco shoved gently at his shoulder.

"You think I'm going to sit in that uncomfortable chair while you get this luxurious bed? Think again."

Harry didn't have the energy to remind Draco he could cast a spell on the chair. He enjoyed the warmth from the hotter body beside him and leaned on it. Draco drew an arm around him, pulling him fuller against his body.

"How was your day?" Draco asked.

" ' _s fine. 'ico read a lil'. 's good kid,"_ Harry slurred, rubbing at his eyes.

Draco grimaced.

"When was the last time you slept?"

Harry shrugged. He couldn't remember. Frankly, he was in a state right now he sometimes had a hard time discerning awake from asleep. He snuggled down deeper into Draco's warmth, his eyelids lowering. Draco drew in a deep breath while gathering up his courage.

"I'm sorry you're suffering and I wish there was more I could do. I just feel helpless not being able to do anything. I…I care a lot about you, Harry. I know Severus feels the same way. It's why he's working around the clock on the potions."

Draco bit his lip.

"You've become a part of our family. Severus and I…we like you as more than a friend. I know we didn't say it before, but I guess we were afraid of your reaction. We don't know if you're interested in us like that or even guys. I hope you won't think different of us or Nico, but I didn't want things to get worst before you knew."

Draco paused to see how Harry would react. When he didn't get so much as a cough, Draco grew worried. He dropped his head and let out an exasperated sigh. Harry was sleeping, probably during the whole speech.

 _He has_ _ **no**_ _idea how hard it was to work up the courage to say all that. Sigh. Maybe I should just keep it to myself,_ Draco thought.

He shifted Harry so the younger male would rest more comfortably and not wake with a kink in his neck. He was so engrossed in making himself and his companion comfortable he didn't sense anything was wrong.

She sneered and turned from her hidden space near the doorway. She had been there all day and not _once_ had Potter been left alone. That stupid Weasel had been there through the night with his father and one of the brothers. When breakfast rolled around, they had left when Lucius and Nico arrived. When those pesky two finally departed, the nurse was the only one with Potter.

Just when she had been poised to strike, her son had appeared. It forced her to retreat back and watch in disgust. She could clearly see the worry all over his face. She was too far away to have understood anything being said. However, it was nauseating to see her only son comforting and holding Potter like a lover.

 _I can bide my time, Potter. They can't be around you forever,_ Narcissa thought.

Meanwhile, she would slink away to grab sustenance. Potter wasn't going anywhere.

/…/

Severus slipped in some time after midnight. Draco startled when Severus touched his shoulder, but quickly calmed upon seeing who it was. Draco immediately glanced down at Harry. He sighed in relief, seeing that Harry was sleeping calmly with no hitches in his breathing pattern.

"Has he been asleep long?" Severus asked.

"What time is it?" Draco asked.

"Twelve fifteen," Severus answered.

"He fell asleep around eight thirty, I think," Draco said.

Severus smiled as he reached out to smooth Harry's hair out of his face.

"Almost four hours. That's good for him," Severus replied.

Draco nodded in response, but stopped so he didn't jostle Harry any more than necessary.

"I told him," Draco blurted out.

Draco was grateful Severus didn't need to use Legilimency to know what he was referring to. Severus raised an eyebrow.

"How'd he take it?" Severus questioned.

Draco rolled his eyes. "He fell asleep before I started talking."

Severus copied his eye roll.

"Don't worry. We'll have the chance. _After_ he's better."

Draco smiled. They shared a quick kiss before Severus was rousing Harry from his sleep. He hated to do it, but he had to give Harry his next round of potions. The brunette let out a jaw-popping yawn as he sat up. He rubbed at his eyes as he reached towards full wakefulness.

Severus sent Draco out to grab something from the open all night cafeteria. It would be good for Harry to eat a little with the potions. Draco wasn't gone long. He was shocked when he arrived back and Harry was nowhere to be seen. Draco jerked his head at his husband who was leaning against the wall with a grimace on his face.

"Where is he?" Draco hissed.

Severus was saved from answering by the unmistakable sound of someone hurling. Draco's gaze fell on the closed bathroom door Severus was leaning on the wall next to.

" _Oh._ "

Severus nodded. Draco grimaced as he set aside the food he had brought up.

"What happened? I thought you said he needed to eat something with those new potions," Draco whined.

Severus shot him a harsh look but didn't say anything about the tone in his voice.

"He didn't take the potions yet. His stomach lurched and now he's in there. Do me a favor?" Severus asked.

"Get MacGregor?" Nod. "On the way."

By the time Draco returned with MacGregor, Harry had returned to his bed. His skin, if possible, looked even paler. Severus and Draco stood back while Dr. MacGregor assessed Harry. After looking over the young man, MacGregor gave Harry some pills and a glass of water. After swallowing it down, Harry laid back down and curled up facing away from them.

MacGregor stepped over to him with a quiet voice.

" _I gave him some anti-nausea and stomach soother. I would wait about a half hour before giving him the next round of potions, Severus,_ " MaGregor cautioned.

" _What caused the nausea?_ " Severus asked.

" _Harry hadn't eaten much today and his stomach got upset. I'm going to have the nurse working on trying to help him eat more during the days. We'll bring him light meals with snacks spaced out between meals,_ " MacGregor explained.

Later, a worried Hermione pushed the door open to check if Severus was still with Harry. Not only did she did find Harry and Severus, but also Draco. Harry's bed had been enlarged and the trio were resting on the bed together.

On his back, Severus lay on the bed side closest to the door. He held Harry curled up to his side and partially on his chest. Draco was curled up around Harry's back. He had a protective arm curled around Harry's center, but wasn't holding him too tightly. Hermione could tell the great care the two males had for her best friend by the way they held him. The relaxing state on Harry's face told her just how much he appreciated the comfort, even if he wasn't aware of it.

She secretly took a picture and hid it away in her pocket. She wanted to step closer, but she could feel the power of the Kizal's disease vibrating. Its power was reaching out towards her as a separate magic source. Frankly, Hermione was shocked Severus and Draco could be so close and seem to be unaffected.

Kizal's wasn't contagious, but it sometimes pulsed out to other forms of magic. If it was starting to do that now, then staying in the hospital would put more strain on Harry.

 _I need to talk to MacGregor about this,_ Hermione thought.

With a final look at the trio, Hermione quietly slipped out of the room in search of the good doctor.

 **END OF CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT**

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, y'all. Been busy with…everything, just everything. Adulting really sucks sometimes.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: Guess what, people! Surprising LAST chapter. I managed to squeeze the ending into one chapter. I hope you all love it!**

 **CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE**

He had been having a good few days. He was even more coherent than usual. Severus had been visiting with him to check on his progress when searing pained raced through his veins. It took the combined efforts of Severus and Dr. MacGregor to keep him from flailing off the bed. Harry could feel the pain resonating from deep within his magical core.

Dr. MacGregor detected the pain was from the Kizal's and had nothing that could ease the pain.

It took nearly twenty minutes before the pain finally subsided. They helped him to sit up before Dr. MacGregor could start looking over him.

"One to ten, Harry. How bad was the pain?" Dr. MacGregor asked.

Harry winced. "Eleven."

Dr. MacGregor shared his wince as he wrote notes on his clipboard. Severus squeezed Harry's shoulder. Harry shot him a small, grateful smile.

"What did the pain feel like?" Dr. MacGregor questioned.

Harry had to sit back and think. He had been too much in pain to really notice what it felt like. He tried to think of when it was burning through his veins.

"Burning. It felt like my blood was just…burning," Harry explained.

It didn't escape his notice or Severus' that Harry's gaze seemed to be to the left of the good doctor. Dr. MacGregor finished checking him over before giving Harry something to help him sleep. They remained by his side until he fell asleep. Severus waited until they stepped out of the room to speak.

"Is there anything you can give him the next time the pain comes through? Morphine maybe?" Severus suggested.

Dr. MaGregor sighed.

"At this point, I'm afraid to give him anything. How are the experiments coming along?"

Severus ran a hand across his face from his eyes down his cheek.

"We're making progress. We have to space out the potions now or they'll wreck his body more than the Kizal's is," Severus explained.

MacGregor nodded.

"I understand. Will you be staying for the evening with him? I can have some dinner sent up," MacGregor told him, smiling.

Severus shook his head. "I need only stay a little longer. Arthur, Molly, and Kingsley are going to sit with him for a while."

"How is Hermione?"

"Good. She checked on Harry's familiars and took them home with her. She's spending the evening with her family and will return tomorrow morning."

"At the crack of dawn, I'm sure."

"I'm sure, too."

The two shared a chuckle before MacGregor departed for the evening. Severus didn't have to wait long for Harry's next visitors to arrive. He greeted each of them, speaking softly so as not to disturb the slumbering patient. He told them of things to watch for and when they should call for one of the hospital staff.

When he returned home, Severus found Draco and Nico fast asleep on the master bed. He could tell by the tear streaks on Nico's face, his son had had a nightmare. Rather than join them, Severus came downstairs to try and relax for the evening. He had a small snack and attempted to read. He gave up after he read the same sentence six times.

 _You know the importance of balancing research and break time…but this is different. You know you can't focus unless you're focusing on the cure for Harry,_ Severus thought.

Severus put his book aside and closed his eyes. He started running formulas through his head.

"Can't relax, huh?"

He startled badly and his eyes flew open while his hand went to his wand. He relaxed when he saw Hermione wiping soot off her robes in front of the fireplace. He hadn't even heard the floo activate.

"I sent you home to be with your family," Severus said.

Hermione glared. "I am not a student out after curfew, _Professor._ Besides, you and I both know we have the same problem. We can't focus on anything, even our families."

Severus stood, sighing. They walked down to the lab while Severus updated Hermione on what had happened with Harry. Upon reaching the lab, Severus looked over his ingredients while running formulas through his head. Hermione picked up the notes, going back over everything for the millionth time.

Hermione glanced up as Severus strolled back through with a special box in hand. He set it down on a lab table and opened it to reveal special ingredients. Hermione smiled.

"Are those the basilisk ingredients?" Eyebrow raise. "Harry talked about his Christmas gift idea with me and Ron. I'm glad you liked it."

Severus smiled. "Thank you. I have used only a little so far. I am hoping some of this may be of use to us."

Hermione stood with the notes and joined him at the table. They went over the basilisk ingredients he had, brainstorming ideas together aloud. As Severus voiced ideas, Hermione wrote notes in shorthand understandable by the two Potions Masters.

"Severus? How did Harry describe the pain he had before?" Hermione asked.

"He said it felt like his blood was burning," Severus said.

"Burning," Hermione repeated as she made a note.

Severus paused. The word kept ringing in his head.

 _Burning…burning…burning!_

"That's it!"

Hermione jumped at Severus' explanation. He put down what he was doing and dashed to the door.

"Where are you going?!" Hermione shouted.

"Hogwarts!"

/…/

"I'm afraid I don't understand, Severus."

Minerva stood in the Headmistress Office with Severus.

"I don't have time to explain, Minerva. I _need_ Fawkes. Is he here?" Severus asked.

Minerva gestured to the empty perch resting in a corner of the room.

"He comes and goes. I wouldn't even know how to summon him. Remember, he _was_ Albus' familiar, not mine."

Severus released a heavy sigh. He knew Harry's egg had yet to hatch. Fawkes was the only phoenix he knew of that could help them. He apologized to Minerva for waking her at the late hour and departed. Instead of leaving Hogwarts, Severus walked down to the lake where a small yet sizeable weeping willow was. It had been planted in Albus' memory.

He reached out to press his hand against the cool bark.

"I'm lost, Albus. He's slipping away from us. The Golden Boy…the Savior who survived his own personal Apocalypse… _Harry_ …I don't know what to do. This isn't an easy fix. He's getting worse. The body pains and seizures have increased." Pause. Choke. "And I think his vision is starting to go."

Severus started murmuring a soft prayer in Latin. He was thrown off balance when he heard an equally soft trilling sound accompany him. His head snapped open, frantically searching for the source. Perched on a high branch in the willow sat a softly singing phoenix.

" _Fawkes_."

It didn't take much to convince Fawkes to provide tears to help Harry. It took Severus and Hermione three hours, finishing around six in the morning, to produce what they hope was the cure. Severus left a note for Draco before they departed.

The hospital was eerily quiet when they arrived. The only people in the halls were hospital staff. They were walking down the hallway at a fast pace when the windows suddenly glowed blue. Severus came to a dead stop, causing Hermione to jerk to a stop just ahead of him.

"What is it?" she asked, her gaze darting to the windows.

Severus frowned deeply at the windows.

"A lockdown. It allows people in…" Severus slowly turned his gaze to Hermione. "…but not out."

Hermione gasped.

" _Harry._ "

They flew down the hallway, only to find a bunch of Healers and Healers-in-Training around Dr. MacGregor outside Harry's room. MacGregor was giving them all instructions and sent them off when he spotted the two Potions Masters.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione demanded before taking in a big gulping breath.

Dr. MacGregor shook his head. "I don't know."

Severus took a moment to catch his breath before questioning him on what he meant.

"He's been under careful watch since he's been here. He hasn't been left alone…not for a second. But our new Healer-in-Training – Roxy – there was maybe a five, six minute window between her leaving to get his breakfast and me arriving. Soon as I found out, I locked down St. Mungo's," MacGregor explained.

Severus' hand shot out to his shoulder. He squeezed it hard.

"Is he still here? In the building?" Severus asked.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. Her nerves were on end and her heart beating rapidly. She breathed again when MacGregor answered in the affirmative.

"Yes. My monitoring spell on Harry's vitals is still active. If he had left the hospital, then the spell would have deactivated. I have Healers and Healers-in-Training searching the hospital," MacGregor answered.

"How are his vitals?" Severus questioned.

Thankfully, MacGregor said Harry's heartbeat hadn't waned from the levels it had been at. It was still weakening, but that could be due to the disease.

"We believe we figured out a cure," Severus told him point blank.

MacGregor startled. "You're certain?"

"More certain that I have been."

MacGregor shook his head. "Then it's imperative we find him. I've already sent for the Aurors, but we don't want to panic the rest of the hospital. The staff are searching quickly and quietly as they can."

MacGregor left them with a walkie talkie that several teams throughout the hospital had a channel to. Hermione kept a hold of it. The good doctor went one direction and they went the other. They looked for over an hour, leaving no room untouched, but came up empty handed. Kingsley had arrived with three Aurors to aid in the search.

Things were getting frustrated and they were brainstorming ideas in Harry's room when Draco and Lucius arrived with Nico. Hermione stared at the family with horror. Neither of them had sent a Patronus to tell Draco or Lucius and it was evident when little Nico opened his mouth.

"Where's Mr. Harry?" Nico asked.

From over his son's shoulder, Draco shot Hermione a confused look. Lucius stared at his best friend with growing horror on his face. Severus dropped to a knee in front of his son.

"We don't know, son. Harry's gone missing and we don't know why or where he is. We're trying to find him," Severus explained.

Severus heard the barely concealed sob from his husband. He caught a brief glimpse of Lucius grabbing his son by the arm to steady him. Severus turned his attention back to Nico whom he was surprised to find smiling.

"I can find him, Papa."

Everyone's gaze shot to the little boy. Severus reached out to place his hands on his son's shoulders.

"How would you do that, Nico?"

Was there something special in being an Aura Reader that Nico could use to locate Harry? Nico grinned big.

" _Cooper_ can find Harry!" Nico exclaimed.

Hermione gasped. "He's right! Cooper should be able to find Harry. He's one of Harry's familiars. He would be able to find Harry's scent."

Unfortunately, there was no one outside of the hospital that could get to the canine as Ron was one of the Aurors searching the hospital. They didn't dare risk lowering the shields, lest whoever may have taken Harry be able to escape with or without him.

Nico, apparently, had an answer for that, too. He cupped his hands together and called, "Cooper!" Not a minute later, coming through the wall as if he were a ghost, the white canine came bounding into the room with a bark. Nico beamed happily while all the adults appeared shocked.

"Cooper, find Mr. Harry!" Nico commanded.

Cooper's nose went to the now cold bed where Harry had been sleeping. He took off out of the room with Severus, Draco, and Lucius right behind him. Hermione remained behind with Nico. He turned to Hermione with his small, secretive smile.

"Cooper will find Mr. Harry," he said.

Hermione smiled. "I hope you're right, Nico."

/…/

His eyes were closed, but he was conscious. He wasn't sure where he was. Harry knew he was still in the hospital, but he definitely wasn't in his room. Taking note of all his senses, he could tell he was sitting up in a corner on the floor and his magical vitals nosepiece was still in place. His head was throbbing and his chest burned with painful aches.

"It was only a matter of time until I got you alone. Who knew how easy it would be?"

With a small groan, Harry slowly peeked his eyes open. He lifted his gaze to a familiar smirking face. Narcissa Malfoy stood several feet away with a shark-like grin playing across her face. His vision was a little blurry, but that face was undeniably the exiled witch. She had her wand out, but was twirling it mindlessly.

"Imagine my surprise to hear the poor little savior was dying. Now I just _couldn't_ pass up the opportunity to see up close for myself," Narciss smirked.

The joy in her voice grated on his nerves and he let his opinion be known.

" _Go to Hell,_ " he rasped in a rough voice.

She slowly walked to him and leaned down. She put her wand under his chin, forcing his head up to look at her.

Narcissa sneered. " _You_ first, Potter."

A floor above them, Cooper led the three wizards down the hall. He passed a surprised Healer-in-Training in the stairwell doorway. He jogged down the steps with them close behind. Cooper jumped up and pushed the ground floor door open.

The canine paused at the reception desk to jump up and sniff at the Welcoming Witch. He moved on behind the desk, pushing his way through double doors that led back to where the hospital staff were only ones allowed. Cooper turned left, then right, then another left. They almost couldn't keep up with the dog.

Cooper came to a stop in front of a room they almost passed. It was out of the way and the lights in the hall were out, throwing the thick door into the shroud of darkness. Cooper lifted a paw and started scratching at the door.

From inside, Narcissa was still going on about how her family would be "cleaned of his filthy blood" once he died and how Nico would become "the perfect little Pureblood of the new world." Harry's vision was blurred so bad by now that she was just one big blob of ugly. Despite his deteriorating vision, Harry could hear a familiar quiet sound coming from somewhere behind the crazed witch.

When he felt a warmth in his body, he realized what the sound was. Somehow, Cooper was at the hospital and he had found Harry. Knowing about the canine's strange abilities, Harry's cloudy mind managed to conclude the door was locked. Ignoring Narcissa prattling on about her almost perfect world, Harry slipped his wand from a hidden holster to his hand. Not even MacGregor knew it had been on him since Maisy had snuck it to him at the beginning of his hospital stay.

Harry narrowed his eyes and pushed himself to focus. For a split few seconds, his vision cleared and he could see the door beyond Narcissa. Blood started dripping down his nose as he forced his magic to the surface. For the first time since leaving Hogwarts, he cast a nonverbal spell.

 _A…Alo…_ _ **Alohomora,**_ Harry said in his mind.

A soft click emitted from the door, causing Narcissa to pause in her one-sided conversation. Suddenly, everything happened all at once. Cooper leapt through the door, catching Narcissa's arm in his mouth as she turned to fire a spell. Screaming, she fell backwards to the side and out of sight as the three wizards burst into the room.

Lucius followed after Cooper while Severus and Draco ran to Harry. Severus cast a shield around them as they dropped to their knees.

"He's barely breathing," Severus murmured as he reached his robes.

"Sev, his heartbeat's slowing down!" Draco gasped.

"Tilt his head back," Severus commanded, pulling out and uncorking several potions.

Draco pulled Harry against him and pulled his head back. Severus poured the potions down Harry's throat, massaging it to help him swallow. Harry coughed roughly, spilling up a little potion over his bottom lip.

In the background, Cooper had released Narcissa to allow Lucius to cast several spells at once. The first spell snapped her limbs together to her sides. The second spell threw her against the wall. The third spell stuck her to the wall. The fourth spell sent a Patronus notice to Kingsley.

"THAT FILTHY _**MUDBLOOD**_ DESERVES TO DIE! EVERYTHING IS _**HIS**_ FAULT!"

Narcissa would have said more except Lucius' last spell silenced her. He got up close to her with Cooper growling beside him.

"You will _never_ lay a hand on him again as long as I breathe," he snarled in her face.

/…/

"How long?"

Hermione shook her head at her husband.

"We don't know. Harry's still breathing, but his heart rate is still low. We don't even know if we brewed the cure," Hermione murmured.

Ron grasped her hand and squeezed.

"You did. I _know_ you did. He's gonna be okay, you'll see," Ron told her.

Hermione smiled weakly. She wished she had the same strong beliefs as her husband. They were sitting at home awaiting word from Saint Mungo's. It had been five hours since Harry had been found in a hidden room and he had yet to wake up. Dr. MacGregor didn't even know if he would.

 _Don't do this to us, Harry. Don't leave us,_ Hermione thought.

The two tried to go through normal routines, but found themselves constantly thinking of their best friend. It was after ten when the floo call came.

/…/

[9:45PM]

Nico popped his eyes open. He was sitting up on a bench seat between his fathers. Both were fast asleep. Nico squeezed his way out and slid down to his feet. Rubbing at his eyes, he stepped carefully over a sleeping Cooper. He passed his grandfather who was slumped down in his own chair dozing.

The young boy walked over to Harry's bedside. He gently took Harry's hands in his tiny grip and squeezed. He smiled down at the older wizard. His smile grew as Harry's eyelids slowly slipped back to reveal bright emerald.

" _Hi, Mr. Harry,_ " Nico whispered.

The sides of Harry's mouth quirked up.

" _Hi, Nico,_ " he whispered back.

" _Are you feeling better?_ " Nico asked.

Harry coughed out a small chuckle.

" _ **Much**_ _better._ "

Nico, not sure of Harry's honesty, focused his energy on Harry. His smile grew as he saw the purple aura lightening and the green returning.

" _You_ _ **look**_ _better,_ " Nico whispered excitedly, barely able to hold himself back.

Harry chuckled again, a little stronger than the first time.

" _I guess you're stuck with me then,_ " Harry whispered back.

Dr. MacGregor was walking in the room when Nico squeezed Harry's hand tightly and screamed excitedly. He made the poor doctor jump and his fathers fly up, but tangle and tumble to the ground. Lucius snapped away and groaned when he sat up too fast. The little boy scrambled up onto the bed, throwing his arms around Harry in a tight embrace.

"MR. HARRY'S GONNA STAY! HE'S GONNA STAY!" Nico shrieked.

Harry brought his arm up to loosely hug the young boy back. Dr. MacGregor lifted his head and started murmuring a small prayer. Draco threw his owns arms around his husband as tears of joy fell from his face. Lucius chuckled himself, shaking his head.

 _Our family is whole,_ he thought.

 **THE END**

 **Author's Note: I hope you all have enjoyed this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. I am happy to say I am considering writing a sequel.**


End file.
